Coffee Prince
by ButtercupRocks
Summary: Butch is the new manager for a coffee shop. Desperate for a barista, he has no choice but to choose Buttercup. And to get rid of the clingy Princess, Butch uses Buttercup as a fake girlfriend. Traditional Pairings. And more happens as well. Most of the story is based on the Korean drama: Coffee Prince.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, thanks for reading this. I appreciate it very much.  
><strong>Notes: This story is kind of based off my favorite Korean drama "Coffee Prince" but it is not exactly like it.<br>**Also, the story may not be like the Powerpuff Girls series but please give it a try. I'm 99.9% sure you'll like it! The rest of the .1%, is the hope that you will like it. Fortunately, the characters will still have their most attributes like in the show.

**Disclaimer**: I do not possess the creations of the Powerpuff Girls and the Coffee Prince show.

**P.S.** I did not change the fact that the PPG and the RRB know each other.

* * *

><p><span>Butch's P.O.V.<span>

"We're old enough," I exclaimed to my father, "We've been old enough for the past four years now."

"Really? That old?" he asked.

"Uh yes," Boomer said, "Our 24th birthday was just months ago."

"Can't I at least inherit _half_ of the company's power?" I begged.

"Ahem, excuse me?" Brick interrupted, "What about us? What part of the company power will we get?"

"We will get some power over the company, right?" Boomer asked.

"Of course" our father said, "but I have to test you first."

"A test?" I groaned. "I do not want to do any test."

"Do you recall how this company started?" he ignored. "Our family was in short of money and we needed –"

I interrupted. "We needed a way to get more money..."

Boomer continued. "So then you and mom started a small coffee shop..."

"And it became a huge success and blossomed into this wonderful company we have today," Brick scoffed, "Yeah, we've heard it all before."

"So what?" I asked.

My father glared at us then sighed. "Your work will be spilt up. Brick, you will take over our yogurt shop."

Brick sighed. "Which one?"

"The one that is going down in ruins," he immediately said. Brick nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Why that one?" he exclaimed.

"Because it will allow me to see whether you are capable of bringing a business up or down," father continued, "Boomer, you will manage the ice cream parlor downtown."

Boomer nodded then stopped in confusion. "Wait, what ice cream parlor downtown? There is only one and it is uptown."

Father smirked. "Exactly, the new building is nearly finished. You will now manage the place. And no worry, our ice cream is getting so famous, hundreds of customers will be lining up at the door at the grand opening." Then he looked at me.

"Butch," he pondered, "What can you do?"

"What _can_ he do?" Brick snickered. I glared at him.

"Butch, our coffee shop is going down," my father said, "I want you to bring it back to the top."

Boomer and Brick scoffed as their jaw dropped. "What!" they shouted.

"What makes Butch so special that _he_ gets the coffee shop?" Boomer questioned.

"Yeah, if Butch brings that coffee shop to ruins then –"

"Yes, the heart of the company will go down too," Father said, "But rest assured Butch will not bring the company down."

"It's just a coffee shop," I scoffed.

"It's _the_ coffee shop," Boomer corrected, "It's where the company started. It's where the company gets most of its money from."

"No one goes to that old shop anyways," I said.

"Have you seen that place? It's pretty fancy for coffee shop," Brick said, "It's always packed; everytime of the day: breakfast, lunch, snack, dinner."

"Don't disappoint me," Father said, looking at each of us. "Go on, you start today."

Brick and Boomer left but I stayed in my seat.

"Father, why did you choose me to manage the coffee shop? It's so important to you and I'm not even the oldest, let alone the most responsible. You've said I've been the least responsible."

He drew a long breath. "Yes that is true," he said, "But you've also been saying how much you've wanted to earn my trust and most importantly a share of the company. This is your time to prove it. Don't fail. Off you go."

I smiled in amazement. I couldn't believe that I was going to manage the coffee shop. I better not mess up. I'm going to be the best manager my father has ever seen, I'll make sure of it. I have to be responsible and strict with who I hire. This is hard work. I don't want to disappoint Father; I think I would just die out of guilt if I fail.

My father and mother started that coffee shop. After long years of hard work, their shop spread to all parts of the city. Before they knew it, they started to sell yogurt, ice cream, pretzels, hot dogs, and so much more.

If I fail then all the memories of mother will be gone. That coffee shop has pictures of my mother and father on the day it started. It showed my mother working hard. It also shows a old letter in a frame. I memorized it, knowing how much it actually touched my heart.

_My dear Nathaniel,  
>Do not cry for me. The truth is I never left you. This is it my love. It's the end. For ten years, we have been together. I am afraid to tell myself that I will not see you any longer, afraid that it is not a lie. But it is okay, my love, because what we have – our love – is strong. Strong enough to surpass anything. I know I will not make it though. Just send my love to the children for me please. And please remember that I will not leave you. You remember when you asked me to marry you. You said that you hope to grow old together. I know that we will not live up to that but, we came close. Being with you, felt like a lifetime of happiness. The family, our children, made me know that I will leave in happiness and peace. I am so blessed to have you all in my life. Please do not forget me and do not forget our love.<br>All my love,  
>Claire<em>

My mother had cancer and she knew she would not make it. It was killing her and there was absolutely no way the doctors could help her live longer.  
>Two days after she wrote the letter, she died.<br>That is why this coffee shop is so important. I seriously cannot fail.

**The Coffee Shop**

"Yeah, I'm at the coffee shop," I answered on the phone. "No you don't have to come here... No, I got everything covered. I don't need you here... No I do not want to be with you... No. No. No." I looked around the coffee shop. It was pretty fancy for a coffee shop. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bye." I rolled my eyes.

I took a deep breath in and sighed with a smile.

"Hey Butch," a worker named Henry called out. Henry is a family friend; and he was one of the first workers here. "Who was that you were talking to, huh? You sounded pretty pissed at whoever it was."

I leaned my head back and groaned. "Yeah," I sighed running a hand through my messy hair. "It was Princess."

"Princess?" Henry asked. "Oh I get it. It's your girl's nickname you have for her."

"No it's not a nickname, she's not my girl – even though she thinks she is.

"Okay, I don't want to be a part of that," he laughed, "Anyway, you're the manager, huh?"

I nodded with pride. "Yup, my father really does trust me with this place."

He chuckled. "Good luck." He then nodded towards some tables in the corner. They were full of people – some with coffee, some without. They were waiting.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They want a job," Henry answered. "And it's your job to interview them. Hey, don't worry, it may seem like a lot of people over there, but really, there is only one person who came for a job interview." I sighed in relief.

I sat down on a table as Henry told the interviewee to come to my table. The person nodded and walked over to my table. My eyes watched the person sit down.

"I'm here for a job interview. How do you do, I'm Buttercup. You need a barista don't you? I have the ability," the person said. "Will you employ me?"

I stayed silent for a moment. I don't think she even recognizes me. "Are you a boy or a girl?" – Buttercup scowled – "Do you have ID?" I teased.

"I'm a girl!" she exclaimed as she sat back in her chair, "Where's your ID? Are you really the owner of this place or am I just here so that you can annoy me?"

I pulled out my wallet and showed that I was the owner of the coffee shop.

"Oh… I see," she said, "So _you're _the new owner of this place. Princess Butch asked Daddy for a share of the company, huh?" I roll my eyes.

Desperate for a barista, I answer, "Anyways you got the job." She smiles.

"Wow, you didn't even ask me any questions about what I know," she said, "Great. I'll start as soon as possible." I stood up and she followed me. I walked to the supply closet.

"So you're a coffee prince huh?" she asks on the way, "I heard that Nathaniel of the great food company gave his sons the company."

I look over my shoulder. "No, not yet. For now, I only own the coffee shop," I said ruffling throughout the closet. I paused. "Wait, Coffee prince? Is that what you said?"

"Yeah, you know what I mean." I tossed her a pile of clothes, which she managed to catch.

"That's your uniform. Go change and start as soon as you change." She glared at me but nonetheless, she walked away to change.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

"Hang in there dad," I whisper. My sisters and I stood around my father in the hospital. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you alive."

My father chuckled. "I'm afraid that there is nothing you can do. We all knew this day would come." All of us sadly nodded.

Bubbles spoke up, holding back tears. "It's okay, let's just be thankful for what we have right now."

"Yeah," Blossom choked out, "Even though we aren't exactly the richest people in the world, we have the closest and strongest love of all families."

The nurse walked in. "I'm sorry girls, you have to leave right now. You can come back in a couple hours or so, alright?" We all sadly nodded and walked out the door. We all gave our father one last look of sympathy as we left.

"How will we support the family now?" I asked. "We were already poor to begin with."

"Not poor," Blossom argued, "Just... not wealthy."

"We need a way to earn some money," Bubbles said, "Like getting a job."

I sighed. "Can't we just ask for money from the mayor? I mean, he _does_ owe us something for saving the town a lot."

"No, we can't do that," Blossom said, "It won't feel right, not earning it ourselves. I think a job might be good for us."

"Fine," I scoffed, "But only because I want to help dad, and this family too."

"Just start small, stay with a small job at first," Blossom instructed, "Just stay with that job until we find a better paying one."

"Well, I'm going to the coffee shop," I said, walking out of the hospital.

**The Coffee Shop**

I sat down and waited patiently. I got bored so I ordered a caramel macchiato; it was pretty good. I can see why people go here a lot. I got bored again and sipped my macchiato. I text messaged my sisters.

_Hey, what job are you getting?_ I asked them both.  
><em>I think I'm going to try the yogurt shop, <em>Bubbles replied.  
><em>I don't know... I guess I'll try the ice cream parlor because I'm standing in front of it right now, <em>Blossom answered.  
><em>Great,<em> I sent to both of them, _I'm at the coffee shop. I think I'll get a job interview. I have to find the owner now. Bye._

I stood up from my seat. "Um, excuse me?" I asked a worker behind the counter. He looked up. "There are job interviews today, correct?" I asked. He nodded. "So where is the manager?"

"Oh he will arrive shortly," he answered, "We'll inform you as soon as he gets here." I nodded and walked back to my seat.

Ten minutes later, the same person I talked to came up to me. "The owner is here now. He is ready for your job interview." He gestured for me to get up and go to a table with a man sitting down in front of it. I smiled and walked to the man at the table. He looked kind of annoyed. I saw him earlier talking on the phone. I guess who he was talking to was not exactly nice to talk to.

"I'm here for an interview. How do you do, I'm Buttercup," I said trying to sound as nice as I possibly could – which wasn't sounding so good. "You need a barista, don't you? I have the ability. Will you employ me?"

The manager did not respond for a while. "Are you a boy or a girl?" he spat out. How rude! What kind of a question – what kind of a guy would ask that question? "Do you have ID?" he asked. I felt my body tighten and my fists clench.

"I'm a girl!" I scoffed. I sat back in my chair and relaxed. "Where's your ID? Are you really the owner of this place or am I just here so that you can annoy me?"

He sat back in his chair and reached into his pocket; he took out a wallet and opened it. It revealed a card saying that he was the rightful owner of this coffee shop.

"Oh I see," I mumbled dumbly. Then he said something I would have never thought he would.

"Anyway you got the job." I smiled.

"Wow, you didn't even ask me any questions about what I know," I said, "Great. I'll start as soon as possible." He stood up and I did too. I followed him as he walked away.

"So you're a coffee prince huh?" I asked while walking, "I heard that Nathaniel of the great food company gave his sons a share of the company."

"No, not yet. For now, I only own the coffee shop," he answered looked around the closet. Then he stopped and looked at me. "Wait, Coffee prince? Is that what you said?"

"Yeah. You know what I mean." Out of nowhere, he tossed me a pile of clothes. I had to stretch my arm up to catch it. I looked at it. It was a ruffled white collared shirt, a low black vest, and black pants. **(Notes: See my profile to see how the uniform looks like. Don't worry, it is not ugly.) **

"That's your uniform. Go change and start as soon as you change." I nodded then headed off.

...

I walked out of the bathroom and smoothed out my clothes. Suddenly hands went onto my shoulders and the person – whoever it was – pulled me in front of them. I turned my head and saw the manager. I just remembered, I don't even know his name.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He shushed me.

"What are you doing?" I repeated. He let of me.

"You see that girl?" He pointed to some girl at a table drinking coffee. "That's a girl I have to marry."

"And you don't want to marry her?"

"Of course not," I scoffed, as if I should already know that.

"Then don't," I simply advised.

He scoffed. "You think it's that easy, cute. But seriously, I do not want her here or with me."

"Why?" I said over my shoulder, "She looks like a nice person."

"Oh that's what I thought when I first met her. No, she is a de-"

"Butchie!" I heard someone screech. "Oh Butchie? It's me, Princess! Come out, come out, wherever you are." It was that girl that the boss doesn't want to marry. So his name is Butchie.

"Hey, Butchie," I said again over my shoulder, "She's looking for you." I chuckled and took his hands off my shoulders, pushing him towards the girl.

"You got the job!" I heard someone say from my right. I turned and saw that employee I talked to before the interview. He hugged me. He acts as if he's known me for years. He's a nice guy.

Then he handed me a tray with two coffee filled mugs on it. "This is for table six over there." He pointed past Butchie and his girl, towards the table near the window in the corner. I nodded and headed toward.

When I was within earshot of Butchie and that girl, I heard Butchie say, "No, Princess!" She took hold of his hands. I walked past them to the table six.

I set the two cups of coffee to the people and started walking back towards the kitchen.

When I was within earshot of the boss and that girl, I heard the girl cry, "Why not, honey?" As soon as I past them, the boss grabbed me by the shoulders and put his arm around me.

"Because I have a girlfriend," he said, answering the girl. My eyes widened in shock. _Girlfriend_? I did not sign up for this.

"Right?" the boss smiled at me, then he thought for a second, "Buttercup?" Of course, he can barely remember my name and he already calls me his girlfriend.

"Her?" the girl shouted, "Your employee?" He simply nodded, smiling down at me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please review. And as for my other story, "Don't Want an Ending" I will continue working on that. I just got STUCK. I don't know what to write. But I'll figure it out. Maybe with your help? :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thanks to everyone!  
>Debre: <strong>Thanks so much. I'm really glad you liked it**  
>Animeskullgirl16: <strong>Aw thank you!**  
>FairieIllusion: <strong>Really? I didn't notice… Thanks for telling me though. And yeah I did get mixed up and I realized that when I published it. I was too lazy so I'm just going to go with it…**  
>MidnightAngel1095: <strong>You watched it too? It was my favorite drama, even though I missed so many episodes. And I am stuck on Don't want an ending… Yeah so thanks!**  
>Sissie131: <strong>Thanks! You too! (:**  
>Kurayami Daku:<strong> Hahaha Thanks so much :D  
><strong>Meli31295<strong>: Thank you (: I did work hard on it. Hahha  
><strong>Puteriemiley<strong>: GYAA! Thank you lol (:  
><strong>EccentricSuperchick<strong>: Thanks so much! :D  
><strong>(blank<strong>) : Thanks I'm super glad you noticed! (:  
><strong>She-Pirates kick-BUTT<strong>: Aw you think so? Hehehe Thanks so much!  
><strong>RQGJM9311<strong>: Lol you sound excited for this chapter. I hope I don't disappoint.  
><strong>StrawToMyBerry<strong>: You were the first reviewer! And I will work on Don't want an Ending. Thanks!

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls nor the Coffee Prince shows. Please review and enjoy!  
>Notes: I didn't watch all the episodes of "Coffee Prince" I just know the gist and stuff. So yeah that is why this won't be exactly like it. Bear with me please.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Bubbles' P.O.V.<span>

_Hey what job are you getting? _The text from Buttercup said.  
><em>I think I'm going to try the yogurt shop, <em>I replied.  
><em>Great, I'm at the coffee shop. I think I'll get a job interview. I have to find the owner now. Bye. <em>

I pulled over near the yogurt shop. I sighed of relief when I saw that they needed some more employees. I walked in and looked for the owner. I found a man that looked kinda like Blossom. Not that he was girly looking or Blossom was guy-ish looking. I knew him. It feels like trying to remember that loner kid who always sat in the corner in kindergarten. The problem is that I just really know him; it's gonna kill me if I don't figure this out.

"Excuse me sir? I'd like to work here, please," I said sweetly.

"Yeah, you're not gonna find a job here," he simply stated. My jaw dropped.

"Why not? i'm perfect for this job. Come on, I'll be the best employee ever. Give me a chance."

"Ugh, fine. But do not bring you and your sisters to come here and fight my brothers like before. And stay out of my way the whole time, and you might get to keep this job."

"How do you know about me and my sisters? Why would we want to fight you? We've protected Townsville civilians for over ten years."

"You just mmight be dumber than Boomer," he scoffed. "Get to work before I fire you. Bubbles."

Blossom's P.O.V.

I pulled over in next to the uptown ice cream parlor to apply for a job. This is awful. All my brains and academics don't apply here. Anyone – dumb or wise – could do this job with ease. I sighed as I got out the car.

Then I remembered that this could help Professor so I put a sweet smile on and walked inside. I saw a busy woman talking to some workers. She must've been the owner. I tapped her shoulder and cleared my thoat.

She smiled at me. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I want to ask for a job here."

Her face went blank. "Sorry honey, there are no available jobs here." I could feel my smile start to frown.

"But you can try the ice cream parlor downtown. It's new, so there must be some vacant spots you can fill, I'm sure. Just go ask that new manager down there, I think he'll be nice enough to give you a job." She smiled again and gave me the address. "Look for a tall blonde man – about your age, I think – and that's the manager."

"Thanks so much," I said. I walked to my car and started to drive downtown.

…

I pulled over when I saw the big letters saying, "Ice Cream Dream. Grand Opening!" I hope that I'll get a job here. I am just about to get a job, when I heard Buttercup on her way to her third job of the day.

I walked inside and looked around for a tall blonde man about my age. After a few seconds I found the man I was looking for.

"Um, excuse me?" I said. He turned around. My eyes widened.

"Hi, welcome to Ice Cream Dream. How –"

"Boomer?" I blurted out. "You're the owner of this place?"

"Uh, yeah," I said awkwardly, "Do I know you?" I rummaged through the contents in my purse and took out a big red bow. I placed it on my head and looked at Boomer. He didn't catch on.

"Okay, now that you've got your bow on, can you tell who you are and how you know me? Well everyone knows me – that's obvious – but still, how do you know my name?"

I threw my arms up in disbelief. "Boomer, it's me Blossom."

"Utonium? The one made of everything nice? Powerpuff Girls Blossom? No way!" he said. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I need a job," I said, in a slightly whining voice. I realized it might be a little harder to get a job from a Rowdyruff. I feel so stupid. Maybe I should think this over. I don't want to work for a Rowdyruff – the dumbest one.

"You're asking me to get you a job?" he asked, "Here? Really?" He chuckled. "And I thought I was stupid. Why would you want to work here when you spent so many years on academics and stuff? Why would you want this job?"

"I'm just desperate, okay?" I said. "And if you're not going to give me a job, that's fine. But _do not_ call me stupid – and you think I'm dumber than you. I would want this job as a start, so that I could find a better job along the way while working here." I started to walk out the door.

"Alright, alright, you got the job," he sighed. I stopped and turned.

"Really?" I asked, "Great!"

Buttercup's P.O.V

I set down the last tray of coffee of the day and walked back into the kitchen. I sighed and leaned on a table. It's been a long day, but it wasn't even half of what I had to do. I removed my apron and changed into normal clothes. As I started to walk out of the coffee shop, Butch stopped me.

He looked at his wall clock. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I scoffed. "I am leaving."

"Why?" he asked. "Where are you going?"

"Calm down," I smirked. "It's not like I'm quitting the job, Mr. Manager. I'm just going to my second job."

"You already have this job. Isn't that enough?"

"Some people are not so rich that they need a second job, or more. Not all of us can live the happy life of a wealthy person."

"That sucks," he laughed. I punched him on the shoulder and told him shut up. I turned to walk away.

"Wait," he called out, "What if Princess comes back? What do I tell her?"

"Figure it out Butch. You're smart… I guess." I started to walk toward Cupcake Bliss three blocks away. Later at 4, I'll be delivering pizzas around town until 5; that is when I finally get to go home after hours of working.

I hope that will be enough to help the Professor at the hospital. They have got to find a cure for his sickness.

Bubble's P.O.V.

I drove home after a long day of work. I collapsed on the couch and just laid there for what seemed like hours. I was exhausted. I could feel my eyes slowly shutting then fluttering open then shutting again. I suddenly heard the doorbell ring. I groaned and dragged myself towards the door. Blossom came in and collapsed on the couch the way I did when I got home. She buried her face in a pillow and sighed.

I fell onto the couch and yelled into a pillow. I hate my job, I hate my boss, I hate the fact that we have to get jobs. I hate working at the yogurt shop!

I heard Blossom sigh and say, "So what's wrong with _your_ job?"

I sat up and push the hair out of my face. "You still remember Brick, the Rowdyruff?" She nodded. "Yeah," I continued, "He's my new boss."

She suddenly sat up straight. "No way! Boomer is my new boss at Ice Cream Dream. Ugh, I hate it too. It's too easy for me, the ice cream flavors are so crazy. One person asked me for his 'usual' which apparently is Pickle Cheese ice cream with extra gummy bears. Plus, Boomer is the dumbest boss ever…" She sighed and rested her head on a pillow.

"That's okay. At least he isn't mean to you," I said.

"Brick is mean to you? In what way, Bubbles?"

"I don't know, he treats me like I'm Boomer. You know how before we saw Brick and Butch always make fun of Boomer because of the mistakes he makes?" – she nodded – "Brick makes fun of me. It's like everything I do, seems so stupid to him. Like one time today, I said 'Thank you, come again' to a customer and Brick rolled his eyes at me. What did I do wrong? Every time, I am nice to customers, he calls me stupid or looks disappointed. What is wrong with being nice to customers? Brick is crazy! I hate my job."

Blossom didn't reply. She looked mad though.

**The Next Day**

"Why are you driving me to work?" I asked my sister.

"Because I want to see how Brick treats you," she simply stated.

"Just don't start anything, Bloss," I said, "I can take him."

"Ok," she smiled. I rolled my eyes. She is practically looking for an argument with Brick.

…

As soon as we got inside, I walked behind the counter and saw Blossom sitting at a table. I thought everything would be okay. She wouldn't walk up to Brick and start yelling at him.

But then I saw Brick walking up to her instead. I just hope I get to keep my job at the end of the day.

Blossom's P.O.V.

He looked confused and kind of mad, but mostly confused. "Why are you here, pinky?" Pinky. I hated when I called me that.

"Don't worry Brick, I'm just another customer that walked through the door." He stared at me.

"Yeah, it looks like it," he said sarcastically. Then he sat down in front of me. "Are you her bodyguard or something?" he asked nodding in Bubbles' direction.

"No."

He scoffed. "Well you're obviously not here to see me…"

"You could be wrong," I sighed, "Anyway, how are things going with your new employee. You're not being unfair or anything like that to her, are you?"

He chuckled. "So you're _not_ here to watch out for your sister?" Of course, he is still the same annoying boy I knew.

I glared at him. "Brick, I'm serious. Leave my sister alone."

"I did your sister a favor. I gave her a job, didn't I? So you should be thanking me." We may be 24 but he is still an immature irritating kid that I once knew.

"But you know what I shouldn't be thanking you for?" He raised a brow. "The way you are treating my sister."

He rolled his eyes. "Typical Blossom."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are always looking out for your sisters constantly. You do know they can take care of themselves. Just guessing here: the last time you've had time for yourself was years ago?"

"Well –"

"And the last time you didn't watch out for your sisters was…"

I stayed silent. I didn't realize that my whole life was occupied with either saving the city or trying to support my family. I never really had time for myself. I never had a day at the mall with my friends, the last time I went out for dinner was years ago, and I always rejected a guy when he asked me out.

"That's none of your business," I choked out.

He smirked and put his hands up in surrender. "Calm down, Pinky. I was just pointing it out." His phone suddenly rang.

"What do you want? I'm working!" he scoffed at the person. "Boomer, why don't you call her yourself instead of calling me?" He hung up and stared at me as he was waiting for me to do something. I opened my mouth to speak but my ring tone interrupted. I answered my phone.

"Hello?"  
>"Blossom, it's Boomer. You're kind of late."<br>I looked at the wall clock. "Oh oops. I'll be there in a while." I hang up and put my phone back in my purse. I stood up from my chair and Brick got up too.

"Ooh, bad move Blossom. Not the best way to impress the boss," Brick laughed.

"Shut up," I hissed. Then I turned to look at Bubbles who was behind the counter. "You're going to have a great day at work, Bubbles!" I called out.  
>Then I glared at Brick. "Right, Brick?" He rolled his eyes and walked away. I walked to my car.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**FKS: **It might involve fluff... I don't know. Yes, I do Blues and Reds pairings. The Greens are kind of the main ones (but there still will be A LOT of Blues and Reds.) Thanks so much!**  
>Puteriemily: <strong>Did I get the name right this time? Lol. Don't worry, the whole story is more focused on the Butch and Buttercup (but there will be chapters like the previous one.) Thank youa lot!**  
>MidnightAngel1095offline: <strong>Really? Awesome! Now that's one down that I don't have to impress a lot. Hehe! That's a huge relief :D Thanks so much kay**  
>Cartoonlover03: <strong>Thanks so much. **  
>Sissie131: <strong>Seriously? Aw thanks. (:**  
>RQRGJM9311: <strong>Haha :D Brick is... at times xD I know right, people would think it would be that way. I wanted to make it different, so that no one would expect it. It'll work out though.**  
>Animeskullgirl16: <strong>I know right? Pickle Cheese... yum. Heheh just kidding. Thank you!**  
>She-Pirates kick-BUTT: <strong>That's a relief :D Yup I try to make the characters the same-ish like in the show. My plan is to keep tradition pairings actually. My fault, it's not so obvious yet. Anywya thanks so much. BTW what does that user name mean? Just wondering...**  
>JayJayBrownie: <strong>That's just who she is xD Haha Thank you so much  
><strong>Somethingnice17: <strong>Thank you! Of course I like Bubbles. It's not exactly in my plan, but I will totally consider that idea. I've never done crossovers so... Anyway thanks again!**  
>Ariannah360: <strong>HAHA YAY! I loved them as a child and I still do. Buttercup is the reason why my favorite color is green... Just saying. Lol thanks so much.**  
>Brandy and Mr. Whiskers: <strong>Yeah it is. There will be more chapters like that, don't worry. Thanks so much!

**Thank you to everyone! I really appreciate that you are reading and reviewing. (:**

**Remember****: I do not own the Coffee Prince show or the Powerpuff Girls. I did not watch all the episodes of Coffee Prince but it will be very similar. Read and Review! please**

* * *

><p>"This coffee is great. I love coming here for my morning coffee. This coffee shop is outstanding," a customer said to him.<p>

He smiled. "Uh, thanks."

"But it's not the _best_," the customer continued, "Word is that this pretty girl opened up a new coffee shop in a hotel. People come all over to stay in a hotel just for her coffee. I know what you are thinking – if she just opened it, why is it so famous? She uses her 'modeling' skills to advertise it. Her beauty already gets more customers, but the coffee there? It attracts even more. You used to be on top, Butch. But now – compared to her coffee shop – you're crumbling down in ruins."

"Excuse me?" Butch blurted out.

"Look Butch, I'm not saying you – well you do pale in comparison, but," he got serious, "Put your game face on, and beat this pretty girl's shop. You hear me? I know you can do better."

Butch groaned in frustration. "Wait, where's the coffee shop?"

"In the Joh-Eun Hotel down the street."

"What is the name of the girl?"

He pondered. "I'm not quite sure… Is it Queenie? Or Dutchess?"

"Princess?" Butch asked.

He thought for a while, then nodded. "That's the name. I had on the tip of my tongue. Do you know this girl?"

"Unfortunately," he sighs. "Thank you for the information." The customer finished his cup of coffee and left. Butch collapsed onto a chair and rested his head on the table.

"Father will be so disappointed," he muffled, "And it's all because of stupid Princess." He banged his fist on the table.

...

"Hey Buttercup!" he called out. Buttercup stopped what she was doing and glared at him. Nonetheless, she walked over to him.

"You don't just call out my name like I'm some pet of yours, got it?" she said. "What do you want? I'm working."

"Well stop."

Buttercup looked confused. "Uh... okay?" she said unsurely and slowly, "I guess I'll go home now..."

"No, don't."

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "I'm getting mixed messages here. What do you want me to do?"

"I have a job for you. I need you to – "

"I already have _three_ jobs. No thank you," she scoffed.

"Would you just listen?" he hissed. "It's part of your Coffee Shop job, okay?"

She stared at him. "What's in it for me?"

"You're getting paid more. Around $30 more."

"Make it $50."

"No way."

"$45," she demanded.

"$35," he argued.

"$40?"

He sighed. "Deal."

"Great. So what's the job?"

"I need you to come with me to sabotage another coffee shop," he instructed. "You know that girl, Princess? She 'coincidentally' came up with a new coffee shop that is now 'better' than mine."

"Okay, what is the plan?"

"A really important food critic is coming to her coffee shop. If we pretend to be waiters for him and serve him badly, he'd give them a bad review. Also, if he finds something wrong with the food or with the cleanliness of the place, he'd shut it down for sure."

"So we'll disguise ourselves as waiters," she said. "Alright."

Boomer's P.O.V.

"_She's on her way now, I guess. She just left._" Brick told me through the phone.

"Okay," I answered. "What was she doing there anyways?"

"_The usual: looking out for Bubbles,_" he said bluntly.

"What? Do you expect her to want to see you?" I laughed. "Aw, Brick's not gonna get his girl."

"_Shut up._" I instantly shut up. He sounded serious. "_Anyway, she's done looking after that spoiled brat for the day._"

"Hey Bubbles isn't a spoiled brat," I countered. I stopped myself. What was that? Why did I just suddenly defend Bubbles? That was weird. It just seemed like an automatic reaction.

"_Whatever. You don't have to get so protective over her. See ya._"

Suddenly, memories of Bubbles filled my mind. I remembered that in kindergarten, I hated her. I believed that she had deadly cooties. I literally exploded because of that kiss she gave me that one day. Then one day my brothers came back, revived from HIM's power. We were immune to their kisses. Over and over that day, Bubbles kissed me, thinking that I would soon explode like before. Now that I think about it... I guess... I kinda, maybe... liked that kiss? Strange. What is wrong with me today? I'm not thinking straight.

The door suddenly slammed and a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Hey Boomer," a voice said. It was Blossom. "I was just checking up on Bubbles."

I shook the thoughts out of my head. "Oh, cool. Um... so how is she?"

She looked curious. "She's okay. Why?"

"Just wondering..." I answered awkwardly. There was a long silence. Blossom was probably thinking about why I wanted to know about Bubbles.

"I'll get to work now," she said, still sounding suspicious. I nodded.

Brick's P.O.V.

"Whatever. You don't have to get protective over her. See ya." I hung up the phone.

"Who's protective?" Bubbles' quiet voice said. I turned and glared at her.

"Why –" I exclaimed then I paused. I promised Blossom that I would be nice. So I'll be nice.

Wait. Since when do I listen to whatever Blossom says? Why should I care?

I rolled my eyes but gave her the truth nonetheless. "Boomer still has that little crush on you." Well, it wasn't the exact truth. I'm the kind of person who reads between the lines. I could be wrong though. Oh whatever, no harm done. I smirked and started walking away. Then I stopped when I heard Bubbles again.

"Oh," she simply said. "Well if you want to know, I bet Blossom still kinda has feelings for you."

I scoffed. "I doubt it. Don't play those little mind games okay. I won't fall for them. "

"But it's not a mind game." I rolled my eyes and walked away.

...

Stupid Bubbles got me thinking about Blossom. Not in that way, no. I don't like her. Not as a friend or anything at all. She is basically just a person whose name I know, nothing more.

Although, I still keep wondering if what Bubbles had said was true  
>No, it's impossible. I don't like her, she doesn't like me. It's just how things were meant to be and I am perfectly fine with that.<br>But I guess it is kinda possible that she does. I don't know. She kissed me over and over that one day my brothers and I came back in town.  
>No, that was just to destroy me. It wasn't out of love or anything special. It would be really gross if it were true. Then I remembered what Blossom told me a few days ago.<p>

"_It may have been years since we've seen each other, but you are still that same immature little kindergarten boy I once knew._"

I do sound like a little boy right now. I'm thinking about how gross this girl is, as if I believed in cooties again.  
>I still think liking Blossom – even if it's just as a friend – is disgusting. It's just something I'll never do. I'm the kind of person who falls in love easily. I'm not cold-hearted – not all the time – it's just that I don't think I have time to fall in love. I'm too busy running this shop, trying to be the president of the company. I don't have time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RANDOM STUFF (I don't these I just love these songs!)<strong>

Any Filipinos? :D  
><em>Ikaw ang pag ibig ko<br>Ikaw ang buhay ko  
>Wala na hihigit pa<br>Sama kasama ka at mag kapiling ka_

Any Japanese? (:  
><em>Meguru meguru toki no naka de<br>bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru  
>tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara<br>kyou mo takai sora miageteiru_

Any English-speaking? (Of Course)  
><em>In a perfect world, one we've never known<br>We would never need to face the world alone...  
>I may not be brave or strong or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart<br>I know love will find a way, anywhere I go, I'm hone  
>If you are there beside like dark turning into day<br>Somehow we'll come through, now that I found you  
>Love will find a way<em>

**Buttercup and Butch's plan will be shown in the next chapter. Please read and review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aking . Pagamamahal: **Okay lang. Ang galling yung tagalog mo. Alam mo yung kanta yan: "Ikaw ang pag ibig ko?" Thank you so much!**CuzIluvChicken12: **Thanks! I really appreciate it. (:  
><strong>BloodRoseDoll: <strong>Well thanks for listening to your friend (: Heheh. I'm glad you like it.  
><strong>JayJayBrownie: <strong>To make things clear, it's traditional pairings. (Brick/Blossom, Boomer/Bubbles, Buttercup/Butch.) Yeah it's just that Bubbles is working for Brick and Blossom is for Boomer. Sorry, my fault. Thank you!  
><strong>RQRGJM9311: <strong>Lol I know right. Sadly, there are people like that… Hehe. Thanks so much. :D Hey you know what I was wondering while answering your review? What does your username mean? Just a random thought…  
><strong>Animeskullgirl16:<strong> Haha that would have been EPIC. It should happen huh? It'll be soon… maybe.  
><strong>She-Pirates kick-BUTT:<strong> Close, very similar to what's gonna happen. Reverse physiology… You think you can recognize it but at times, you could be wrong… And as for that name. I was like Really? when I read it. Anyway thanks so much.  
><strong>1000GreemSun: <strong>Thanks it truly means a lot :D  
><strong>Cartoonlover03: <strong>Thanks so much. I'm glad you liked it (:  
><strong>Sissie131: <strong>I hope you'll find it funny :D Thanks.  
><strong>PPGXRRB-luv: <strong>You'll find out soon-ish. (: Thanks so much.  
><strong>MidnightAngel1095: <strong>Aw that truly means a lot. That made my day. OMGEEE! So did you know that song in the last chapter? It was from the GMA show, _Ang Babaeng Hinugot sa Aking Tadyang. _It was an awesome.  
><strong>Fairytale Perception: <strong>This chapter is all about sabotage. Since when was Butch mature? LOL. Thank you so much!  
><strong>Quanktumspririt: <strong>Me too. I love that song. Lion King was like my childhood. I separated them by mistake. I realized that when I published it. I could have changed it but I think that the mistake happened for a reason… plus I was too lazy hehe. Anyway I think it will work. Yeah in the end I guess. So yeah I won't give away too much. Thanks so much! :D  
><strong>Greenluvr101: <strong>Thanks! Haha well romance is gonna come. I try to make things very similar to the Powerpuff Girls show and in that show, RRB and PPG grew up enemies. So yeah, it's hard to love someone you've learned to hate all your life.

**Wow! I got reviews fast! I really, really appreciate it, honestly. I can't thank you enough. It really makes my day seeing new reviews. Thanks! I'm just super happy. I am truly grateful for having such nice readers as you guys. (: You guys don't know how cheerful I am. **

**Hey I uploaded faster, just for you guys hehe. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Based on your reviews, a lot of you seemed anxious about this chapter. I got the sabotage you wanted... **hopefully.

* * *

><p>Butch walked into the Joh-Eun Coffee Shop. Princess immediately saw him and rushed over to his side.<p>

"Oh Butchie! I knew you'd come back! I just knew you would come crawling back to me," she exclaimed as she hugged him.

He scoffed and shoved her away. "No. I – "

Princess continued, "You dumped that boy-looking waitress and finally realized the love we share?"

He sighed. "No."

"Butchie, I'm prettier than her, cooler than her, and _way _better than her. She just isn't right for you. I know what's best for you, and that's me. Can't you see? You're being…" she paused to think, "You're being _brainwashed_ or you're under a spell that she cast on you. I bet that she-man is an evil witch, a villainous, ugly, freaky witch! You must listen to me Butchie! Stay with me and I'll hire one of Daddy's workers to kill that witch."

Butch stared at her. "Um. No she's not a witch, I'm sure. Okay? Now let's get things straight: you've got to stop calling me Butchie, you do not know what is best for me, I'm not brainwashed or under a spell, and I'm in love with her, not you. And you're a little on the stupid side for thinking she is a witch."

Princess put her arms on her hips and exhaled noisily. "Why are you here then? It's obviously not to try my coffee."

"For once, you are right. I'll have one cup of coffee."

"But you own a coffee shop. I don't understand why you would – "

"Just get me the coffee please."

"Hmph. Fine. I'll get you your stupid coffee. Maybe then you'll finally realize you have to ditch that ugly thing you call your girl." She walked out of sight, into the kitchen. Butch sat on the nearest table, holding a small frog in his pocket.

Buttercup walked past Butch's table as they exchanged devious looks. Butch watched as Buttercup – dressed as a Joh-Eun Coffee Shop waitress – went to the food critic's table.

"Good afternoon," the critic said, "My name is Dilbert Chester and – "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah tell someone who cares," Buttercup casually said as she pulled out a writing pad.

"Um, excuse me?" Dilbert asked.

"And what kind of name is Dilbert Chester?" Buttercup laughed, "You're mother must've hated you." **(A/N: No offense if your name is Dilbert… I think that name is perfect.) **

She turned to the whole coffee shop. "Hey everyone!" she shouted, "This freaky nerd's name is Dilbert Chester! Mommy _loved _that name for him I bet." Almost everyone laughed. Butch was the loudest, making hurtful comments. **(A/N Super sorry to all the Dilberts out there. I still love that name.)**

"For your information, if my mother did not love me, she wouldn't let me live in her house today." A sudden cold wind blew though the shop. Everyone stopped laughing and shivered. "It's a bit chilly in here," Dilbert complained.

Buttercup snickered, as she clicked her pen. "You live with your mother? Oh hilarious! Tell your mother to come bring a sweater for her little baby Dilbert," she laughed. **(A/N: No offense again.)**

"Yes, yes, can we move on please?" Dilbert asked, practically begging out of humiliation.

"Alrighty, what can we get for you today?" She chewed on her pen.

"Just a cup of coffee and a piece of bread."

A sudden yell interrupted them. They both turned around, seeing Butch standing up from his table and pointed at his cup on the table. Buttercup ran over to him.

"Sir! Sir, what's the matter?" she asked him.

"A frog is in my coffee! It's in my coffee!" he yelled.

"Get over it, sir!" Buttercup exclaimed, "This place is _infected_ with frogs and other insects. I told you customers multiple times: if you come to this coffee shop, you better get used to that."

From the corner of their eye, they see Dilbert crossing his arms, looking unhappy. They both smirk and continue their act. They heard a loud, high pitched scream saying, "Stop!" Buttercup thought she knew the voice but they both ignored it.

"In Butch's shop down the street, their coffee is not infested at all!" Butch yelled.

"Then why don't you go there instead?"

"You know what? I will!" Butch stormed off. A group of people overheard and left the shop. They are probably on their way to Butch's coffee shop. Buttercup smoothed her apron, put a smile on, and walked toward the critic.

"That man seemed very upset about his coffee," Dilbert harshly said.

"Oh, it was nothing," Buttercup scoffed, "Just another complaint about our coffee. We tend to get it a lot. We got used to it after the ten times it happened." More people left after hearing that.

"Ten?"

"Yeah, you didn't hear me? _Ten._ We got tired of it after the next fifteen times."

"So twenty five complaints in less than a month -"

"No sir, that is just 'the bug in the coffee' stuff. I'll let you in on a secret," she whispered, "There's been mold growing on our breads and cookies. It's such a bore making more pastries after it molds so we just leave it. Customers find the mold but we don't give them a refund. I mean, why would we? Listen, the boss told me not to tell anyone but apparently, there was dead mouse found in the kitchen. No one wanted to clean it so we left it there for days. Then after all those days, we saw bugs surrounding the dead mouse. It was disgusting. I'm starting to think it affects the food."

She reached into her pocket. "I took a picture of it because I thought it looked really nasty. You want to see it?" She handed him the picture. It was actually a picture Butch and Buttercup found on the internet.

"That's ghastly!" Dilbert gasped. "Is it still there?"

"It has been sir, for a couple weeks," Buttercup said. "Bugs are still there too." She smiled. "Anyway, I'll go get your coffee and bread."

"No thank you. I'm not in the mood for your bug-filled coffee and moldy bread."

Buttercup shrugged. "Whatever," she scoffed, "There will be more gullible losers out there who will still eat our 'bug-filled coffee' and 'moldy bread'."

"I'll just leave now, thanks."

As he was walking toward the front door, Buttercup stopped him.

"You might want to take the back door sir. The front door often falls on top of the customers when they open it due to weak nails and old wood."

"You haven't even fixed it yet, knowing it is weak?" he asked, surprised. "Ugh, just get me out of here."

Buttercup led him to the back door. They walked outside and saw that it was now getting dark. They saw a man in a black coat and hat covering his face; he was leaning against the wall. Buttercup knew it was Butch. Dilbert looked scared.

"Oh it's okay Dilbert," Buttercup assured, "That's just the guy we buy some of our food from. Sure the food might be dirty and might be leftovers from other restaurants, but it's cheap and what the customers don't know, won't hurt them." She smiled.

Butch started to walk over to them. "You want some lollipops, or maybe some ice cream? If you want the rest of the cake I found, it's too late. That coffee shop already bought it." Buttercup nodded, showing to Dilbert that it was true. The lollipops had hair and dust on it and the ice cream was half melted.

"No thanks," Dilbert said.

"I'll take the lollipops," Buttercup said, "The boss wants some for the young customers. We're running out." Dilbert looked like he was going to throw up.

"I'm leaving! I can't take it anymore! Did you know that I am the food critic? I bet you didn't know that?"

Buttercup and Butch gasped. "Oh no!" Buttercup sighed, "But I told him all the bad stuff about our coffee shop! He's going to give us a bad review!"

"You bet I will!" Dilbert said. "You made a big mistake tonight. I'm going to close this coffee shop permanently. Good night, boys!" He stormed away into the sidewalk. Buttercup's jaw dropped. _I'm a girl, idiot!_ She thought.

When he was out of sight, Buttercup and Butch high-fived each other. Out of his happiness, Butch kissed Buttercup. Buttercup instantly wiped her mouth.

"Yuck! Blech!" she said, walking away.

"What?" Butch said. He followed her out.

...

"What was that for?" Buttercup snapped.

"Nothing," Butch said. "What's the big deal?"

"That was my first kiss," Buttercup admitted.

"That didn't even count as anything. I was just so happy that I – that was my first kiss too," – Buttercup looked at him – "with a boy," he laughed.

She scoffed and threw a random water bottle at him. He quickly dodged it by ducking down. As soon as he got up, Buttercup threw a rock at him, hitting him straight in the face. She smirked and walked way.

Bubbles' P.O.V.

Blossom has been coming with me to work for two weeks straight. I wonder why she didn't come this time.  
>I walked through the door and saw Brick writing something on a piece of paper.<p>

He didn't even look up when he said, "Oh it's you two again."

"Actually, it's just one," I answered. He looked up with an unreadable look.

"Oh," was all he said. I took that as a "get to work" kind of thing.

...

"So where is Blossom anyways?" he asked me. He didn't seem curious. He didn't seem like he wished for Blossom to be here. He was expressionless and unreadable.

"She's at work of course."

"Oh."

It's been like this all day. He keeps asking one question and when I answer it, he only says, "Oh." Then he stays quiet for the rest of the time. Later, he would come up to me and ask another question. It's happened five times already.

"Hey Brick," I asked, "Why do you keep asking about Blossom? Are you worried about her?"

He glared at me. "Is it wrong to just ask? You can't ask about someone without thinking you care about that someone."

"So you don't care about Blossom?"

"Of course not," he blustered. He looked serious. He looked like he really did not care about Blossom. I didn't want to get on his bad side, even though I am already far into his bad side.

"Okay," I whimpered, "Just asking."

He scowled. "Get back to work."

Boomer's P.O.V.

"Who was that?" I asked when Blossom hung up her phone.

'It was Bubbles,' she answered, "I have to go pick her up at 3."

I nodded. I almost forgot about Bubbles. I wonder how she looks now. She is probably still as pretty as before. I always thought she was pretty, even though back then I hated her. I don't hate her now, I just don't like her. Well, that's not true. I like her I just don't _like_ her.

I kind of want to see her now. Just to see how she looks like, if she is still the same old Bubbles.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I looked at the wall clock. It was already 3. I had to go pick up Bubbles. She called me to go pick her up today for some reason.  
>I took off my apron and walked to my car. I started the car then noticed that I forgot to get gas for it. I sighed, took off my seatbelt, and walked back inside Ice Cream Dream. I sat down and thought.<p>

'I thought that you had to go pick up Bubbles,' Boomer said.

"Yeah," I assured, standing up. "I guess I'll have to walk. My car ran out of gas."

Boomer held up his keys. "I can drive you there." He looked kind of happy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. Brick told me to drive him somewhere anyway."

"Brick needs a ride?"

"His car broke down."

"Okay… thanks. Why are you so happy?"

He cleared his throat. "No reason."

….

"Blossom you're here!" Bubbles squealed.

Then she looked at Boomer. "Hi Boomer," she smiled. He smiled back.

Brick came out. "For once, I thought you wouldn't be over protective," he smirked.

"It wasn't," I answered. "It was Bubbles who insisted this time."

Bubbles smoothed her apron out and came out from behind the counter.

"I guess you are a spoiled brat," Brick said to Bubbles.

"Hey!" Bubbles and – much to Brick's surprise – Boomer said it at the same time. Brick and I stared at the two. Then I glared at Brick.

"Don't be mean Brick," I added.

He scoffed. "How was that mean? I was just pointing out the obvious."

Bubbles' P.O.V.

That's when things started to go downhill. Blossom and Brick started bickering. By now, every customer left, not wanting to get in the middle of their argument.

"She works hard for you and you treat her like poop!" Blossom snapped.

"Because she is!" Brick shouted. "She deserves the way she is treated."

"Really? It should be the other way around. You should be the one treated badly."

"I think you should. You're too bossy and too full of yourself!"

I sighed. It's been a lot of bickering after that. Boomer and I sat down near a table. I leaned my head on my hand and sighed again.

"Hey," I looked up and saw Boomer. He continued, "I don't think you should be treated badly."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Do they always fight like this?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "It's starting to get annoying."

"I was already annoyed by the first five minutes."

"Yeah, me too."

...

Then the strangest thing started to happen. Blossom's eyes glowed red as Brick continued to yell at her. She was using her heat vision. Brick better get out of there. He flew up in the air before getting hit. Blossom charged at him and punched him in the face. He kicked her legs, causing Blossom to trip over herself.  
>I looked away, not wanting to see how this fight will continue. I heard punching and kicking noises and shuddered at the sound. We haven't fought or used our powers in a long time.<p>

Suddenly, a blast of cold wind filled the room. I started to shiver. I looked over at Boomer who was staring upwards. I looked up and saw Blossom and Brick flying high up in the air. Blossom was using her ice breath as hard as she could. The whole world probably felt that cold wind.

"We've got to stop them," I heard Boomer say. I nodded. I would have gone straight up to them and stopped them but I forgot how to fly. Instead, I yelled at them.

"Stop!" I shouted. They kept on fighting as if they did not hear me.

"Stop!" I repeated. They were still fighting. It's useless. I tried one more time.

I drew a deep breath. "STOP!" I screamed. They covered their ears and yelled in pain. I smiled. Oh yeah, I'm back! My super sonic screams still work, just like old times.

"Ow," Blossom whined, "My ears! Bubbles!"

"My ears hurt!" Boomer wailed.

"Sorry guys," I whispered.

"What was that for?" Brick hissed.

"You guys kept on fighting," I simply said. "I had to stop it."

"Saying a simple 'stop' in a low voice wasn't enough?" he scolded.

Boomer interrupted. "Well, you guys didn't hear her the first time."

Brick and Blossom started to float back down. "You guys are the immature ones for once," Bubbles commented.

"She's stubborn," Brick pointed out.

Blossom glared. "You're hard-headed."

"You're too irritating!"

"_You _are too irritating! You're a pain in the neck! I don't even want to talk to you."

"Then why do you always come in here? Why do _you _start talking to me?"

"I – because-" she couldn't find the words to say. She yelled. "Because!" She yelled again and ice crystals flew onto Brick's face.

He quickly wiped his face with his hands. "Would you stop doing that?" he snarled.

"Hmph. No," Blossom sang. She grinned. Brick gave her a sarcastic smile back.


	5. Chapter 5

**SPECIAL Thanks to:**

**I-Hate-Reality's-Concept** and **amythist7 **and **MilitaryBratUSA** and **twilightgirl729 **and **Digilonewolfluver417** and **BC-luver123 **and **3B-JOJO** and **1000GreenSun **and **Greenluvr101** and **CuzIluvChicken12 **and **BloodRoseDoll** and **PPGXRRB**-**luv **and **Ariannah360** and **Yaoi**-**fanngurl **and **Joydream** and **Deathangel100200 **and **Cartoonlover03** and **Animeskullgirl16 **and **Fairie** **Illusion** and **MidnightAngel1095 **and **EccentricSuperchick** and **Meli31295 **and **She**-**Pirates** **kick**-**BUTT** and **RQRGJM9311 **for favorite-ing or subscribing to this story or me. (:

**Amythist7: **I know right? Other people would say, "Ehh... what?" Haha thanks for reviewing! It means a lot. (You reviewed twice) For the Chapter 1 review then: Weird but to me, I can't think of any Powerpuff girl character to die (unless they're evil) so, I don't want to kill Professor :D  
><strong>Puteriemily: <strong>Thanks :D I worked super hard on those scenes so I'm glad you liked it!  
><strong>Greenluvr101: <strong>Yeah, it will... (: Butch should have... So that will be a set back in the Green's relationship. Thank you.  
><strong>Pppgrulz123: <strong>I tried to do that for the chapter. That's why on my computer, it took up like TEN pages lol. Thank you.  
><strong>TotallyPowerPuff: <strong>Ah! Thanks so much :D  
><strong>RandomnessLuver135offline: <strong>YOU NOTICED? YAY! I didn't think anyone else did based on their reviews. Eh, I'll explain it to everyone after these replies. Thanks for reviewing.  
><strong>She-Pirates kick-BUTT: <strong>Thanks, it means a lot! I don't mind about the length about the review. As long as I know you loved it, it's okay. (: For Dilbert's name, I seriously Googled "World's most nerdy name" haha. I hope it fit him though. (:  
><strong>BC-luver123: <strong>Yeah, but imagine Princess's reaction. She would be beyond freaked. But Dilbert was scarred for life haha. Thanks for reviewing :D  
><strong>RQRGJM9311: <strong>Ohh... I see. Okay glad you like this story thanks so much!  
><strong>Animeskullgirl16: <strong>There's some hints :P so you've noticed. You know, if it weren't for this story being based on Coffee Prince, I wouldn't make her seem boy-looking. Because I get overprotective sometimes (weird right?) and get mad when people say she looks like one... hehe anyways thank you.  
><strong>Fairytale Perception: <strong>I specifically remembered that scene from the drama so yeah. And thanks, I still try to incorporate REDs and BLUEs into it as well, even if it's a small part. Thanks!  
><strong>Ariannah360: <strong>Lol thanks so much! I try my hardest :D Hey, you keep writing too ^_^ You kinda stopped around June right? Just a guess. But yeah, I haven't seen your stories updated recently.  
><strong>3B-JOJO: <strong>Haha thanks so much! I hope when you write a story, your readers will be just as awesome as you! :D Your reviews always make you seem that you really love this story, it means a lot :D  
><strong>1000GreenSun: <strong>Thanks so much! I know right, you'd think that Reds would be the mature ones being the leaders. Yeah the romance MIGHT be coming soon... (:  
><strong>I'm Nickolai's wifey Natasha x: <strong>Thanks so much! Glad the chapter made you laugh (:

Hey guys before you read the chapter, I just wanna point something out that some of you may not have noticed. Did you notice in the last chapter that there was a sudden super cold wind in Princess's coffee shop? _"A sudden cold wind blew though the shop. Everyone stopped laughing and shivered. "It's a bit chilly in here," Dilbert complained." _And in that scene, did you notice when they heard a high-pitched scream? "They heard a loud, high pitched scream saying, _"Stop!" Buttercup thought she knew the voice but they both ignored it." _If you noticed it, awesome. If you didn't, now you know.  
>I tried to make this chapter long for you guys because I haven't updated in a while. It's just a filler because I'm gonna go on vacation with friends and family for quite sometime so I decided to update before you guys get tired of this story :D I hope you aren't. There are some questions I want you to answer at the bottom so pretty pretty please answer them! Love you guys! ^_^ (I get tired of that emoticon) Oh well: to the story!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later<strong>

"I'm home," Buttercup said weakly as she walked into the house. She saw that the time was 10 pm. She looked up towards the stairs and saw Bubbles and Blossom walking down, looking tired as well.

"Great," Blossom said. She blinked a couple times to get rid of the sleepiness in her eyes. "Let's go to the hospital."

"But I just got home and I am so tired," Buttercup complained.

"We're tired too," Bubbles said, rubbing her eyes. "But visiting hours are almost over." As weak as Buttercup felt, she still wanted to see the Professor.

...

"Professor Utonium..." the nurse murmured as she scanned though her clipboard. "Go down the hall. He is in the first room on the left." The girls nodded and headed towards Professor's room.

Blossom gently knocked on the door and entered with Bubbles and Buttercup following behind.

"Hey Professor," Buttercup greeted.

"How are feeling?" Blossom asked.

"I'd lie if I say I feel better..." the Professor groaned as he sat up. "But I do feel less worried, knowing you three are okay... So what's been going on since I came here?"

"Everything's fine. There is no sign of crimes anywhere. And nothing is... upsetting us or anything like that," Blossom smiled.

"Our bosses upset me," Buttercup murmured quietly.

"We're okay Professor," Bubbles sang. "How about you? Any important news you have for us?"

"Any news like... 'The doctors found a cure for the sickness'?" Buttercup said hopefully.

"Thankfully there is a cure, but it is a new technique and quite risky," Professor sighed. "Anyway it doesn't matter. It costs over $350,000. And you know we don't have that kind of money."

"Well we got jobs – temporary only. Until we find better jobs, we're going to stick with the jobs we have now," Blossom said.

"Maybe we'll raise enough money for you," Bubbles suggested.

"Hopefully, depending on the payment of your jobs," the Professor noted.

"Well I get... a decent amount of money from Jojo's Yogurt Shop I get paid for every two hours I work," Bubbles informed.

"At Jojo's Ice Cream Dream, I have an agreeable two week paycheck," Blossom added.

"At the pizzeria, I get an okay amount," Buttercup said.

Professor smiled. "That's so -"

"And at Cupcake Bliss, I get paid for however many batches of cupcakes I sell..." she continued.

The Professor looked shocked. "_Two_ jobs?"

"And at the Jojo's Coffee shop I get a two week paycheck," she finished. "Just three jobs. I'd try to get another job if you'd like."

He laughed and shook his head. "Oh Buttercup you did have to work three jobs," he said, "Don't stress yourself. You don't have to get a _fourth_ job."

"It's alright Professor. If it's enough to get you out of this place..." She looked around, disgusted.

The Professor looked at each of them, smiling. The thing that made the girls smile so happily is the fact that the Professor was on the verge of crying. He held his tears of joy back.

"Thank you so much girls," he grinned, "This is the nicest thing someone has ever done for me. I can't thank you enough." A long silence passed.

"Wait a second," the Professor said. "You three said that you all worked at a shop that coincidentally started with the same name: Jojo. I know someone – actually three some ones – who have the same last name." The girls looked at each other, knowing that the Professor knows who they work for. They stayed silent.

The Professor spoke up. "Why are you working for the Rowdyruff Boys?"

"Well... we needed jobs," Blossom stammered. "We saw no one else who needed employees."

"And they took us in and gave a decent job."

"Girls, you know we need money but you do not have to earn it by working for somebody you don't like."

"But we can handle ourselves, it's fine," Buttercup assured. "We haven't been in any fights."

Blossom's eyes fell, knowing that she already has been in a fight with Brick. Bubbles looked at her also knowing that fact.

Buttercup caught them. "Right?" she hissed quietly. They didn't answer.

The Professor looked somewhat worried. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Buttercup sighed. "Come on. We're still the same tough, crime-fighting Powerpuff Girls you created. Have some faith, Professor."

"Yeah, we still watch out for each other," Blossom reassured.

Bubbles agreed. "That's true. One time I was having a hard time at work and Blossom went with me just to –" Blossom stepped on Bubbles' foot, trying to make her stop talking. Fortunately for Blossom, the Professor did not ask for the rest of the story.

Someone knocked on the door. "Excuse me," a nurse said softly, "Visiting hours are now over. The Professor needs his rest." The girls stood up and nodded.

...

"Finally!" Buttercup exclaimed, "We're home!" She sat down on the couch. Blossom sat down on the opposite side of the couch while Bubbles rested on her blue cushioned chair.

Buttercup looked at Blossom – who was looking at the floor. "Hey Blossom, what happened at the hospital?"

Blossom looked up and shook her head. "What? I have no idea what you are talking about," she laughed nervously.

Buttercup stared at her curiously. "Is there something you don't want me to know? Because you all know, that I will find out sooner or later. I always do." She waited for Blossom to say something, but Blossom stayed quiet. "Why aren't you telling me? Was it something bad? Did you rob a bank? Steal? Cheat? Lie? What happened?"

"She had a fight," Bubbles interrupted. Buttercup scoffed.

"It was with Brick," Blossom added.

Buttercup expected something worse. "Wow," she bluntly said, "That's it?" She yawned and looked tired again.

"But we're not supposed to fight anybody," Bubbles said, also getting sleepy.

"No, we're not supposed to fight _good_ people," Buttercup argued jadedly, "The Rowdyruff Boys aren't exactly angels."

"Hey," a deeper voice from outside said, "We heard that."

Blossom and Bubbles looked up and the window. Buttercup was half-asleep, not wanting to know what was going on.

"Go away," Buttercup groaned in annoyance.

"What do you want?" Blossom yawned.

"Let us inside first," Boomer's voice said. They heard footsteps going toward the front the door. Then the doorbell rang.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Well I wonder who that is at the door."

"Just open the door," Butch scoffed.

"Hey. This is our house. You're asking us for a favor. Be a little nicer, if possible."

"_Please_ open this door," Brick emphasized. None of the girls got up to get the door.

"Well, I'm not getting up," Blossom said with tired eyes. Bubbles was falling asleep. Buttercup sighed and dragged herself towards that door.

She opened it and saw the Rowdyruff Boys. (No duh...) "You know just because you are my boss, doesn't mean I have to kiss up to you... Why are you here?"

"It's a long story," Butch said. Buttercup raised her eyebrows and waited.

"It's a really long story," Boomer said again. Buttercup still waited.

"I got that," Buttercup said, "Are you going to tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand," Brick interrupted. Buttercup stared at him then nodded and closed the door. She walked back to the couch and went into a sleeping position. The doorbell rang again. This time Bubbles opened the door.

She sighed. "You probably should have told Buttercup the story... Do you know the time? It's 2 in the morning. Neither of us are exactly happy people when we don't get our sleep... Never mind that. Can you just tell us what's going on?"

"I would but..." Boomer stopped, "It's is kinda long."

Bubbles yawned. "Okay. Why are you here? At our house, I mean?"

"Oh that... We need a place to sleep for the night," Butch answered.

She blinked a couple times. Then she started to close the door. **(A/N: You all know she has a mean side.)** Brick stopped the door with his foot.

"Hear us out please," Boomer pleaded. After a moment, Bubbles decided to let them inside the house. Buttercup and Blossom sat up alarmed.

"Why?" Buttercup groaned as she leaned her head back.

"They're going to tell us why they are here," Bubbles said.

"We need a place to sleep for the night," they explained.

"What, daddy kicked the princesses out of the castle?" Blossom teased.

"Shut up," Brick scoffed. "We're serious. And we weren't exactly kicked out of the house." Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other with disbelief then looked back at them.

"I'm serious too," Buttercup said looking back at them. "Tell us why you need a place to sleep. Give us a good reason otherwise you'll be staying outside."

"Our father thinks that we are running our business wrong – our part of the business," Butch explained. He stopped and the girls waited.

"That's it?" Buttercup asked.

"Why did he kick you out then?" Bubbles questioned.

Ignoring their questions, Brick continued. "So one day, he walked into the yogurt shop while I was talking to a customer. He was complaining about his yogurt so I told Bubbles to handle it. I thought since she's a happy person, she could calm this guy down. But no, he keeps going on and on about his stupid yogurt problems."

"Did he say yogurt problems?" Blossom whispered to Buttercup as Brick continued his story. Buttercup nodded.

"It was so annoying that I had to give him free yogurt to make him shut up," he continued. "Father saw it all and he was so disappointed. He said, 'Never give customers free food if they do not deserve it. That man was absolutely rude and horrible. You can't just treat him like a hungry little orphan and give him free food.' So then he told me that if I want to work like a poor man, I 'shall live like a poor man.' And that's why I apparently do not deserve to live in a house that is fit for a rich man."

"And for me, I was working at Ice Cream Dream while Blossom was taking a break to go to Bubbles. Father visited me without my knowing and he caught me at a bad time," Boomer explained. "So I was talking to this girl..." He caught Bubbles' concerned yet somewhat mad face. "An employee," he corrected, "And I told her that our ice cream flavors are getting kinda weird."

"Duh!" Blossom said to herself. Buttercup heard and laughed quietly. Bubbles looked over at them and contained her giggle.

"So then a guy comes to the counter and asks for a lemon-peanut butter ice cream with Oreo toppings. I told the employee to handle it because I could get my hands cold with lemon-peanut butter ice cream."

Bubbles and Buttercup cleared their throat. "Is this story getting anywhere?" Buttercup asked.

"Summarize, Boomer," Bubbles suggested.

Boomer pondered for a while. "Right. So then I decided to change the weird flavors to more common flavors – chocolate, vanilla, what most people would like. I thought that more customers would like the new flavors but I was wrong. I knew that the people of Townsville were kind and annoying. But I never knew that they have bad taste – really bad taste. There was a crowd of people outside the shop in less than two hours holding up signs saying, 'Bring back Tomato Soup and Banana Ice Cream!' and 'We want Blackberry Jellybean Ice Cream!' Father was so furious. He forced me to bring back the original flavors and told me to go stay in the shop for a whole week. He said, 'Ice Cream Dream is now open for another 7 hours.' I had to work 7 hours before coming here. I was the only one working for an extra 7 hours. So now my hands are freezing."

Bubbles got up from the couch and walked over to Boomer. She took both of his hands and put them together to cover them with her warm hands. She had small hands compared to Boomer so they didn't cover his hands completely. She looked to the side to see Buttercup and Blossom smirking jokingly. Bubbles rolled her eyes showing them that she is doing this in a friendly way, with no affection at all.

She looked up at Boomer and saw him smiling. She smiled back.

"Hey lovebirds," Butch interrupted, "Are you done?" Buttercup snickered. Bubbles let go of Boomer's hands and sat back down on the opposite couch. Boomer went to go sit down next to her.

"You were kicked out too because you messed up your shop too?" Blossom asked Butch.

"No," he said as if she should know.

"Well obviously because I work my butt off at the coffee shop to make customers happy as always," Buttercup retorted.

"So you're still mad about what happened after we sabotaged Princess's shop."

Buttercup hugged a pillow angrily. "Of course not," she snapped, "I've let that go."

"Looks like it," Butch grinned. He turned to the others, "I got kicked out because father said it might help to be around the 'lower' class, seeing as they are my customers. He says that I am distant from them and the coffee shop. According to him, being at the house was the partially the cause."

Bubbles raised her brow. "But how is the house –"

"I don't even know," Butch interrupted, using a tone that makes his father sound stupid.

A moment passed before Buttercup spoke up. "I'm going to bed." She stood up, grabbed a small pillow, and started to walk up the stairs.

"Wait where are we going to sleep?" Butch asked.

"Figure it out," Buttercup said as she reached the top of the stairs. She turned and leaned on the wooden rail at the edge of the second floor. "Go sleep at your shops. You have the keys to open that place."

"We can't sleep there," Boomer exclaimed.

"Aren't the Powerpuff Girls supposed to help the less fortunate?" Brick asked.

"Yeah but you aren't," Blossom told him, "You three are rich. You are more fortunate than us. We don't get our money that easily – especially now when we need it most."

Brick thought for a moment. "If you let us stay here for a week –"

"You said for one night when you came here," Buttercup corrected.

"Yeah but that was before. If you let us stay for a night, we would've asked again the next day and so forth. But now you know that we need a week. Once that week is over, we'll give you the money you need."

"So you were just going to trick us into letting you stay for a week instead of one night like you asked?" Buttercup asked.

Butch awkwardly put a hand the back of his head. "If you say it that way..."

"It makes you sound not so less fortunate?" Blossom finished. She stood up and grabbed a pillow. She threw it at them and Brick caught it. Bubbles did the same and Boomer caught it.

"Sleep down here," Blossom said. She and Bubbles started walking to the top of the stairs where Buttercup turned to walk to her room.

"Don't I get a pillow?" Butch exclaimed.

"Right..." Buttercup hissed softly. She took the pillow she had in her hand and threw it down to Butch with force. It hit his face and he stumbled back, alarmed. He looked up to see Buttercup smirking down at him. He scowled and lied down on a couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Before you stop reading this, can you guys do me a HUGE favor please? It's not much, I promise... If you are going to review (which I hope you will do... please!) can you answer these questions:<br>**1. Am I drifting away from the concept of the drama Coffee Prince? (I don't think this chapter was in Coffee Prince btw)  
>2. Is the story still interesting to you so far? (Only because this chapter wasn't much...)<br>3. Do you have any suggestions to make things better? I like knowing your thoughts on the story to make it more better for you guys. (:

**That's it... Thanks for reading! (Sorry it took long to update!) Hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ButtercupXButchForever: **Yeah their relationship has been slow due to their arguing. I was just trying to show how much they hate each other. But I guess that's enough of that… Yeah okay. MORE ROMANCE! Oh and thanks for reviewing (:**  
>Fearlessgurl101: <strong>Wow. That's a first. And probably will be the last. Everyone else's suggestions were like "more romance." Not that I minded. But thanks. (: That made my day.  
><strong>Brightshadow9494: <strong>Oh thanks! Hey, you probably don't have horrible ideas. I bet one day, you will update your first story. And when you do, tell me. I'd be happy to read it. Just get some inspiration from somewhere. IDK a song, a place, a memory, etc. Just have fun with it! Thanks again.  
><strong>1000GreenSun: <strong>Hehe, thanks. Glad you still like this :D Just tell me whenever you have any suggestions.  
><strong>Animeskullgirl16: <strong>Thank you (: Alright, just tell me when you have some suggestions. Thanks again!  
><strong>CuzILoveChicken12: <strong>It's okay :D You don't have to think of any immediately. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>Fairytale Perception: <strong>Right. I knew it wasn't as dramatic as the Coffee Prince… ): Oh well since you said it was still good… Yeah so thanks! Oh and don't worry I didn't take your suggestion as rude. I saw it from your perspective. I wouldn't want you to get bored. (: thanks again!  
><strong>Ppgrulz123: <strong>I really happy you're still interested in the story. Yeah, hooray for awesomeness… LOL. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>Greenluvr101: <strong>It was? I thought it was one of the worst chapters because it was super short… I guess a lot happens in a short chapter. Hehe. Thanks so much!  
><strong>RQRGJM9311: <strong>It's okay, think later. Haha. Thanks!  
><strong>Ariannah360: <strong>Thank you. (: its okay if you have no suggestions yet. Thanks for reading :D  
><strong>MilitaryBratUSA: <strong>Well thank you so much! :D Hope this story will still be interesting to you.  
><strong>Kadienewberg: <strong>Yea, it isn't like Coffee Prince ): Oh well. Alright. So you are a romance reader? Awesome. Okay, thanks!  
><strong>PrinceofDestruction: <strong>Thank you (: You know curiosity killed the cat… Sorry. But satisfaction brought it back. LOL thank you again  
><strong>NAWHdinosaurs: <strong>It makes me smile seeing that happy review. Thanks! Glad you like it  
><strong>Yasu: <strong>Aw, you think this story is great? That means a lot. Thank you :D  
><strong>I'm Nickolai's wifey Natasha x: <strong>Yeah I guess it is. Intriguing? Why thank you. Great suggestion. Maybe that'll work. Yup I'll try it. Heads up: it probably won't be in this chapter. Maybe in the next or the next.  
><strong>Amythist7: <strong>I know right? I see what you're saying. To people who have seen the drama, they would know the whole story… that makes sense :D thanks for reading.

And thank you to: **NAWHdinosaurs** and **PrinceofDestruction** and **slashingfruit101** and **Yellow-Lamborghini** and **Peanut-Butter-Pretzels** and **ppgrulz123** and **peanutbutterandjealous** (love that username by the way lol) and **BrightShadow9494** and **fearlessgurl101** and **ButchXButtercupForever** favorite-ing and/or subscribing. Thanks so much!

Now that that's done with, here's my actual author's note (:

**Hey my little reading mushrooms! **Sorry it took long to update… It's because of that family vacation… **TO DISNEYLAND**! It was fun but let's not talk about it. I know you guys probably don't care and only clicked on this to actually read a PPG story… So I'll stop talking now and let's get down to business… **TO DEFEAT THE HUNS! NYAH!** (Sorry, they sang that at Disneyland) anyways…

One more thing! Today's my birthday! So for your present… wait. (Whatever I give presents on my birthday.) I updated the story. And added some of the suggestions you guys gave. (Most of you wanted romance, fluff, and one or two said to move along with the story. Yeah!) I am super happy today! So happy that I made this whole chapter this morning :D Love you all! Happy birthday everyone! LOL Super sorry for all this cheesy and corny stuff. You all know I hate cheesiness.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, Disneyland, the Coffee Prince drama, and… yup that's it. _No cheesy stuff like: But I do own yummy buttered toast I shall be eating soon. Nope. Anyways, read._

* * *

><p>Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles walked out of their room and down the stairs. They looked over at the living room and saw that the Rowdyruffs were still asleep. They ignored them and walked off into the kitchen.<p>

Bubbles took out a bowl and started mixing ingredients for pancakes. Blossom and Buttercup sat down on the tall chairs next to the counter. Blossom looked back towards the living room.

"He's using Professor's chair as his sleeping place," Blossom murmured. Buttercup looked at Professor's chair and saw Brick lying on it sideways. Neither of the girls looked mad – but kind of miserable. They stared at the Professor's chair for a while – maybe longer.

The room was suddenly filled with red lights. Blossom and Buttercup turned and looked at Bubbles. She was using her laser eyes to cook the pancakes faster.

She set a plate in front of Blossom and Buttercup. Then set two pancakes on each of their plates then put two on her plate. She sat down then saw Brick sleeping on Professor's chair. She sighed and turned away to eat her pancakes.

After a few minutes, they were all done eating. Buttercup was the first to get up to wash her dishes. Then Blossom and finally Bubbles.

"Good morning," they heard a voice say. They all turned and saw Brick and Boomer. Their hair was a little messy and they still looked dazed from just waking up.

"Hi," Bubbles said quietly.

Blossom sighed, thinking about the Professor. "Um next time, don't use that chair please. The couch Butch is laying down on right now is a pull out sofa. You can use that instead," Blossom told Brick. He nodded. The girls started walking out of the kitchen.

"Breakfast is on the counter," Bubbles said over her shoulder. They walked up the stairs into their room.

...

Blossom finished dressing up and looked at herself in the mirror. She focus was averted as she saw a picture taped to the corner of her mirror. She walked closer to it and pulled it off.  
>It was picture of her, Bubbles, Buttercup, and the Professor. She turned it over and saw her messy writing, <em>"Me, the Professor, Buttercup, and Bubbles: First Day of Kindergarten!" <em>She turned it over again to see the picture. The Professor was sitting on his chair and Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were floating in the air next to him. She down on her bed with the picture in her lap.

Then someone knocked on her door and she looked up. She turned over the picture. "Come in."

The door opened and Brick walked into the room. "Hi," he said shyly.

Blossom raised a brow. "Hi."

"You three looked kind of sad… and depressed," he said as he sat next to Blossom. She didn't say anything at first.

Brick spoke up again. "What's wrong?" A part of Blossom was wondering why Brick was being nice to her. But she also felt like she could trust him enough to let out all her feelings. She had no idea why she felt that way.

"Why do you care?" Blossom sighed.

"To be honest, I have no clue why I care. But I do."

Blossom sighed again as her eyes lowered, focusing on the picture lying on her lap.

Brick noticed and slowly reached for the picture to make sure that Blossom was fine with him taking the picture. When she didn't react, he took that as Blossom's approval. He held onto the picture and turned it over.

It was then that he realized the Professor wasn't around; also, he was using the Professor's chair last night to sleep on. He immediately felt guilty, thinking the Professor was dead. If he was dead, he wouldn't want to bring it up. However, he wanted to know if the Professor was alive or not.

"Is he..." His voice trailed off.

"If you're thinking that he is dead, he's not." Blossom explained. Then she sniffled. "But in his condition now…" Brick looked up from the picture and saw a tear fall from Blossom's eyes. Luckily for him, she didn't start crying like any drama queen would.

"The Professor is in the hospital. He has a sickness that is... going to kill him, unless they give him the cure."

"Why don't they give it to him?"

"We can't afford it. That's why all three of us are working."

"And that's why you let us stay here?"

Blossom nodded. "Even if we work 24 hours a day for weeks straight, it wouldn't be enough to pay off the hospital bills." She sighed.

"If you want, my brothers and I will leave," he suggested, thinking him and his brothers were a bother. Normally he wouldn't care if he was a nuisance to anyone, but now, somehow, he cared.

Blossom looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something but Brick interrupted.

"How about we give you the money and leave by tomorrow? You're in the middle of some drama and we wouldn't want to get in the middle of it or make it any worse."

"Where would you go?"

He exhaled and leaned on the side of the bed. "We would beg our father let us back inside the house... Knowing how furious he was, that probably wouldn't happen. I guess we'll just… We'll be fine."

It was quiet for a while. Then Blossom spoke up. "There's no other place you could go to, so you came to us?"

"You were our only hope," he confessed.

Blossom put her hand on top of his hand. "You can stay here, Brick." He looked down at their hands and smiled.

Someone knocked on Blossom's door. "Are you two ready to leave?" a voice outside asked.

Blossom let go of Brick's hand as they stood up.

Then she turned to Brick. "You do not tell anyone what I just told you, okay?"

He nodded as he opened the door. He let Blossom out before him. They walked out and saw Boomer and Bubbles talking outside Bubbles' door. As soon as they stepped out of Blossom's room, Boomer and Bubbles stopped talking and turned to face them.

Brick and Boomer looked over their wooden rail and saw Butch still sleeping in the living room.

"Do we wake him up?" Blossom asked them when she saw Butch.

Boomer shook his head. "Not a good idea. Butch gets really mad if you wake him up." At the same time, Buttercup came out of her room.

"Hey Buttercup, can you stay behind until Butch wakes up?" Blossom asked.

"Why?" she scoffed. She walked past them and started to walk downstairs. The rest followed her. She turned and saw Butch sleeping. She looked around and saw some fruits in a basket. She picked an apple up and she raised it up to throw it at Butch.

Boomer grabbed the apple before she could throw it. "What are you doing?" he screamed at the same time, trying to be quiet. "You can't just wake up Butch like that. He'll be furious."

"Just wait until he wakes up," Brick suggested. Buttercup hated that they were telling her what to do. By now, Bubbles and Blossom were already out the door. Boomer and Brick moved faster to catch up with them. Buttercup slammed the door after them; then she turned to see if that woke Butch up. She sighed when she heard him snoring.

She went down to the living room where Butch was sleeping. She yanked his blanket causing him to roll onto the floor. Butch opened his angrily and growled. He looked up and saw Buttercup.

He rolled his eyes. "What was that for?" he asked, dusting himself off.

"We have a job. And you are the manager. I don't think you should be late," Buttercup answered. She sighed, putting a hand on her hip. "They told me you would be furious if I woke you up. Is this you being furious?"

"I'd be furious only if it were Brick or Boomer – or anyone else actually."

Buttercup grinned. "I feel special," she sarcastically remarked.

Butch looked around the room. "Where is everybody?"

"They left a while ago. I had to stay behind because they told me to wait until you wake up. You didn't wake up after a few seconds so I woke you up instead. Get dressed and let's go." She walked away and started going up the stairs.

He sighed. "I'm not going to work."

She stopped and went back a step to see Butch's face. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Remember when I told you why I got kicked out of the house last night? Because I am not very close to my customers?"

Buttercup leaned on the wall. "Yes. Why?"

"I didn't tell you the whole story..." he sighed, "Lately, I've been getting... harsh criticism from them. Normally I wouldn't care but now it's affecting a lot people. I need someone who believes in me. I do worthless things. I'm a good-for-nothing of the world. Everyone speaks ill of me: 'Butch

won't have an opportunity, He has not come across the job he wants to do.' They don't trust me. My father and brothers sort of trust me... I think. And you can't trust me; which is hard to deal with when in love." **(A/N: Who remembers this from the drama? I vaguely remembered this scene so it might not be exactly what happened... heh)**

Buttercup's eyes lowered; she couldn't believe what he said. "Come on. We have to go to work," she said, trying to ignore what he said.

**Later (On Buttercup's Phone)**

"What!" Bubbles squealed through her phone.

"Hold on, say that again," Blossom excitedly said, pressing her phone against her ear.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "See I knew this would happen! You two always get too excited and –"

"Well duh!" Bubbles said, "It's not everyday when I hear that _you've _fallen in love."

"And with a Rowdyruff? ... So unexpected," Blossom murmured.

"Oh shut up," Buttercup scoffed, "I know your secret. Don't act all innocent. You have fallen in love too... with a Rowdyruff." Blossom and Bubbles stayed quiet while on the other end, Buttercup smirked in satisfaction.

"But the difference is _I_ don't like it at all. On the other hand, you are ever so happy and content." She rolled her eyes again. They looked up at her and sighed in defeat.

"I never wanted it to happen," Buttercup whined. "I thought that working for a Rowdyruff wouldn't be a problem, seeing as I can easily handle myself. But I didn't know this would happen! I can't handle this!"

"Why not?" Blossom questioned, "You _are_ the toughest one of us."

"No I'm the toughest _fighter_," Buttercup argued. She paused. "I wish it never happened," she whispered. "It makes me feel weak and vulnerable somehow. Haven't you ever noticed that the toughest people became wimpy when they fall in love?"

"No," Bubbles assured. "That's never happened... I think."

"Yeah, name one time."

"Um... Shrek," she answered.

Blossom scoffed. "Shrek? He's not real!"

"Whatever. Anyway he turned all weak and stupid after the first movie." **(A/N: If you don't know Shrek then... you just don't know Shrek. It's not important, I was just watching the movie and realized that he did become kind of wimpy...)**

Blossom's face was expressionless. She blinked a couple times, shook her head, and said, "So what you're saying is that falling in love makes you feel weaker."

Buttercup nodded. "Doesn't it?"

"Not really," Bubbles said, "Because it's Butch you fell in love with. I don't think he would soften you up and make you wimpy."

**The Yogurt Shop (Way after the phone call)**

"I'm taking a break!" Bubbles called out when she saw Boomer and Blossom walk through the door. "Hi Boomer, hi Blossom" she greeted with a smile. They smiled back.

From a distance, Brick heard that Bubbles was taking a break. He crossed his arms. "Did I say you could take a break?" he retorted as he turned around to see Bubbles. Instead, he saw Blossom's strict expression and shut up; but he did keep the same look on.

Bubbles and Boomer sat down together in front of a table. Brick and Blossom eventually did the same, sitting together at a table near Boomer and Bubbles.

After a few minutes, the four started talking about Butch and Buttercup.

"Can you believe that Butch actually likes Buttercup?" Boomer snickered.

"How do know that?" Bubbles asked.

"We just got off the phone with Butch. He told us that he does."

"Can you believe Buttercup likes him back?" Blossom added.

"Really?" Brick and Boomer asked.

Bubbles and Blossom nodded. "It's true," Bubbles said unhappily, "But it's sad because Buttercup doesn't want to love Butch."

"Why?" Brick asked.

"She said it makes her feel weak," Blossom answered.

"That's exactly what Butch said," Boomer added.

"Because it's true," Brick said nonchalantly. Everyone stared at him.

"What do you mean? You actually agree with them?" Blossom scoffed.

"Well yeah. I mean take Boomer for instance –"

"Don't bring me into this," Boomer interrupted.

"Let me explain," Brick said as he turned back to Blossom, "Boomer fell in love with Bubbles and now he's 'weaker.' Like he isn't as tough as before." Brick and Blossom looked at the other two. They were turned away from each other, hiding the blushes forming on their cheeks.

Brick and Blossom both turned, rolling their eyes in disgust. They looked up and saw each other. Brick stared at her and she stared back. Blossom scoffed at him and quickly averted her eyes. Still, Brick saw a slight smile forming on her face. Brick smiled back at her – though she didn't see.

**So enough fluff for you romance readers? (: Sorry this one was short. I keep trying to make it long but I just stop for some reason… Anyways, thanks for everyone's suggestions and comments. I'd really appreciate it if you any of you give me suggestions or feedback. Thanks so much!**

**And do you think everyone has stayed in character so far? It was kind of hard to make Buttercup fall in love… so I just made love seem weak to her. Did it work? Is it still Buttercup?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ppgrulz123: **Thank you. I did have a great birthday :D And I'm happy that the chapter had enough fluff.  
><strong>NAWHdinosaurs: <strong>Thanks so much (: Haha. That was one of my favorite parts of the story. Glad you liked it.  
><strong>Spiceypepper: <strong>That was a nice way to say that love makes us stronger, not weaker. OMG. Would you mind if I used that in the story? If you don't mind, GREAT! If you do, it's okay :D Thanks for reading  
><strong>Cartoonlover03:<strong> Thank you. I'm so relieved to hear that you like this story (:  
><strong>Yasu: <strong>Yeah, I thought, "What would Buttercup think of being in love?" And I came up with that (: And no, it's okay that you are like Butch in the morning. Lol. I yelled at my sister for waking me up one time… Yeah, I got that idea from me waking up in the morning. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>JayJayBrownie: <strong>Yeah, those two are really stubborn. And maybe, they might be like that – afraid of what others might think. IDK.  
><strong>Animeskullgirl16: <strong>Ah thanks I tried to make it seem like that. I think that Blossom and Brick are stubborn but probably not as stubborn as Buttercup and Butch. And yeah, Boomer and Bubbles are on the crush stage. (: Oh and thanks for the birthday greeting.  
><strong>Greenluvr101: <strong>Thank goodness she is. I did try to make it fluffy-ish. Thank you (:  
><strong>Fairytale Perception: <strong>Oh great. And yeah… I guess. I just tried to make the story move along. Anyways, thank you (:  
><strong>Anim3luvr: <strong>Thank you! Yeah, Butch wouldn't tell his brothers about his crush so… TOO MUCH SAID. Haha, thanks again :D  
><strong>Kadienewberg: <strong>Wow, thanks :D That means a lot. (:  
><strong>LilMonkeyCupcakes: <strong>Thank you :D Oh my gosh, you really think this story is that good? I was so happy and surprised when you said that. I was like O_O except with smile. BTW, you went to DisneyWorld? I've never ever been there. It's like a dreamland. Thanks again!  
><strong>ButtercupXButchForever: <strong>It's true. Shrek did become wimpy. But I think – I kind of don't remember – he did admit he was a scary ogre before and he wasn't now… then something about Rumpelstiltskin and wishes… Anyways. Thanks :D  
><strong>TotallyPowerPuff: <strong>Hi Thanks for thinking this is amazing. Oh and their conversation wasn't anything. But I will tell you it was effective ;) I'll explain. Haha. Thanks again!  
><strong>1000GreenSun: <strong>Lol, Thanks :D I still love Shrek though. Even though I called him wimpy. And yes, the feelings have come out. Haha. Thanks again (:  
><strong>MilitaryBratUSA: <strong>Thank you. Yeah, it's based on a Korean drama (eh..) so it's gonna have a lot drama. :D I'm glad you thought it was funny (:  
><strong>Bubblynikki0914: <strong>That's cool (: Mayroon ka nagsasalita ng Tagalog? I'm still kind of learning because I grew up in America. Thanks for reading!

Thank you to **spiceypepper **and **lilMonkeyCupcakes **and** bubblynikki0914 **and **RainkissedSongstress **for favorite-ing and/or subscribing (:

**Hello buddies! **So first, I want to thank you all for the birthday greetings they made me smile. And thanks for all the reviews. It makes my day. So just to remind you all of where each relationship is standing (because some of you asked me):  
><span>Butch and Buttercup:<span>They feel like they are starting to like each other, but do not want to because it makes them feel weak.  
><span>Boomer and Bubbles:<span>Crush stage. But they both know it. (People who love this couple will be happy with this chapter)  
><span>Brick and Blossom:<span>Love/Hate relationship. They can't stand each other at times but still care for each other.  
><strong>Hey I'm going to the Harvest Crusade today and tomorrow!<strong> If you love GOD and want to know him more, you should go :D It's for everyone – religious or not. Look it up. They have a website. (: Please go :D Thousands have already come.  
>Anyways, please read the story.<p>

* * *

><p>"Go away," Buttercup said, annoyed. She jumped on her bed, landing on her pillow. She lied down and held an open magazine over her face.<p>

"No," Bubbles smiled, as she lifted the magazine. "So tell us what happened between you and Butch."

Buttercup raised a brow. "Nothing happened. And nothing is going on between us. Why would you think that?"

Bubbles scowled at her. She threw the magazine down on the bed and sat on it, making sure Buttercup wouldn't take it from her.

"Well, you did tell us that you liked him the other day," Blossom reminded, "You have to tell us why? Something happened that day. Why aren't you telling us?"

"Nothing happened!" Buttercup exclaimed, sitting up. "I don't even know why I ever said that to you the other day." She grabbed the magazine that Bubbles' was sitting on. Bubbles stared at the magazine, wondering how it Buttercup managed to steal it while she was sitting on it.

Bubbles opened her mouth to say something but it came out as stammers. She pointed at the magazine. "How did you –"

Blossom immediately took it from Buttercup's hand before Buttercup could cover her face again. "You said that because you like Butch," she grinned.

"No, I don't. When I told you that, I guess it was just a stupid thought. I just said it at the time because he told me that he loved me before I called you. At that moment, I probably thought I loved him back but I don't," Buttercup assured sternly.

Bubbles crossed her arms. She and Blossom exchanged looks then looked back at Buttercup.

"Denial," they both said at the same time.

Buttercup scoffed. "Why are you guys so stubborn?"

Blossom gasped and put a hand over her heart, as if she was insulted. "Us? Stubborn? And that's coming from _you_ of all people?" She started laughing and Bubbles joined her.

Buttercup crossed her arms and blinked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are the most stubborn one of all of us," Bubbles giggled.

"You and Butch actually," Blossom said. "And the last thing we need is two stubborn people in our house."

Bubbles nodded. "You and Butch need to set your stubbornness aside and realize that you love each other."

"Yeah like that will happen," Buttercup sneered. "I'll do that when pigs fly."

Blossom and Bubbles looked around the room and saw three stuffed toy pigs: one pink, another blue, and the last green. They quickly picked them up and threw them at Buttercup.

Then Blossom looked at Bubbles. "Bubbles, did you see that?" she said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, I believe I saw pigs fly," Bubbles answered in the same tone. Buttercup rolled her eyes and shook her head. She picked up a stuffed toy and threw it at her sisters. They all laughed.

**Meanwhile Downstairs**

"You told them what?" Butch shouted.

Brick snickered. "It was a little white lie. No harm done."

"No harm done? You told her sisters about a phone call that never happened. Now they think that I have admitted that I love Buttercup. I'd never admit anything to you guys."

"But don't you love Buttercup anyways," Boomer corrected. Butch clenched his fist and held it up, ready to punch Boomer. Instead, unclenched his fist and turned away from him. Boomer starting laughing, thinking he had won the fight. Butch immediately turned back around and smacked Boomer.

**Later**

Butch inserted the keys and opened the door to the coffee shop. His phone suddenly rang, interrupting the quietness of the empty shop. He sighed when he saw the name of the person calling.

A while after, Buttercup entered. She saw Butch talking on the phone, speaking kindheartedly but at the same time, looking as if he would explode with anger.

"Alright, have a great day, sir," Butch said kindly. He furiously hung up and slammed his phone on a table. He looked up and saw Buttercup.

"Oh, hey Buttercup."

"That's strange. Back at the house, you seemed okay. And now, you look infuriated."

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Yeah. Princess is coming. And she's bringing her father with her."

"What, you need her father's blessing first?" she teased.

Butch glared at her. She smiled and put her hands up in defeat. He turned away but Buttercup caught a small smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She walked to a table and sat down, resting her legs on the table. "So why are she and her father coming?"

"My father convinced them that I am madly in love with Princess. I have no idea why they were convinced but they are and there is nothing I can do about it. So my father told me that her father is a very important businessman who runs a very important company. He wants me to make a deal with him to promote our company."

"So let me just get this straight – Princess and her daddy are coming because they think that you love Princess but all you are really doing is trying to get a deal with her father?"

He nodded and turned to look at the wall clock. He groaned in annoyance. "She'll be here in about an hour."

Buttercup stood up and patted his shoulder. "You'll know what to do," she said trying to lighten his mood.

Butch threw his hands up in frustration. "But I _don't_ know what to do," he said as he sat down. "If I pretend to actually like Princess, it would have to stay that way to help our company. If I tell Princess I don't like her… What do I do?" Buttercup sat across from him and rested her chin on her hand. They both sat there and thought of a plan.

**Meanwhile**

"Hi, we're here to see Professor Utonium."

The woman behind the counter looked up. "Oh, of course. Are all of you his children?"

"No. We're his daughters," Blossom said pointing to herself and Bubbles. Then she looked at the other two. "These are just friends of ours."

She nodded. "I'll lead you all to the Professor's room." She stood up and gestured for them to follow her.

…

"Here we are," the woman said. She opened the door and allowed them all to enter.

The TV was turned on but the Professor didn't seem to pay attention to the show playing.

"You've got visitors Mr. Utonium," the woman told him. She walked out of the room.

The Professor looked a bit dazed and tired as he turned to see his visitors. He instantly smiled seeing Blossom and Bubbles. His focus averted when he saw two others behind them. "Come out from behind them whoever you are." He quietly gasped then sighed and looked at his daughters with disappointment. They smiled at him and awkwardly laughed.

"So Professor, how have you been?" Bubbles asked, hoping to get the subject changed.

He crossed his arms. "I've had better days, Bubbles." He looked at the other two again. "Why are you here? Why are you with my daughters? I've never trusted you Rowdyruff Boys."

Brick scoffed, not liking the tone Professor was using towards them. "And I never wanted your trust."

Boomer moved in front of him. "Um what my brother means to say is –"

Brick pushed him aside. "Is that no one talks to us like that."

Boomer pulled Brick away. "Maybe we should just step outside… I don't even know why we're here. We just came to –"

Blossom interrupted. "They came to say that we're okay. We are not really enemies as we were before… I think."

"Yeah," Boomer agreed, "And we –"

Bubbles spoke up. "They wanted to say they were sorry for what they did in the past."

Boomer nodded. "Even though I wasn't going to say that – not that I had the chance with everyone interrupting me – Blossom and Bubbles are right."

"Do they really want to apologize?" the Professor asked, not believing anything either of them are saying.

"You're right," Brick said, "You know, I really should be thanking you and your daughters for helping us in our time of need." He smiled his biggest fake smile. "So thank you for letting us stay at your house."

"What?" the Professor exclaimed.

"For a week," Brick continued.

"What?" the Professor repeated. Brick looked at the girls and raised a brow.

"Oh they didn't tell you?" Boomer asked the Professor. "Well it all started about three days ago when my brothers and I…" His voice trailed off when he heard Bubbles.

"No, no," she said in a quiet, annoyed voice. She shook her head and bit her lip nervously, hoping that Boomer would be quiet.

"Girls, what are you not telling me?" the Professor questioned in a stern father-like tone. The four nervously exchanged glances.

**The Coffee Shop**

Butch opened the door and allowed Princess and her father to come inside.

"See Daddy? Butch manages a perfectly wonderful coffee shop." She smiled at Butch. He ignored her.

"Hmm, I see," Mr. Morbucks (Princess's father) said looking around. Then he turned to Princess. "It seems nothing like your old coffee shop, which – I must remind you – received low ratings and was shut down for good."

Princess stomped her foot and whined. "Yeah I know but I keep telling you! I did nothing to receive a bad review. Someone set me up, Daddy! I'm telling you, my shop was nothing like the critic said it was."

Mr. Morbucks put a hand up. "You must be responsible for your actions and blame no one for it."

"I'd take the blame for it if it was my fault, but it's not! The critic said that there was a dead mouse with bugs surrounding it. That was not true. And he also said something about frogs and bugs in coffee and moldy food. My shop was nothing like that! I promise Daddy."

"Princess," he simply said, "Responsibility."

Butch snickered but immediately shut up. "Anyways, sir, I believe you came here for a reason," he said thinking about the deal he will make.

"Oh right. My little princess says that you've fallen for her? Is it true?" Mr. Morbucks stared at Butch, waiting for an answer. Princess smiled at him and nodded.

Butch's eyes lowered. "Uh..."

"Speak up, boy," Mr. Morbucks demanded.

He stammered. "I – I um… Well you see…" Then he saw Buttercup behind the counter nodding her head. "Yes," he reluctantly answered.

"Great," Mr. Morbucks said with a groan. "I can't believe it."

"Daddy!" Princess scoffed. "What's not to believe? We're meant to be together." She turned to Butch who looked like he was going to be sick. "Butchie? Are you okay?"

"Fine," he said in a disgusted voice. He shook his head and focused on the task at hand. "Have a seat."

Princess and her father sat down. "Let's get down to business, Butch," Mr. Morbucks said.

Butch nodded. "So your company and our company –"

"We're talking about marriage, silly," Princess laughed.

"Marriage?" he asked with widened eyes. They suddenly heard a lot of pans, pots, and glass falling behind the counter. Princess and her father turned to see what happened. Butch quickly stood up and ran in front of them to block their view. "I'm sure it was nothing." As Princess and Mr. Morbucks turned back around, Butch looked at the counter, hoping nothing happened and hoping that Buttercup is okay behind there. He walked back to his seat in front of the Morbucks family.

"You better hope it was nothing," Mr. Morbucks commented, "Are you sure that you don't have rodents or anything like that?"

"Our coffee shop is rodent-free and safe from any bugs or anything harmful," Butch assured with a smile.

"See Princess? Butch can keep his shop clean unlike you."

Princess huffed and crossed her arms. She glared at her father. "Oh my gosh, Daddy! I already told you it wasn't my fault!" she screeched. They started bickering. Butch sighed of relief because the subject was changed but was still nervous about what happened with Buttercup.

**Hospital**

"So their father kicked them out," Bubbles explained. "They had no place to go."

"Then they came to us, asking to let them stay," Blossom added.

The Professor looked at the boys. "Is this true? Did your father really kick you out?"

"Strange but true," Boomer said. The Professor nodded and a long silence passed…

The Professor sighed. "Well it's not like I don't have a heart," he smiled. "I guess you can stay until your father lets you back in. Understand?"

"Completely," Brick said, "Thanks." Just before they were going to walk out, Brick stopped and looked at the Professor. "Hey, we forgot to tell you. Once this week is over and our father lets us back in – we hope – we will give you the money to cure whatever sickness you have."

"No I can't do that," the Professor said, "It's a lot of money."

"It's okay," Boomer smiled. "We owe you for letting us stay at your place." They all walked out of the Professor's room and let him rest. They started walking through the hospital.

Bubbles rushed past Brick and Blossom to get next to Boomer. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Brick and Blossom were behind them, watching with curiosity. They looked at each other then back at Bubbles and Boomer. They watched as Boomer gently took Bubbles' hand in his.

"Did you know about this?" Blossom whispered to Brick.

"No. I knew it was going to happen, but I didn't know it happened," Brick answered.

Blossom nodded. "What about Butch and Buttercup? I know something happened between them."

He shrugged. "I have no idea… Maybe they like each other, maybe not. If they did, Butch wouldn't be the one to tell us."

"And Buttercup bottles up all her emotions. We even tried asking her today but she denied everything. But there is definitely something going on between them." They continued walking through the hospital, finding their way towards the exit.

"So…" Brick said awkwardly. "What about us?"

Sudden chills ran through Blossom's body, though she didn't know why. "Us? We're… friends. Well, despite the fact that I hate you sometimes or we really can't stand each other." Brick laughed quietly. They smiled at each other and exited the hospital.

**The Coffee Shop**

"Your father's company is running well, Butch," Mr. Morbucks complimented.

"Thank you," Butch replied. "But there is just one missing piece that my father says we need to make our company even better – the best food company even."

"What if your company and another powerful company combine to make the strongest business?" Mr. Morbucks suggested.

Butch smiled. He knew his father would be proud if the deal was made. "Like what company? Take your company for example. If both companies were to come together…"

He pondered. "Hmm. It does seem reasonable. And I don't see a down side to it. It's a great idea. I'll call your father to confirm." He stood up and started to walk towards the door.

Princess smiled at Butch. "That was a good idea Butch. I know what your real plan was though. Nothing can get past me. You want our family businesses to come together so that we could see each other everyday, even when our fathers are talking business."

Butch looked sick again. "Um no, not really. I –"

She giggled. "No need to explain, honey." She smiled, stood up from her seat, and followed her father out of the coffee shop.

Butch shut the door behind them and sighed in disgust. Nevertheless, he was still happy that he got the deal. He immediately remembered that Buttercup was still behind the counter. He hurried over there and saw Buttercup sitting, leaning against the wall with one leg stretched out. He saw baking pans and coffee mugs all around her. There was one broken mug next to her foot, which had a small cut on it.

He chuckled. "What did you do?"

"I accidentally pulled one of the… Why do you care?"

"So that I know how much I have to pay for the damage," he joked.

She sighed in annoyance. "I pulled one of the pans hanging over there. And it fell along with other stuff. One of the coffee mugs fell on my foot and this is the result."

Butch shook his head and laughed. He sat down across from her, leaning against the counter. "How's your foot?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not a helpless girl, you know."

He put his hands up. "It was just a question. A simple 'fine' would've been an okay answer."

She chortled **(A/N: I've always wanted you use that word. LOL it's a funny word)**. "How did it go with Princess's dad?"

"With her dad: everything was fine. With Princess: it was a pain in the neck."

"Oh. Fine as in, you got the deal for the company?"

He nodded. "It took a while. I had to get through a talk about marriage. I don't even think I was paying attention to the subject."

Buttercup instantly sat up. "Marriage?" She started laughing. "You and Princess? Hilarious. Good one."

"I'm not kidding. They seriously want me to marry Princess. My father even wants me to marry Princess. That's why you are my girlfriend in the first place." Buttercup raised her eyebrows. Then Butch corrected himself. "I meant that's why you pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Butch, you are so stupid." She sighed. "You were too busy thinking about your company and that deal; you didn't even notice that you have to marry a girl you don't like."

He sighed and shook his head. "I blew it."

"Not completely. At least you got the deal."

"Yeah no thanks to you. You were supposed to help."

"Well the first half, I thought you were doing okay so I didn't want to help you. Then these baking stuff and coffee stuff fell so the rest of the time, I was focusing on the pain on my foot."

"Wimp."

Buttercup kicked him with her opposite foot. Butch rolled his eyes and pushed her leg aside.

"I saw that coming." He smirked. "You are kind of a weakling right now, Buttercup." He looked at her foot. "How is it?"

"It still kind of hurts, idiot. Otherwise, I'd be standing up or walking… Not that I can't take the pain, but do you have any bandages. Just to stop the bleeding."

"Not that I can't take the pain," Butch repeated mockingly. "Yeah right." He stood up and walked to a small cabinet in the back. He came back with a first aid kit. He sat back down and unrolled a long bandage. He started to wrap it around her foot.  
>"You are so lucky that they didn't look over here when you made this mess," Butch said.<p>

Buttercup's eyes lowered toward her foot. A long silence passed as Butch was wrapping her foot in bandages. After a while, Butch spoke up. "Done," was all he said. He placed the first aid kit to his side and sat beside her.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Another silence. Butch felt this weird burst of energy and kissed Buttercup. She looked alarmed at first. She would've pushed him away, but she felt like something was stopping her from doing so.

Butch pulled away. "I'll only say this once, so listen." He exhaled. "I like you."

Buttercup couldn't say anything. She stared at Butch.

He swallowed hard. "I tried not to love you. But it was too difficult, so I couldn't." He stood up and held out his hand. Buttercup slid her hand into his and he pulled her up. Buttercup couldn't believe what was happening. Butch looked down into her eyes, waiting for a response. Buttercup stayed still for a while, trying to take in all of this news.

She hugged him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

::::

**?.?Since when did Boomer and Bubbles like each other?.?**

_Well it all started out as a crush in kindergarten, and that crush started to build up._

"Ow! You know, the Powerpuff Girls – even though they all hate us – never hit me like that!" young Boomer said, rubbing the top of his head. Butch and Brick laughed hysterically.

Boomer pouted and put his hands on his hips. "You guys are always so mean to me!"

They both continued laughing. Boomer sighed and flew out the window. He looked back at the house and scowled. He turned back around and bumped into someone. Who would he bump into when he is in the air? He looked up, ready to get mad. But he didn't get mad. "Bubbles?"

Her face was tearstained and she was panting. "Oh sorry, Boomer." She whimpered and looked down, frantically looking for something.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked, trying to get her attention.

She looked at him with watery eyes. "Oct-" She hiccupped. "Octi is gone!"

"Who's Octi?"

"My octopus toy! He's one of my bestest friends ever!" the small, young Bubbles cried between breaths. "I can't believe I lost him!" She continued looking down at Townsville, hoping to see Octi.

"Um, I'll help you find him," Boomer suggested. He suddenly felt small arms wrap around his neck.

"Thanks Boomer," Bubbles smiled. She wiped the tears from her eyes and started flying around. Boomer flew to a lower level. He was small enough to look though small alleys and tiny spaces.

After what seemed like hours of searching, Bubbles stopped flying. She fell onto the top of a building and crouched into a ball. She felt like giving up. She wanted to cry but she was all out of tears. Blossom, who was searching for Octi on the ground, saw Bubbles. She flew up to the top of the building and sat next to Bubbles.

"It's okay Bubbles," she assured. "Buttercup is still rummaging around the house and Professor is putting up LOST signs all over town. We'll find Octi. You'll see." Blossom patted her back while she started crying again.

They unexpectedly saw an orange polka-dotted octopus toy roll by. Then a pink octopus toy and a blue and white striped octopus toy rolled in front of them. Bubbles and Blossom looked at them in confusion.

"Um, Bubbles." They looked up. It was Boomer. "You forgot to tell me how Octi looks like, so I just got all the octopus toys in Townsville for you." He laid out a lot of octopus toys – there were about 20 or 30 toys. Bubbles wiped away her tears and smiled.

"Are any of these Octi?" he asked. Bubbles looked around the pile of octopus toys. Then she spotted a small purple octopus with dark dots on its tentacles and a purple top hat. She gasped. "Octi!"

She squealed and ran towards it. She tightly hugged it in her arms and swung it around. Then she looked at Boomer and ran over to him. She threw her arms around him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Boomer smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Anything for you."

_About 18 years later, they met again. Boomer and his brothers moved in with Bubbles and her sisters and that's when it happened._

Boomer knocked on Bubbles' door. The door opened, revealing the cheerless Bubbles. "Hi Bubbles. You seemed kind of sad back there."

She sighed and allowed Boomer to come in. "The Professor is in the hospital. We don't even know if he's going to be checking out of there soon."

"What happened to him?" Boomer asked.

"He has a sickness. It is curable. But if they give it to him, we don't know how to pay it off," she said. She sighed and sat down on her bed.

Boomer sat down next to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay," Boomer reassured. "My brothers and I did promise to give you money. So you can use that amount to pay the hospital bills."

"It will help but it just feels wrong taking the money from you. We don't need to be paid for a simple act of kindness. That's why my sisters and I have jobs."

"Bubbles, can I be honest with you?" he asked. Bubbles nodded. "I could have stayed in my ice cream shop instead of being here, but I thought this would be a better idea…" He stopped.

Bubbles lifted her head and looked at Boomer. "Why did you think this was better idea?"

"Um, do you remember back in kindergarten when we both found out that we had a crush on each other but none of us did anything about it?" She nodded. "After that, I never saw you again. And when I heard that you were still around Townsville…" He paused.

"Uh Boomer? Is this story going anywhere?" Bubbles giggled.

He sighed then smiled at her. "The point is, I wanted to get to know you more. I don't know why I wanted to. Anyways, I thought that this would a good opportunity to…" His voice trailed off.

Bubbles giggled again. She kissed his cheek. "I think it was a good idea too," she smiled. She stood up and walked out the door with Boomer following. A moment later, Brick and Blossom walked out of the next room.

…

"I'm taking a break!" Bubbles half-yelled towards Brick. She ran over to Blossom and Boomer.

"Did I say you could take a break?" she heard Brick say. Instead of talking back, she ignored him and smiled at Boomer. "Hi Boomer. Hi Blossom." She looked at Blossom who had a stern look on her face. She was looking Brick. Bubbles shrugged and led Boomer to a table where they sat down together.

"So how was your day?" Bubbles smiled. She rested her chin on her hand and placed her other hand on the table. She stared at Boomer, waiting for an answer.

"There isn't much of a story when managing Ice Cream Dream. My day has been kind of boring. Being here, being with you is actually the highlight of my day." He took her hand and grinned at her.

"Aw, that's sweet... But is your life really boring without me? That's kind of hard to believe."

"Why?"

"Blossom told me that your customers are mostly girls who think you're cute. She said that they don't even come for ice cream. They just buy it to stay in the shop and try to talk to you."

"Really? I don't notice them."

"How couldn't you? _Every_ girl talks about you."

"But the only girl I ever notice is you." Bubbles blushed and laughed. She stopped when Brick and Blossom walked over and sat near them.

_Oh… so that's how it all started. You all get it now? They've been in love since kindergarten. But it was another case of forbidden love. The only non-cliché thing about this is that they didn't break rules or sneak out to be together. They didn't kill themselves for love and they didn't contact each other for the 18 years that they were apart. Instead of this stuff, they just let love find their way._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I did this kind of late. I felt like I might have forgotten the Blues' relationship in the story and their romance thing was too sudden… So to you Boomer and Bubbles lovers, I dedicated that part of the story to you. (: Sorry again. <strong>

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I worked hard on it. That's why it took kind of long to update. Sorry if you saw some grammar or spelling mistakes, I didn't get to revise it because I was supposed to get ready to go to the Harvest Crusade. Did it all work? Was it too random? LOL. Thanks for reading (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey****guys!** Are you still here? I know what you guys are thinking. WHERE THE PUCK HAS THIS GIRL BEEN? Well, I am really super sorry. So many things happened and yeah. You probably do not care as of now… Again, I am sorry. (: I hope I still have my readers with me.

No replies to reviews today. You probably want to read. I love you guys! (:

* * *

><p>Buttercup was sitting on the couch, making a barely visible angry face at the TV. No, she wasn't mad at what was on the TV. She hated to admit it but she did not want the Rowdyruffs to leave. She shuddered at the thought of missing them. <em>Why<em>_would__I__care?_she would think to herself. _I__honestly__do__not__care__about__it._

The Rowdyruffs, Bubbles, and Blossom were standing at the front door.

"Well this is goodbye, Bubbles," Boomer said. In the corner of his eye he saw the suspicious stares of his brothers and Blossom. He awkwardly cleared his throat and said, "You too, Blossom and Buttercup. Hehe."

Blossom gave a casual smile while Buttercup gave a simple nod without taking her eyes off the TV.

"'Kay bye," was all they said before they left. But they were not expecting a formal goodbye. They'd see them on Monday anyways.

:::

Headline: "Morbucks Getting Married?"

Brick chuckled. "So who's the lucky guy?" he sarcastically remarked. He continued to read the newspaper. _"__Princess __Morbucks __said __yes!__Rumors __say __that __Townsville__'__s __richest __heiress __got __proposed __at th__e __Jojo__'__s __Coffee __shop__…" _His eyes scanned through the article.

Suddenly Brick's eyes widened. "You did what?" he exclaimed, looking at Butch.

"I had to do it! If I didn't, our company wouldn't be a company anymore in a couple of months. Father told us that we need the Morbucks."

Boomer sighed. "Man, I didn't know that you were willing to do that much for the company…"

Brick and Boomer suddenly burst out in laughter. "Oh Butchie!" Boomer squealed, imitating Princess. "Good news! Daddy said we can have the wedding earlier!"

The door suddenly slammed. Butch had already left the room. Boomer and Brick hadn't even realized since they were laughing too hard.

:::

Buttercup stuffed her hands in her pockets, trying to find the keys to the house. Finally, she pulled it out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Before she stepped in, she noticed a box. It was not special though. It was just a plain small brown box sitting on her porch. She picked it up and walked inside.

She tossed it onto the living room table and fell onto the couch.

"What's that?" Bubbles asked.

"It was on the porch," was all Buttercup replied.

"Is there a name anywhere?" Blossom said, holding up the box and moving it around. Finding no name on it, she couldn't decide whether to open it or not. "Is this even supposed to be ours?"

"It was on our porch, wasn't it?" Buttercup remarked. "Just open it."

"If it's not ours then lets re-wrap it and sent it back somehow…"

Blossom opened the box and looked inside. There was an envelope. She opened it and saw cash. She passed it to Bubbles to count how much it was. There was a note at the bottom of the box.

"_You __didn__'__t __think __we __forgot, __did __you?__" _the note said. _"__Thanks __again.__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys!<strong> This chapter is short. It's a filler. I will be uploaded since I have a break.

Please review, saying what you want to see in future chapters. It will be a big help. And it will help me update faster. Thanks so much for those of you who has had patience with me. Please bear with me. I hope I still have my faithful readers with me! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi****guys!**So I decided to update earlier. I'm glad I still have some readers. Thank you! :D

* * *

><p>"The wedding is in seven weeks," Brick informed.<p>

"That early, huh?" Blossom said. "She really wants this marriage to happen."

"That's not even the worst part," Boomer added. "Guess who will be her bridesmaid."

Bubbles pondered but couldn't think of someone who would accept Princess's request to be her bridesmaid. "Who?"

"I thought you'd know by now," he commented. "It's Buttercup."

"What?" Blossom exclaimed.

"Buttercup is her bridesmaid?" Bubbles squealed in horror. "It can't be!"

"It's true," Brick said calmly. "I don't know why Buttercup would agree to be her bridesmaid. If she likes Butch, then why would she want to –"

"We don't know for sure if she likes Butch though," Boomer innocently stated. The other three stared at him.

Brick paused, sighed, and shook his head in disappointment. "Ignoring Boomer's stupid comment, we all know that Butch and Buttercup like each other. But they are obviously too prideful to admit it."

"That's true," Blossom said, "But what I'm wondering is why Buttercup would ever agree to be Princess's bridesmaid."

**Hours ago at the Coffee Shop**

"Oh Butchie!" a loud, piercing screech sang.

Butch turned around. "What?" he hissed, while keeping a fake smile on. In the corner of his eye, he could see Buttercup laughing to herself.

He rolled his eyes. _She__thinks__this__is__funny?__She__acts__like__I__happily__agreed__to__marrying__Princess.__Ha,__she__is__wrong__on__so__many__levels._

Princess took a small notepad from her purse and handed it to Butch. "These are the preparations for the wedding and –"

Butch threw the notepad onto the table and walked away, saying, "Let someone take care of it."

"Ach! Men," Princess grumbled. "Fine. I'll let Cecilia take care of it."

"Who?"

"Cecelia, our new wedding planner. If you want neither of us to plan it then… Oh, that's alright. It'll mean more you-and-me time."

Butch scoffed. "Like that'll happen," he murmured. He looked at her. "I don't want some stranger to plan this thing," he excused. "You plan it."

"But then there's no you-and-me time for us," Princess whined.

"Uh, yeah," Butch scoffed. "Now go. I need to work."

"But I needed to talk to you!" she pouted.

"There's other people you can talk to." He looked around. "There! Go talk to Buttercup." He walked away, leaving Princess no choice but to talk to Buttercup.

Princess walked up to Buttercup, who was busy cleaning tables. "Hey I need to talk to you."

Buttercup looked at her and sighed. "Why me?"

"Because," was all she said. She took a seat and gestured Buttercup to sit with her. "So about the wedding –"

"No. You talk about that to Butch. Not me."

"Ugh, how come people always interrupt me whenever I mention the word 'wedding?'"

_Because__no__one__really__cares__enough__to__listen__for__hours__about__it,_ Buttercup thought. _Because__no__one__wants__to__hear__about__your__stupid__wedding.__The__list__goes__on__and__on._

"I want to ask you for a favor," Princess said. "Be my bridesmaid?"

"What?" Buttercup exclaimed. "You're kidding right?"

Suddenly Princess's expression became dark and serious. "Look," she hissed. "I know what's going on between my Butchie and you. And I'm telling you now, I don't like it."

Buttercup raised a brow. "What are talking about?"

Princess leaned in closer, her eyes nearly in slits. "Being my bridesmaid will guarantee that nothing will happen between you and him. You see, if you are my bridesmaid, you'll be working with me the whole time. You won't even have time to plot against my wedding."

"Why would I be your bridesmaid?"

"I know all about your life right now, so –"

"Wait, what?" Buttercup called out but she was ignored.

"I know about the Professor being in the hospital right now."

Buttercup leaned back in her chair and sighed. "And?"

"If you're my bridesmaid, you'll be working with me. You'll help plan the wedding and stuff. By doing this, you'll get paid. I'm a rich heiress, so I can pay you a lot." She smirked, believing that this will persuade Buttercup to be her bridesmaid.

Princess stood up from her chair and looked at Buttercup, who was thinking hard. "I hope that you'll be my bridesmaid," she said in her normal voice. She was about to walk away but she turned back to Buttercup. "If you get any second thoughts about it, just remember this: Butch needs this wedding to keep their company alive. If you stop this wedding, you end his company. Think about that for a while."

She finally turned and walked away, screeching a loud, "Bye Butchie!" Buttercup stayed in her seat, considering being her bridesmaid. After all, she did need the money and Butch does need this wedding. So what's the downside? It's not like she liked Butch or anything…

:::

Butch laughed. "So you are going to be Princess's bridesmaid?" He laughed again.

Buttercup, on the other hand, kept a serious face on. "Yeah," she said bluntly.

"Are you crazy? She'll drive you mad."

"Yeah.. Most likely."

"I can take the most craziest, most violent creature any day. But five minutes with Princess is just… worse than every ugly, evil thing put together. Why are you going to be her bridesmaid? It's not like you support this marriage. Do you?"

He hoped that she didn't support this marriage. Strange as it seems, she is the reason why he didn't want to go through with this wedding. If Buttercup supports this thing, then there is nothing stopping him from marrying Princess. If she supports this wedding, then he'll know that there is no chance to be with her and might as well be with Princess. It's not the best path to take but if that's what Buttercup wants then…

Buttercup hated to feel this way but she was jealous. She hated the fact that Butch was getting married. But she shouldn't care right? She should be happy for him, right? She remembered what Princess said…  
><em>"<em>_Butch __needs __this __wedding __to __keep __their __company __alive. __If __you __stop __this __wedding, __you __end __his __company.__"_

Buttercup decided to lie.

"Yeah," she mumbled, "I'm happy for you and Princess. I support this marriage all the way." She put her head down to hide the sadness on her face. She didn't notice Butch's smile fading.

He nodded. "Okay. Good to hear."

_Then __I __guess __I __should __go __through __with __this __wedding,_ Butch thought.

:::

"That's weird," Blossom concluded. "Buttercup wouldn't do that."

"But she did," Boomer said.

"I know that," Blossom interrupted. "But I know Buttercup and she wouldn't do that without a reason."

"Yeah that's true… I think she's lying. She doesn't want to be Princess's bridesmaid. Who would want to be? She is definitely lying," Bubbles said with a strange expression.

"What's up with you face?" Brick remarked.

Blossom then glared at him. "Buttercup is not one to lie."

"Ha! How come that's so hard for me to believe?" Brick sarcastically scoffed.

"Hey," she snapped, "Buttercup doesn't seem so kind-hearted at times –"

"Really?" Boomer and Brick interrupted with a sarcastic look on their face.

Ignoring their comment, Blossom continued. "But she doesn't lie EVER."

"But remember that one time she lied for me?" Bubbles suggested. "Remember how she lied to keep my secret and privacy safe?"

"Exactly. Buttercup only lies when keeping someone safe or protected."

"Then who is she protecting in this situation?" Brick asked.

"Well she's not protecting Princess for sure…"

"What if she's protecting Butch?"

Boomer scoffed. "Why would Butch need protection?"

Bubbles thought for a while then smiled. "Maybe it's all three of you who are being protected."

"Or maybe your whole company," Blossom said.

"What?" Brick scoffed. "Being Princess's bridesmaid is protecting us and the company?"

Boomer laughed. "C'mon, I'm not even that stupid."

Blossom glared at him. She hates when people call her that. Well, obviously. Still, she believed she could be wrong. How would being Princess's bridesmaid protect them and their company? Did someone put her up to this? Does Princess really want Buttercup to be her bridesmaid? If Buttercup likes Butch, then why would she agree to be a bridesmaid? This is really weird. What if Princess is blackmailing Buttercup? Or she has something against her. So many questions were running through Blossom's mind. She decided to dismiss her conclusion until further notice.

"Maybe you're right," she sighed. "Or maybe you are stupid and Bubbles and I are onto something."

Brick sighed. "This girl just doesn't give up."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey thanks for reading! <strong>Sorry no replies to reviews.

Hey I just watched the korean drama, Dream High. I LOVED IT!

That's all.

Thanks for reading, friends! Much appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for still reading this! **I'm glad you all like this story so far. I've been having some writer's block so bare with me please. Thanks again, friends!

* * *

><p>"Come on girls!" Princess sang. "It's time to find the perfect wedding dress!"<p>

Two other girls, who were also bridesmaids got into the limousine. Buttercup was forced to join them. With a sigh and a bored face, she practically dragged herself into the limousine.

…

The store employee jumped out of the dressing room in front of the bridesmaids and smiled. "Ta da!" he sang.

With a big smile, Princess walked out of the dressing room to show the bridesmaids the dress she had tried on. The wedding dress was a classic ball gown. Imagine Cinderella's dress, just modified. Buttercup believed almost every girl can pull off a classic ball gown like that, but no. Put it on Princess and it looks like Cinderella exploded before her ball. Princess's frizzy orange hair did not do wonders for her.

"Okay, okay," Princess said, "I know it looks kind of bad right now. But imagine my hair in soft, romantic, long curls instead of this mess." She giggled – or as the Puffs and Ruffs would say, she cackled nasally.

'At least she knows she looks bad.' Buttercup thought to herself.

"Uhm…" one of the bridesmaids, Jessica, said, "Uh no. I don't really like it."

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with Jessica," the other bridesmaid, Cassie, said. "It's just not you."

"What do you think?" the employee, Jeffery, asked Buttercup with a big smile. **(A/N Sorry for all these new names. You don't have to remember them really. I just don't want to keep writing "one of the bridesmaids" and "the employee" for this chapter. Hehe. Thanks)**

"It's not the dress," Buttercup said, imitating those girls. "It's just you." Then she smiled.

Princess scoffed but didn't want her day ruined, so she smiled. "Then I guess we'll have to find a different one." She walked away back into the dressing room, yelling, "Jeffery! Find me a better dress! Why on earth did you pick this one? I don't even…" Her voice trailed away as she walked farther.

A while later Princess came out of the room with a different gown. This time, imagine Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) in her ball gown. Make it white and take away the gloves.

Buttercup remembered when her sisters and her had watched Beauty and the Beast when they were younger. She remembered how beautiful she thought Belle looked. Now looking at Princess… No words can… It's just… No. That's all she could say: no.

Princess looked in the mirror, stared at the dress, then turned to her bridesmaids. "Well?"

No one had answered. All three bridesmaids were just looking at the dress – Buttercup looking with disgust. Without saying a word, Princess went back inside the dressing room.

Jeffery followed. "Don't worry honey. Jeffery is here to help you make your dream wedding come true!"

"Ugh, that was just hideous," Buttercup said to herself.

"I know right," Cassie said with annoyance. Buttercup looked at her, surprised.

"I think we're going to be here for a while. Princess does _not _ look good in these dresses," Jessica commented.

"I thought you were her friend," Cassie said to Buttercup. "I thought Princess had an actual friend as a bridesmaid."

Buttercup laughed. "No, I hate that red-headed bi–"

"I'm back!" Princess sang, interrupting what Buttercup had to say. "Well, what do you think?"

The three bridesmaids shared a glance at each other. They all knew they did not want to stay any longer. As ugly as this dress was on Princess, they do not want to tell her it sucks.

"I think it's perfect," Jessica said with a smile.

"I agree," Cassie said with a grin, "It is wonderful. It really shows how beautiful you are, Princess."

At this, Princess smiled. She did like the dress, but she didn't realize how ugly it looked on her. In her eyes she was as beautiful as a diamond. But one person can bring this thought down. Buttercup. As much as she hates Buttercup, her opinion on how she looks kind of depends on how she sees it. She knows that it is hard to impress Buttercup. So if she did impress her, she'll know she's done best.

"Buttercup, what do you think?" she asked, not expecting a good comment however.

Buttercup had serious face on, as if she was inspecting the dress. "It's alright. I think it's as good as it gets really. I think you should take it."

"So," Jeffery smiled, "Is this the dress?"

Princess took a long look in the mirror. "Yes!" she squealed. "This is the dress!" She and Jeffery shouted for joy together.

The three bridesmaids took sighed in relief.

…

"So meet me at the Star Dance Studio tomorrow at 3," Princess informed the bridesmaids.

"Why?" Buttercup asked.

"We are rehearsing the dance for the wedding, of course. We will all be doing the waltz. And I want this to be perfect," she said, stressing the word 'perfect.'

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Buttercup murmured. "Can I leave?"

Princess glared at her. "Fine. Then you won't be with me to shop for some shoes. Hmph," she said, as if Buttercup would be missing out on fun.

"Fine by me," Buttercup smirked, walking away.

…

Buttercup pushed open the doors of the coffee shop. She was exhausted. She immediately sat down and rested her head on the table.

Something landed on the table, in front of her head. "Here," she heard Butch's voice say. "Your paycheck."

Buttercup's head slowly rose. She stared at the paycheck and gave a faint smile. Then her head dropped again, leaning on the table. She heard Butch sit down on the opposite side of the table.

"Long day?" he asked. Buttercup just groaned in response. He took that as a 'yes.'

"What happened?" he asked again. He heard a short sigh from Buttercup. Then she lifted her head to look at him.

"Your stupid fiancée took me to a wedding dress store thing," she replied. She notice Butch roll his eyes when she said 'fiancée.' "It took hours to find the 'perfect' dress."

Butch snickered. "So… Did you have fun?"

Buttercup punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up." She got up and walked away to get changed into her uniform.

When she got back out, she saw Butch talking on the phone. She started taking people's orders when she heard a loud sigh coming from Butch. First she thought to herself, 'Do I care enough to ask?... Uh… Nah. He'll come up to me and talk about his problems anyway.' She went back in to get a tray full of coffee and cake from Henry.

"Hey Buttercup!" Butch said as she turned around.

She nearly dropped the tray out of surprise. "What?"

"I'm supposed to go to this dance rehearsal thing?"

Buttercup gave him an obvious look and walked around him to give the coffee to table 4. Butch followed. As she set down the coffee to the customers, she sarcastically said, "No, Butch. You don't have to go to that rehearsal. As her fiancé, you don't need to go to this wedding practice. I don't think it's even logical to go to your own dance rehearsal."

"Ugh, so I do have to go to this thing," Butch sighed.

"What did I just say?" Buttercup remarked. "Anyways I have to go too so the both of us will be having fun, dancing for your wedding." She saw Butch wince at the word, 'wedding'.

:::

Buttercup arrived at the Star Dance Studio at 3:45. She looked around and saw Butch, three other guys, Cassie, and Jessica. No sign of Princess.

Jessica sighed. "She specifically said to be here at 3. Where is she?"

Another guy came out of a room. Buttercup guessed it was the dance instructor. He clapped his hands. "Are we all here?"

"Princess still isn't here," Butch said bluntly. He was obviously tired from waiting, not that he minded that he was away from Princess however.

The dance instructor looked at his watch. "I have another appointment in an hour or so. And my partner, who is supposed to assist me today, is not here yet. Let's make do without them then."

"She's the bride," Buttercup said. "Don't we need her to dance with Butch?"

"Ah yes. But obviously, honey, Princess is not here," he rudely stated. Buttercup didn't mind; it was better compared to Jeffery, who always so happy. "So Butch will have to dance with someone else for now. Why not you?" He walked up to Buttercup and gently pushed her towards Butch.

In the center of the studio, the instructor stood next to them. He clicked a remote and music started to play. It was a soft melody playing.

"Now Butch, hold her right hand with your left," he instructed. Butch did as he was told. "Now put your hand on her waist. And you, put your hand on his shoulder. Now, watch me." He started to demonstrate the footwork for this dance. "Now you do it."

Butch led Buttercup into the dance for a while. "Now spin her," the instructor said. "And back to your regular positions." They continued dancing around the room.

They heard the door open but ignored it. It was the instructor's partner that walked in. She sat down next to Cassie and watched the couple dance.

"They are really good," she said quietly to Cassie.

"They are," Cassie agreed. "They look like they are enjoying each other's company right now. Don't they look happy?"

"Yes," the partner replied. "They look like the happiest couple I've seen. They must be lucky to be getting married to one they love."

Cassie turned to her. "No, no. They are not the engaged couple."

She laughed. "How could they not be?" she said looking at Butch and Buttercup. "They look so happy to be with each other. They look perfect."

Cassie knew she would get nowhere with this girl. But now that she looked closely at it, Butch and Buttercup did seem like they were the happy engaged couple.

Suddenly lights started flashing from outside the windows. It was the paparazzi taking photos of Butch and Buttercup. They did not seem to care however. Their thoughts were elsewhere.

The music stopped playing but the dancers did not. Butch and Buttercup continued to dance around, looking at each other. Everyone was watching with interest and joy, that they didn't even notice the person who walked in.

"Ahem," a loud voice said. They all turned to see Princess. Butch and Buttercup stopped dancing and turned to Princess.

"What do you think you are doing?" she yelled.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued... <em> unfortunately. Sorry. I'll update soon as possible.

Thanks for reading! Please review! Much appreciated. :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello beautiful cuppiecakes! **It's time to read!

Thanks for all the support and patience. I'm really trying to get over this writer's block. I have been inspired by the books I've been reading, some Korean dramas I've seen (and you know they are good inspirations), and from other classic books too. :D Thanks so much guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Coffee Prince or Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Princess' POV<strong>

I quickly checked myself in the rearview mirror. I watched the road, then looked at my watch. I was already 15 minutes late! I stepped harder on the gas pedal.

Oh I hope Butch won't be mad. He must be waiting patiently for me at the dance studio. I even bet Buttercup is there. I looked at my watch again. Then again, maybe not because Buttercup doesn't even care about this wedding. She might not even show up. Maybe I can beat her to the dance studio!

I finally arrived at the dance studio. Shoot. 30 minutes late! I quickly got out of my car.

Oh poor Butch! He's been waiting for half an hour. He must be worried. I opened the door. He must be worried that I –

WHAT IS GOING ON? I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. Why is he dancing with _her_? THAT SHOULD BE ME! I tried to speak but only small breaths came out. But they continued dancing! They didn't even realize I'm here.

My sadness and surprise quickly turned into pure rage.

"Ahem!" I yelled. "What do you think you're doing?" They stopped dancing. Took them long enough.

"Ah, are you one of the bridesmaids?" a girl said. She must be the instructor. She must be stupid.

"Uh. No!" Who does she think she is talking to? Some random girl who walked in? "I'm the bride!"

The stupid girl decided to talk again. "But-"

"Don't want to hear it lady!" I said, not taking my eyes off Butch and Buttercup. I drew a deep breath and sighed. "I have had it," I said in an aggravated low tone. Step by step, I walked toward them, glaring daggers at them.

I looked at Buttercup, my eyes becoming narrow. "Get. Out." I clenched my teeth. Buttercup acted like she didn't care. She simply walked out of the room. My eyes followed her as she left. I turned back, expecting to see Butch, but I see him leaving as well. He's not following Buttercup is he? I tightened my fists. He is following her!

I yelled in frustration. Suddenly, bright, flashing lights came on. Stupid paparazzi! Stupid Buttercup taking away my wedding! NO FAIR! No fair!

I dialed my phone. "Daddy!" I screamed into the phone. "Schedule the dance practice for another day."

"But why?" he asked.

I hung up. It's no use telling him why. It's no use telling him we have to cancel practice because some girl is taking away her fiancé.

Buttercup Utonium. I'm going to ruin your life. Even if it's the last thing I do.

…

**Few Days Later (No POV)**

Blossom threw the newspapers down on the table next the couch where Buttercup was sleeping. Buttercup woke up.

She sighed. "What?"

"Read that," Bubbles said.

"Have you heard what Townsville has been saying?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup picked up the newspapers. One had a huge headline on the front. "Could This Be Love?" She threw on the table and looked at the second newspaper. "He Never Looked at Her This Way Before." She looked at the next newspaper. "Jojo and Morbucks Wedding May Be Canceled." She sighed again.

This articles were all about her and Butch. There were pictures of them dancing and hilarious picture of Princess looking mad.

"Buttercup," Blossom said, "What's going on?"

"Do you…" Bubbles started to giggle. "Do you like Butch?"

"No!" Buttercup scoffed.

"Why are you hiding your feelings?" Bubbles whined.

"Can't you see it? Apparently everyone knows you like Butch, except for you. You _love _ him."

Buttercup scoffed again. "I don't. I really don't." She got serious. "Why would you love someone if you're going to end up being hurt? Love is so overrated."

"Oh, what makes you think that?"

"You can't love someone like that," Buttercup said. "Look at the professor. He knows he can live without it. Heck, just look at that celebrity! She thought she loved. Did it work out in the end? No. Her marriage lasted for –what?– two days?"

"Buttercup this is different," Blossom urged.

"Ugh, this is getting too mushy for me," Buttercup said. She got up and walked away from her sisters.

…

"What will father think of this?" Brick scoffed. "You made a deal with the Morbucks. A deal you can't break."

"Maybe he can break this deal. Just for once," Boomer told Brick. "He actually loves someone. And he can't let that go just 'cause some stupid deal."

"_Love_?" Butch laughed. "What _love_ are you talking about?"

"Oh please," Brick scoffed.

"My son!" they heard a happy voice say. They turned around and saw their father walking down the stairs. Butch quickly grabbed the newspapers his brothers showed him and hid them under the couch pillow.

"My boy, I am so proud of you," their father said with glee. Brick and Boomer then left the room for them to talk.

"You will be the reason why our company will live on," Father continued. "You making this deal, it's just – I'm so proud."

Butch gave a weak smile.

"I can't thank you enough."

Butch gave a small, nervous laugh.

"Is something the matter?" his father asked. He sensed that Butch was a little sad.

"It's nothing."

"You should be happy! You are going to have a wedding. You should be excited. You should look forward to making this company survive!" he said with a smile. "Aren't you?"

"… Yeah." 'Father obviously doesn't care about how I feel about marrying Princess.'

"Good, good," he smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

He got up and walked away with a big smile on his face. Butch couldn't let his father down. As much as he hated this marriage, he felt that needed to go through with it anyways.

…

"Buttercup!" Professor sternly said.

She stepped forward as the Professor sat up on his bed. "Yes?"

"Did you read the – "

"Yes, I read the newspapers," she interrupted.

"Did you watch -"

"I watched the news too," she said.

He sighed. "Why? Did this happen on purpose? Did you mean for this to happen?"

"No… I really didn't want to get involved in all of this."

"How did this happen?"

"It's… I don't know really."

"Well you better find out. And make this nonsense stop."

Buttercup couldn't disagree more. She wanted all this to just end. How did she get entangled up in this drama? She never asked for this. She never intended for this to happen. The more and more she thought about it, she realized that this was all stupid.

Why should I waste my time with this? It's killing me. Everyone says that I like him and that he likes me. But… I never realized… how much I do like him. No. I sound like a young naïve kid who thinks they found love. But I'm older now. I should know how I feel. I should know how to control my feelings. I need to stop this. I need to show him that this is all so stupid.

If he does like me, like everyone says he does, then I have to admit: that would make me feel pretty flattered. It would be kind of nice to have somebody to love.

Uhm no. I need this to stop. He's marrying Princess. It's for his company. It's actually kind of admirable that he would do that for his family and company. I get why he's doing this.

But how does he feel about this? Take away the company and family… Would he still want to go through with this marriage? Does love have anything to do with his situation?

It seems like a one-sided relationship. Princess loves him but the feeling is not mutual from him. Is it because of me? No. Impossible. I need this to stop.

If it is because of me, then… it's gotten crazy. Him, ruining his company because of me? It's not worth it. I'd rather have my heart broken than that happening.

Wait. Would my heart be broken? I can feel something… It's like a weight pulling my heart…

Is this what it feels like…? To be in love? To have a broken heart?

This has gotten too far… This… whatever this is, needs to stop before it gets any worse.

No matter how much it'll hurt me…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there. You mad, bro? **So I haven't updated since… what? January? Hehe… don't kill me. I'm so super sorry I haven't updated. Really sorry. It was like major writer's block. I just reread the story, watched some dramas, read some romance novels and I'm inspired again. My best inspiration comes from you guys. Thanks for still being there. (:

* * *

><p><strong>Animeskullgirl16: <strong>Thanks for the review! You're one of the people who have reviewed I think every chapter I've posted. That means a lot to me! Thanks again!  
><strong>Puteriemily: <strong>Hey there! You're like a regular reviewer! It means so much to me. Thank you.  
><strong>ButtercupXButchForever: <strong>Thanks! I have the "Stop the Wedding" chapter in my head and everything but I just need to find a way to get to that part of the story. Thanks again for the review!  
><strong>CuppyCakeJr: <strong>Hello there. I like the username lol. I've been trying to update as much as possible. Sorry if it's kind of slow… Uhm Yeah. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>JamieFeFe: <strong>Thank you! I'm glad you like this story! J  
><strong>JugheAd: <strong>I'm super happy that you love this story. It means a lot. Thanks! (:  
><strong>ppgrulz123: <strong>Hello! Yep I think almost everyone doesn't want the wedding to happen. Hehe. But you know, you never know. Lol. Thanks for reviewing a lot! Much appreciated!  
><strong>LostSandwich: <strong>Hehe. What happened to the cut-off review? That was weird haha. Um so yeah. Thanks for the review! I'm so happy that you think this is a cute story. (:  
><strong>Jenaca: <strong>Haha yup cliffhangers suck but it makes you wanna read more hopefully (: Anyways thanks for your review. It means a lot!  
><strong>Random Reviewer: <strong>Thanks! I'm glad you like this story. Yay! I've been trying to update quicker but you know… Writer's block… ):  
><strong>Crystalline Wish: <strong>Thanks so much! I'm really glad you love this story! I hope I don't disappoint! (:  
><strong>Chantaya: <strong>Hello there! I know cliffhangers equals sadnesses to readers. But I hope it keeps you interested! I'm really really glad you like this story! Thanks!  
><strong>Cupid101: <strong>OMG! Thanks so much! (: Haha. I'm really glad you like this story. It makes me super happy to see reviews like yours. Thanks again!  
><strong>Dragonroses: <strong>Thanks so much! My chapters are magical? Lol awesome. I loved that part of the story too. I've actually thought of that scene a lot but didn't know who to put in that scene. So I chose this lovely couple. Thanks again!  
><strong>Becomingemo: <strong>Right? Lol me too! I love Beauty and the Beast. It's like one of my favorite Disney movies! Thanks for the review!  
><strong>Random chick: <strong>Thanks so much! I'm glad you like this story!  
><strong>Pureflowersand2684: <strong>Really? You think this is the best story ever? Yay! Thanks so much! (:  
><strong>Greenpowerpuff625: <strong>I'm sorry I made you wait so long for the next chapters. Sorry. Thanks for still reading and reviewing!  
><strong>MilitaryBratUSA: <strong>It was pretty short but it was a filler. Sorry. Lol I'll try harder to make good chapter and update quicker. Thanks so much!  
><strong>Wolfhead: <strong>Thanks so much! I'm glad you like this story  
><strong>XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX: <strong>Lol I know right? Thank goodness. Without them, gosh, this story wouldn't have been made. Thanks for the review!  
><strong>SuperFunnyAwesomeGirl: <strong>Sorry I took a long time to update. But thanks for reviewing :)  
><strong>foreverppg: <strong>Thanks so much! I'm really happy that you like this story. Sorry it took a long time to update...

Time to read my little reading cuppycakesters! Thanks again for still reading this story!

* * *

><p>It's been four months and twenty-two days. Four months and twenty-two days of sadness, grief, and heartbreak. Four months and twenty-two days of trying to pick each other back up, trying to make things right, ending up hurting others.<p>

It's been four months and twenty-two days since the Powerpuff girls moved away from Townsville, away from the Rowdyruff boys.

…

The professor was out on the porch on a chair, watching the waves roll on the ocean and listening to the sounds of the calm sea. He was still not used to looking out the window and seeing the calm blue sea. He was used to looking out of the window, seeing Townsville filled with tall buildings and the same familiar friendly faces he knows and loves. Now, they're far away.

"Hey professor," Buttercup walked in with a small smile. The same fake smile she's had on since they moved. "You feeling better?" she asked as she set out a cup of coffee on the stool.

The professor had his surgery, with the money they got from the Rowdyruffs when they stayed over at the Utonium household in Townsville. "I'm feeling better. But it's not me that I'm worried about."

Buttercup laughed faintly. "I told you I'm okay. We're away from all the drama and everything is okay."

"What about _him_?" He gave her a look, a concerned "I know you still love him and you're sad that you're away from him" look.

"He's getting married. Why wouldn't he be okay?"

"The news say he keeps moving back the date of the wedding. Any ideas why?"

Buttercup shook her head. "No clue," she said slowly. Then she walked back in the house.

"Gosh, I miss Townsville," Bubbles sighed. "So, so much."

"But this place is great," Blossom said, pretending to be happy for her sister. "It has a nice, calm beach right outside our door. It has a great view."

"But you know what it doesn't have?" Bubbles whined.

Buttercup interrupted. "It doesn't have drama. It doesn't have worries. It doesn't have anything that will make you sad."

"It doesn't have what will make _you_ happy either," Bubbles pointed out. "You miss Townsville. And you miss that one person."

Buttercup glared at her. Blossom cleared her throat loudly, signaling them to stop.

"I'm gonna go," Buttercup finally said.

"Where are you going?" Blossom asked.

"Just gonna take a walk or something."

Buttercup stepped out of her shoes and felt the sand beneath her feet. She began walking on the shore, looking out at the waves. She soon got lost in her thoughts.

'I don't miss Townsville. I don't miss… him. I'm perfectly happy being here. I'm here to support the Professor. We moved because he had to do some science thing here with some colleagues. Who am I to stop it? Just for my own selfish reasons? No. Many benefits came out of moving away from Townsville anyways. I wouldn't ruin the wedding… The wedding… That should have already happened. Butch and Princess should already be married but Butch keeps on moving the date back. Why?'

Suddenly, a newspaper flies by her. She picks it up and sees the "Ask Shirley" advice column.

"Dear Shirley, I lost this girl I really loved. I don't think I could get her back. It's too late. My parents never liked her. I found out that they already had another girl in mind for me. They're basically forcing me to be with her. I can't tell them otherwise. They'd be disappointed in me. Don't get me wrong, the girl they want for me is really nice. She's the daughter of an old family friend. But I don't love her. She doesn't love me either. I know that we both love someone else in our lives. But it's just that our parents would be disappointed. Shouldn't this be my choice, my life kind of thing? What should I do? Should I chase after the girl I love or be obedient to my parents? Signed, Gabriel."

Buttercup remembers Butch. How they wanted to be together but at the same they don't. Yeah, she's stubborn, so is he. So stubborn that they didn't want to give a chance to themselves. They let each other go.  
>Buttercup decided to read "Shirley's" advice.<p>

"Dear Gabriel, I get what you're going through. It's hard to go through this. See, this is your choice. However, if I was in your place, I would follow my heart. Yes, this is a cliché and is totally overused but it's true. Follow your heart. That's all the advice I can give."

"What? That's it?" Buttercup thinks. "This Gabriel guy basically pours out his heart to this advice-giver. And all she says is 'follow your heart'? It can't be that easy!"

Then she thought. _Follow your heart. _She tried to listen to her heart. She sat down in the sand, closed her eyes, and thought hard. _I should go back to Townsville._

She quickly got up. "This is stupid," she muttered and walked away from the beach.

…

"But I don't understand!" Princess whined to Butch. "Why are you moving the date back _again_?"

"Because I can. If you want to have the wedding soon, then go ahead. I just won't be there. Good luck having a wedding without me."

Princess groaned in aggravation. This is the second time Butch wanted to move the date back. But she couldn't argue with him. She'd just have to be patient. Unfortunately, her patience is wearing thin. "But everything is already ready! All the preparations are done. Why do you want to move the date back?"

Butch simply walked out of the room, not wanting to waste his time with Princess. However, Princess followed him.

"It's because of her, huh?" she practically yelled, tears threatening to fall.

Butch quickly turned around to face her. He opened his mouth to say something, but finding that he couldn't explain to her anything, he shut his mouth and walked away. Princess still followed.

"Butchie! Wait! Stop!" Her tears were already falling out. She choked out her words, "You love her, don't you?"

Butch continued to walk away. Princess gave up and stopped following him.

…

"Butch, you alright?" Boomer asked, seeing Butch on the couch, his head in his hands.

Butch lifted his head. "I'm fine."

"You know we feel the same way…" Boomer said calmly, "We know how you feel."

Brick walked in the room. Boomer sighed and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. Brick threw his jacket on the second couch, lied down, and sighed. "Long day at work," he said with a tired voice. "It's hard doing this alone…"

Boomer's eyes fell. He knew Brick meant that it was harder to work with one less employee. After the Powerpuffs moved, no one came to replace their position in their jobs. The Coffee Shop, Ice Cream Dream, and the Yogurt Shop all were one short of an employee.

Their father came in with a huge smile on his face; he waved a paper in the air. "Look at this!" He handed it to Butch. It was a finished wedding invitation that Princess had made. He scoffed and quickly threw it over his shoulder, leaning back on the couch. Brick and Boomer gave each other a look, both knowing it was Princess-related. Their father ran over to pick the invitation back up, brushing it off.

"Hm, that's weird…" he said while inspecting it. "The date was crossed out… twice already."

The boys were all thinking the same thing. 'Wow, how clueless and ignorant can he be?' Butch wished for his father to realize that he didn't want to go through with the wedding. He got up and walked away, aggravated.

Everywhere he went, there was always someone to ask him about the wedding. And every time some one brought it up, he would get furious. Every time someone mentioned the wedding, that one person came up in his mind. That one person who could calm him down. That one person who could piss him off so much, yet he'd still tolerate her by the end of the day. It was her who could've stopped this wedding. But she didn't. This always made him think. Every day, he'd think long and hard about why she didn't want to. Every day, he'd wonder why she had left…

…

"Bubbles! Mail!" Blossom called out as she sorted out the mail. Bubbles rushed in and took an envelope with her name on it. She squealed and ran back to her room to open it.

'Dear Bubbles,  
>I miss you a lot. Townsville changed when you got here and it changed since you left. Ever since you left, I noticed I've been sad. Somehow, every day, someone would say 'Where are the Powerpuff Girls? I haven't seen them lately.' Then I get really sad… So how is it over there? I heard the beach there is nice. I hope you've been having a good time there.<br>I'm really trying to sound happy here but I think you can see past that. With every word being written, I remember how far away you are from me. You were like the joy of Townsville. That bubbly, cute girl everyone knows and loves. Now that you're gone…  
>It's really cheerless now that you're away. I'm sorry. I don't' mean to make you feel bad by moving away from us. What you're doing is admirable. It's good that you're supporting the Professor in his science thing over there. I bet you make him so proud to call you his daughter. It's like the way I'm proud to call you mine. Hehe..<br>Anyways… I hope that you're happy over there. Have a good time. See you when you come back hopefully. From, Boomer.'

Bubbles read the letter over and over again, her smile getting bigger and bigger. Boomer's letters has been the only thing that makes her super happy that she's away from Townsville. With every letter sent, she misses him more and more. Yet, she knows that its okay because when they do see each other, it'll be much more special. She smiled and folded the letter back into the envelope and kept it in her drawer, where she kept the other letters.

She sat down at her desk, took out a pen, and started to write her letter back.

…

**Blossom's POV**

Sometimes, I'd walk around the beach, trying to get my mind off my old life. It works for a few minutes then the same image comes back into my mind. The Yogurt Shop. That same place keeps coming up into my thoughts. It's just an empty Yogurt Shop.

Some days, I'd drive around the town. That's when I try to take my mind off Townsville. It's more difficult to take my mind off it. Somehow, the same thought pops back in my head. The Yogurt Shop.

On special days, I fly around. This is a rare occasion. That's when I try to take my mind off one special person. The owner of the Yogurt Shop. His piercing-red eyes stay in my mind for a long time. Each time I think of him, it feels like something is pulling me, like something is calling me. That's why I fly during these times. I try to find this thing calling me. My heart suddenly feels heavy then I stop. I turn around and fly back home.

Every time this thought comes up, my heart stops. I can't speak, or do anything for that matter. My world just… stops.

… **NO POV**

"Why do I love you? I don't even want to. Why do I always run to you? My mind always comes back to you. But now I'm here, far away from you. But I can't go back. I can't erase your smiling face from my mind. I can't think of anything else but you. Why do I love you? But I can't admit that I do."

* * *

><p>Sorry this was short guys.<span> I'm really sorry again<span>. It really has been about four months and twenty two days lol. I will try my super hardest to poop out some inspiration and write the rest of this story. I know how I'm going to end this, it's just the middle part that gets me stuck. Haha. Thanks again.

Review pretty please! And I'll write chu a reply. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it :)


	13. Chapter 13

**You're still here! (: **Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and read this story. Super great to know that y'all still like this story. It means so much. Thank you!

For the reds and blues lovers, I also tried my hardest. Green lovers, you don't have to worry. You know I always try my hardest on their part of the story. For you Coffee Prince lovers, I think you'll remember this scene ;) Hope you like this chapter. I tried to make it long.

**MilitaryBratUSA: **Thanks so much! I tried hard to come back with a good-ish chapter at least (:  
><strong>Araka-chan: <strong>D'aw you're so sweet. I'm super glad that this story really makes you feel as if you were one of the characters. It means a lot to get reviews like yours. Thanks so much!  
><strong>Animeskullgirl16: <strong>I can see you totally want more romance in this story. Haha. Don't worry, dear. It's gonna happen for sure. I like your ideas and I will surely take them into consideration. Thank you (:  
><strong>SuperFunnyAwesomeGirl: <strong>Psh, no biggie. I get lazy all the time. You see how I updated late? :( Yeah… Anyways thanks for understanding. And yeah I'll totally read your stories, dear. (:  
><strong>Katherine Loves Kisses: <strong>Lol thanks so much. I can tell you like this story. It means so much, you have no idea. I'm super happy that you like this story. Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>LostSandwich: <strong>Hm, I was wondering: what does your screen name mean? LostSandwich? It sounds epically hilarious haha (: anyways thanks for liking this story. It means so much to me!  
><strong>ExtremeBrick: <strong>Thanks so much! I'm glad you like this story.  
><strong>Chantaya: <strong>Oh my gosh, happy late birthday! I'm glad you took that chapter as a birthday present. It makes me feel special (: Lol thanks so much for reading this!  
><strong>Kawaii-neko-chan99: <strong>Oh you got a name change, huh? Haha cool. Thanks so much for review. It makes me super happy to read them (:  
><strong>Becomingemo: <strong>D'aw thanks so much! I'm so glad you love this story. It means a lot to me, really. Thank you so, so much!  
><strong>XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX: <strong>Hehe you're welcome! And thanks so much. I appreciate it (:  
><strong>.Fan1: <strong>I'm glad you like this story(: Thanks so much!  
><strong>puteriemily: <strong>Lol thanks so much (: It makes me super happy to know you love this story.  
><strong>dragonroses: <strong>I love reading comments like yours! Haha (: It makes me think that you really are interested in this story (I hope) Thanks for reviewing and reading!

And super special thanks to those of you who favorited and/or subscribed! **Araka-chan, **and** AlexaRainForest, **and **crazygal12, **and** iamthecreator, **and** Katherine Loves Kisses, **and** SuperFunnyAwesomeGirl, **and** XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX, **and **MissBubbly, **and **LoveIsMyDrug, **and** wolfhead, **and** ice devil cat demon, **and** RedWonderland, **and** Crystalline Wish, **and** ImmortalDarkPassion, **and **PinkPenguino, **and** pureflowersand2684, **and **OreoMonstah, **and **JMichellex, **and** puteriemily, **and** becomingemo, **and** brokenheartchic14, **and** MoonGoddess98, **and** BayBall, **and** Adork4cartooncouples, **and** wittymonkey, **and** Greenpowerpuff625, **and** KayyK, **and **blackhearts33, **and** animefan787, **and** LoveLaure101, **and **Silverbellsb, **and** nightnight, **and** greenluvr101, **and** rockkUndRoarr, **and **StrawToMyBerry, **and** RainkissedSongstress.**

Thanks so much to all of you. I appreciate it! (: Love yah!

* * *

><p>"So are you excited, Butch?" their father asked. "The wedding is soon."<p>

Butch put on a fake smile, and then it quickly turned into a frown. "Can we not talk about the wedding right now?"

His father just smiled and walked away.

Brick spoke up. "Boomer, what's that?" he questioned, looking down at the coffee table where an unopened letter laid.

Boomer stared at it for a while and realized whose handwriting was on the letter. It was Bubbles' reply.

"Is that from the Powerpuffs?" Butch asked with a suspicious face.

Boomer stayed silent for a moment. "I missed her," he shyly explained. He quickly hid his face, thinking his brothers would be angry. Then he looked up and saw both his brothers looking down at the floor with an blank, emotionless face.

Then both of them got up and walked away – Butch went upstairs; Brick walked out the door.

**Brick's POV**

I stuffed my fists into my pockets and stared hard at the ground. I drew a deep breath and sighed.

Why did she have to come back? Several months ago, I was focused on owning the family company. I ended up owning the Yogurt Shop instead. I remember that day when she first walked in the shop. I stopped and stared. I couldn't believe how much she's changed. She looked… different. She got rid of that huge red bow and put her hair to the side instead of a low ponytail. I couldn't even believe it was her.

I decided to gather up the courage to talk to her. As I walked toward her, I remembered how much I hated her. Then I talked to her like I would've back then, except I'm older and less naïve than I was before.

That day was special. I didn't realize it until four months ago, when she moved away. Why _did_ she move away? Was it because of our last conversation we had before she left?

"_I thought you said you would leave her alone!" she shouted._

"_When did I agree to that?" I said in a calm tone. Whenever I talk to her in a calm voice when she's yelling at me, she gets even more pissed off.. Haha oh well._

"_Brick!" she growled. "If you keep acting like this I swear I will kill you."_

_I narrowed my eyes. "Try me," I dare._

_She brought her face closer to mine. "You know I can. I have before."_

_I shook my head. "If you have noticed, I'm bigger and stronger than you now. You can't beat me."_

"_Is that a challenge?" she smirked. I stared her down._

_Then she backed away. "You're not worth my time."_

_I lean back on the wall. "Who's the one who came to me?"_

_She glared at me. "I came here to talk to you, not to pick a fight. I hear you're still making fun of my sister."_

_I walked away and sat down on a table. She still stood where she was, which was a few feet away from the table I sat on top of. I reached for her wrist and pulled her closer to me. Then she pulled her hand back and crossed her arms._

"_You mean so much to me," I began. "You're like the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm so happy we with each other again… I'm so proud to call you mine. You're sweet, kind, and just adorable."_

_She put on a confused face, a mad, confused face. "Huh?" she exclaimed._

_I shrugged my shoulders. "They say that everyday. It's so annoying."_

_She stared at me. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Boomer and Bubbles. Everyday they say that to each other. Either Boomer calls her while she's working or he comes over here to talk to her. They're always talking about some cheesy love thing that I don't care for and don't wanna hear. So that's why I make fun of her. She annoys the heck out of me."_

_Blossom's face relaxes. "Oh. For a second I thought that you were…" Then she stopped herself. "Never mind."_

"_Yeah anyways, it just gets on my nerves."_

"_It still doesn't give you a right to make fun of them."_

_I scoffed. "Like I care."_

"_Brick you need to stop," she said sternly._

_I chuckled. "Since when did you think you can tell me what to do?"_

"_Since when did you think you can mess with my sister?"_

"_Like I said before, when was the last time you did something for yourself?"_

_She sighed. "You're bringing this up again? Gosh, Brick, why do you care?"_

"_Actually I couldn't care less. But really, when was the last time you did something because you wanted to? When you stopped watching out for everyone but yourself?"_

_She stayed silent._

"_Do remember when we stayed at your house 'cause we got kicked out?" I asked. She nodded, looking at the ground._

"_You told me about the Professor," I reminded her. She quickly looked up. I continued, "You're always working hard to make sure that your family is okay. You always get out of your way to make sure everyone is happy with their life."_

"_You make it sound like a bad thing…"_

"_You need to stop worrying about others because they are fine. It's you who is not."_

_Her face slowly showed anger. "Since when could you tell me what to do?"_

"_When you decided you can tell me what to do. Let's be fair… You worry too much. You worry so much that you barely pay attention to yourself. Focus on yourself. Your sister is fine."_

"_But she's not. You keep making fun of her and Boomer. Just leave them alone and I'll stop talking to you so that we don't have these kinds of talks."_

_I put up my hands. "I'm just saying."_

_She scoffed and turned around, putting a hand on her forehead from exasperation. Then she looked back at me, her voice rising. "I don't need this. I don't need to hear what some stuck up, spoiled boy says is bad about my life."_

_I glare at her. "So hypocritical. You walked into my shop, telling me what's wrong and what's right. I don't need to hear what you have to say. I don't care what you say you want me to do. I don't need some prideful, insensitive girl telling me what to do."_

_She huffed in anger._

_I roll my eyes. "If you don't want to hear what I say, then don't come back here like you always do. Just go."_

_She furiously walked out the door, slamming it loudly behind her._

That was the last time I saw her. Two days later I find out from Boomer that the Powerpuffs had moved. I admit that didn't care at all that they left. But as the days passed, I realized how devastated I was… And how empty it felt.

…

**Butch's POV**

I know that Father wants the best for us. I know that mostly everything he does is usually for the better. I'm not even the oldest or the most responsible, yet he trusted me with the Coffee Shop and now he trusts me to preserve the company. Why is he pressuring me so much? Doesn't he see that it's already so stressful to have to deal with Princess and the wedding? Doesn't he realize how hard it is to have him lean on me for everything? It's just so unfair.

I didn't ask for this. All I wanted was the company. I expected it to just be in my hands. I didn't expect to go through this much to keep the company. Even after the wedding, the company won't be fully mine. I'd still have to share it with my brothers.

Now I don't even want any of it. All I want is happiness. I don't even want this company anymore. It's all too much. I thought I can handle it but no, I can't. I don't this anymore.

It's hard enough to do this wedding and plan to save the company, but to always be distracted by one thought makes it harder.

In every circumstance, somehow she always ends up in my mind. Every time I see Princess, I think of her. Then I think about how far away she is from me. She used to always be there. I'd always run down to the Coffee Shop and expect her to be there. Even though it doesn't look like she cares, I know she listens to me when I vent out to her. Now I don't have her to listen to me or help me.

I know my brothers miss them too. I can see it. Boomer doesn't even try to be discreet about it. He's always walking around all sad, saying "I miss her so much!" Brick doesn't show it. He hides it but we all know he misses Blossom. Somehow, they got closer. They always argued but I know that sometimes, they talked to each other about personal stuff.

Now that they're gone, it's just been so different.

…

**Buttercup's POV**

Do you know why people's hearts break? It's because they allow it to break. That's my philosophy. "Give your heart a break." That's the motto I'd live by. The thing is, I didn't follow that motto. I thought I could handle three jobs back in Townsville. I told Professor in the hospital that I could handle it. When I said that, I was thinking of the work that had to do with the job. I didn't mean that I could handle liking Butch and watching him get married. That I can't handle.

"Buttercup, are you okay?" Blossom asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, you look kind of sad," Bubbles agreed.

"You do too, Bubbles," Blossom pointed out. "What's wrong?" No one spoke up for a while.

"He's getting married, Blossom…" I finally utter in a soft voice. "He's getting married and I can't do anything about it."

At that, both Blossom and Bubbles sat on either side of me on the couch. I continued, "And I could've stopped it…"

"How?"

"He asked me if he should go through with the wedding. I said that he should… So he did."

"Why did you do that?" Bubbles asked curiously.

I sighed. "I don't know. It seemed like the right answer at the time. I thought that him going through with the wedding would be beneficial for everyone."

"For everyone?" Blossom repeated. She paused then said, "I learned that sometimes you have to stop worrying for everyone and do what you believe is right. Don't worry about others if they are fine. Focus on yourself. Do what will make _you_ happy."

"That's so unlike you," I said suspiciously. "Since when did you think you think like that?"

She said nothing at first. "I uh… I was just told from someone that. His words just kind of stuck with me since he told me."

"Who?" Bubbles asked. Blossom didn't answer.

"Anyways, it's too late," I said getting back to the topic. "I did what I thought was best for everyone and I can't change it. Butch is going to be married to her."

Bubbles sighed and shook her head. "If only you knew how much he loves you. And if only he knew how much you love him."

I looked at her. "Love is a strong word. And when did I say that?"

"You didn't have to."

"Everyone knows you two love each other. It's very obvious," Blossom added.

"Obvious?" I questioned. "Like how it's obvious you and Brick _adore_ each other?"

She instantly blushed as her jaw dropped. "Buttercup, that's not true. Get your facts straight. The only ones who love each other without a doubt is you and Butch, and Boomer and Bubbles."

Bubbles giggled as she saw both her sisters blush. They make it too obvious.

The Professor walked quickly into the room and said, "Turn on the TV. Watch the news."

Blossom did as he said. The TV turned on and on the screen was the very people they were just talking about. Brick, Boomer, Butch, Princess, and their fathers were standing on a stage. Butch walked up to the podium on the center of the stage as lights from cameras flashed.

"_Is it true that the Jojo and Morbucks Company are joining over a fixed and unwanted marriage?" a reporter asked._

_Butch hesitated and looked back at his father behind him. His father gave him a look, then he turned back to face the sea of reporters. "Uh… no?"_

"_Butch, who is the girl who you were dancing with before at your wedding dance rehearsals?"_

"_Um… Just a girl filling in for Princess because she was late," Butch answered._

"_So there was no special relationship you had with her?" the reporter asked again._

"_No," he replied. _Buttercup's heart suddenly felt twisted.

"_What is the date of the wedding?"_

"_It's unconfirmed."_

"_Okay that's enough questions for Butch for now," the host said. "But is there anyone you would like to give a special thanks to, Butch?"_

_He paused and thought. "There is one special person who I would like to thank. I don't know if she could hear me right now… I made a big mistake that she might not forgive me for. She's gone now. Away from me. I don't know where she is but if she's watching… I'm sorry… for everything. If whatever I did caused you to leave, I'm sorry. You're so special to me even though I never admitted it to you. I wish you were here… You have no idea how much we miss you and the other two. I hope you hear this because I'm probably never going to say this to your face. And… thanks for everything." He smiled a quick, small smile then left the stage._

By now, Buttercup's heart dropped. Blossom, Bubbles and the Professor all stared at the TV with wide eyes.

"Oh. My. Gosh." was all they could say.

…

"Well you did it," Father said in a disappointed voice. "You made Princess cry. She said that your 'special thanks' was for another girl… Is that true, Butch?"

Butch stayed quiet, deep in thought. '_I hope she heard._' was all he could think of.

"Butch!" his father exclaimed. "Are you listening to me?"

He looked up. "Huh? Yeah, I am."

"Princess is worried that there is someone else who is always on your mind."

Butch stayed quiet. Then he sighed and decided to speak up, slowly so that it won't make his father freak out. "Father… I don't love Princess… And… I kind of… don't want to marry her," he admitted timidly. He looked at his father, who had a shocked face on.

His father looked down, eyes shut as if he was trying to understand what just happened. "I… I thought that…" He didn't finish his sentence. He stared hard at the ground, shook his head, and walked away silently. Butch couldn't stand; he had to sit down. He couldn't believe what he just told his father. 'He must be so disappointed,' he thought.

…

"Get those banners down!" Princess yelled. She had driven back to where the wedding is supposed to be held. "Those roses are dying! Replace them."

"But Miss, that's going to be the third time replacing the flowers. The date of the wedding keeps moving forward so we don't know for sure when it is. The flowers keep dying, the food gets rotten, the cake is starting to melt under these hot lights."

Princess narrowed her eyes. "Replace the flowers, buy new food, and put the cake under less light. Is it that hard?"

"These programs have the wrong date on it!" Princess exclaimed to her wedding planner. "Fix this! This is all wrong!"

"Miss, what is the final date of this wedding? Everything will continue to be wrong until we know the final date of the wedding."

Princess groaned. "My fiancé keeps moving the date. I can't do anything about it. Just deal with it. And change everything until the final date."

"You know that it will cost you more money for each change that you make."

"We're rich. I don't care."

The planner shrugged. He didn't care as long as he was paid.

Princess drew a deep breath and sighed, resting on a chair. She let her head rest on the covered table in front of her. She started crying. Butch's speech kept playing over and over in her head. _Stupid Buttercup! You've ruined my wedding! _she thought. _I swear, if this wedding doesn't happen, I will ruin your life, Buttercup!_

…

_Dear Boomer, I miss you so, so much. It's kind of lonely over here. Both my sisters are usually busy. They're sad. I bet they miss your brothers. I bet your brothers miss my sisters. All of them are so stubborn. They just won't admit that they like each other…  
>Anyways, how is it over there in Townsville? I hope you're okay over there. And I hope your company – or your share of the company is going great. Ice Cream Dream is always packed. Usually full of girls who have major crushes on you… Haha it's okay. I remember you telling me that you never notice them. Anyways its not like I'd be jealous or anything… Maybe.<br>So today I was walking along the beach, just looking at the ocean. Then I saw a note in a bottle. Like one of those old fashioned bottles with a cork on top to seal it. I opened the bottle and took out the note. It was so cool. The note was from "Romeo" to "Juliet". I don't know if they were just nicknames or if they're real names were Romeo and Juliet. Romeo has been looking for his Juliet for six years already. I guess something tragic happened to her. He's been really depressed since then… I feel really sorry for him.  
>Anyways, I'm telling you this because you are my Romeo. If you ever lose me or if I ever lose you, we would both be really sad. I just thought about life without you. Just for a second. I realized how depressing it was. That's why I'm glad to have you. Even though we are far away, you haven't lost me yet and I haven't lost you yet, thankfully.<br>I hope everything is going well for you. I miss you a lot. And I can't wait to see you if we ever come back to Townsville. Love, Bubbles._

Boomer smiled as he read her letter. He hugged it tight to his chest and smiled wider. Reading Bubbles' letter really makes his day. Any down, gloomy day can be brightened by Bubbles. Everything about her is like sunshine. Her happiness just radiates all around. Oh how much he misses her and her happiness always being around him…

…..

Now I realize you were the only one  
>It's never too late to show it.<br>Grow old together,  
>Have feelings we had before<br>Back when we were so innocent

I pray for all your love  
>Girl our love is so unreal<br>I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me  
>This is something like a movie<br>And I dont know how it ends girl  
>But I fell in love with my Best Friend<p>

I know it sounds crazy  
>That you'd be my baby.<br>Girl you mean that much to me.  
>And nothing compares when<br>We're lighter than air and  
>We don't wanna come back down.<br>And I don't wanna ruin what we have  
>Love is so unpredictable.<br>But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, Coffee Prince, "Best Friend"...

Thanks for reading guys! I appreciate it so much. I hope I didn't disappoint. Hope you liked this chapter.  
>Please review my lovelie cuppycakes! (then I'll reply) Thanks again!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey there! **Thanks for reading this story and reviewing. It means a lot to me. I hope I'm updating quickly enough for you… Haha. Okay.

**Wolfhead: **Thanks so much (: That's the part I worked on most.  
><strong>MilitaryBratUSA: <strong>Haha thank you! I really appreciate it.  
><strong>AlexaRainForest: <strong>Aw thanks so much! I'm glad you like this story so far.  
><strong>Becomingemo: <strong>I really love when readers get into the story. It shows in your reviews (: Thanks so much!  
><strong>Araka-chan: <strong>Lol that's exactly who I thought you sounded like! I used to always watch My Little Pony. I'm glad you like this story. And you are special!  
><strong>Ruby Romance: <strong>Well I'm glad you've noticed it now (: Thanks so much. It means a lot to me!  
><strong>SuperFunnyAwesomeGirl: <strong>Lol it's okay! I'm super glad that you like this story  
><strong>Katherine Loves Kisses: <strong>Haha I love your review! It makes me think that my story is that much better (: Thanks so much! I really appreciate it.  
><strong>BlackNGreen: <strong>Haha this story isn't gonna end anytime soon, don't worry. And thanks so much! If you want me to read one of your stories, just send me a link through your review please! I'd be honored to read one of your stories!  
><strong>XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX: <strong>I'm glad you liked the speech. I tried hard on that one. Lol "Princess; STAY AWAY FROM BUTCH!" That made me laugh. Haha thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>animeskullgirl16: <strong>Hehe of course I'll always listen to reviewers advice (: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it!  
><strong>puteriemily:<strong> What do you mean? You _don't_ want the wedding? Lol I'm totally kidding. No one wants the wedding (: I'm glad you love this story. It means a lot! :D  
><strong>LostSandwich: <strong>Lol that's funny :D All because of a sandwich you lost. Haha anyways, thanks for the review! It means so much to me (:  
><strong>EpicPhoenixDeez: <strong>I like it. Short and to the point. Of course I'll keep writing. (: It's reviewers like you who motivate me to keep writing. Thanks so much! (:  
><strong>CharleyStorm: <strong>Sure, I'll read your story (: Just send me a link to it please. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
><strong>KittySaysRAWR: <strong>Lol I'm really glad you like this story. It means a lot to me! Thanks so much! :D

**And** a special thanks to **LittleBittyBunny** and **Blackbird924** and **ReaderOfStories15 **and **Moeii** and **BlueDemon2424** and **Greeksoccerstar** and **csouthard11** and **greenluvr14** and **EpicPhoenixDeez** and **cant think of anythin original** and **Princess25599** and **XxSupernaturalQueenxX **and **KittySaysRAWR **and **jennelyn12** and **MelodicWaters** and **ShippingOut2C** for favorite-ing and/or subscribing to me and/or this story. I really appreciate it! (:

Okay I think I got everybody (: thank you to everyone for your patience and support. Now it's time to read!

* * *

><p>""How's business going?" Father asked his sons.<p>

"My shop is perfect as usual," Brick exhaled.

"The Ice Cream Dream is still going great. No problem," Boomer said bluntly.

"And the Coffee Shop?" Father questioned.

"It's fine" Butch simply stated.

Father sat up. "That's it? That's all the news you have for me? Really?" The three nodded. Father sighed. "My future leaders of the company are not even acting like leaders. If something is wrong in the shop, you have to say so. You don't just sat that everything is fine when it isn't. Don't be ashamed to tell me if something is wrong with the shops."

"We're not," Brick hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Yeah, the business is fine. There's nothing to tell to you about."

"I'm going to step out for a while," Butch said, strolling out of the room.

He started to walk around. He kept walking and walking until he didn't know where he was walking to. His mind went blank as he continued to walk on. He started at the ground, wandering around Townsville.

He looked up, and suddenly he stopped. He stared at what was just a few feet away from him. He felt his heart become heavier, beating faster as he remembered these past months. He hasn't been in this part of Townsville for a long time. Memories flowed back into this mind as he stared ahead.

It was the Utonium's old household. Butch just wanted to fall. He felt his knees wanting to give out. He remembered the very person who made him feel this way. Gosh, he missed her so much.

He took a deep breath and yelled, "Buttercup!" Then he started running towards it. "Come back!" He ran past the house. "Come back to me! I miss you!" he called out, still running, as if he was trying to find her; but he knew he would not find her.

**Two Weeks Later**

Boomer sighed, rummaging through the letters on the table. "Where is it?" he exclaimed.

Butch passed through the room. "Where's what?" he asked, continuing to walk through.

"I haven't gotten a letter in almost three weeks."

"Don't stress yourself out," Butch said, walking out of the room, on his way to the Coffee Shop.

Boomer pouted and continued looking through the mail.

Father walked in. Boomer turned and asked, "Did I get any mail?"

Father shook his head. He walked out of the room and got into his car, driving towards the Coffee Shop.

Boomer ran up to his room and checked his phone, his emails, online, anything that Bubbles can use to communicate with him. Nothing.

"Hmph," he huffed. "Oh well. No big deal. The mail just probably got mixed up with the neighbors or something. It'll come."

But he knew he couldn't wait. He went up to his room again, and he took out the letter Bubbles sent his weeks ago. He checked the address, studied it, found out where it was, and walked out the door.

…

"How's business going?" Father asked, walking into the Coffee Shop.

Butch was writing information down for the shop. He didn't even look up. "It's good."

Father walked up to him. "So did you read the newspaper?" he asked with the newspaper in his hand.

Butch gave a quick look at the paper then returned to his work. "I try not to these days."

"Princess told the press –"

Butch put down his pen, looked up at his father, and sighed loudly. "Is this about the wedding? Because if it is, I don't have time for this pointless conversation."

Father exhaled loudly. "I get what you told me the other day… But I… the company needs this. Please, Butch. Understand. Without this marriage, our company will lose power and money. And the Morbucks… _They_ can provide it for us. All _we_ need to do is get through with this wedding."

Butch wanted to yell at his father, but he didn't want to make a scene. So he hissed in a low tone, "_We_? What do you mean 'All _we_ have to do is get through with this wedding?' No, it's all on me. All the pressure, all the work falls on me. So no, it's not '_we_,' it's not a _team_ effort when all the work, the company, and stress falls only on me. You see how this isn't fair? I'm your _son. _Your own son. And it seems like you don't even care. All you care about is this company? Do me, Brick, and Boomer even matter to you anymore?"

"Butch, you're misunderstand–"

"Is there any other way to see this?"

Father stayed silent, staring at his son.

Butch sighed and shook his head. "I bet – even after all this – you still want me to go through with this wedding, right?... What does the paper say?" He took the newspaper from his father's hand.

He quickly scanned through the newspaper, and then saw the biggest headline. He felt his body tense with anger; his breathing became heavier, and, for once, he felt… hopeless.

_Headlines: Princess Puts Her Foot Down!  
>Soon to be married Princess Morbucks finally gives us the permanent date of the wedding. She says that Butch will not and cannot change it. She is giving him an ultimatum: either marry her on this date, or the Morbucks company won't support the Jojo Company…<em>

…

"Good morning, Professor," Blossom said sleepily as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning?" the Professor questioned. "You've been sleeping for so long. It's already 1 in the afternoon."

"Huh?" Blossom yawned. She looked at the wall clock and saw that it was true.

"Why were you so sleepy? You're usually the first one up in the morning."

"I was up all night."

"Studying?" he asked casually.

"Uh… Yeah," she lied.

The truth was that she was up all night, not because she was studying, but because she was just thinking in her bed. She had been staring up at the ceiling for what felt like ten minutes, but had been nearly five hours.

Many nights have been like this. Some nights, she could sleep peacefully; other nights, she had only a few hours of sleep.

Needless to say, she couldn't stop thinking about Townsville… and a certain person in Townsville. She found it very weird how she never thought about him this much when she was in Townsville.

The saying, "You never know what you have until you lose it," really bothers Blossom now. That saying is true in her case. Before all this, all she cared about was her studies. Then when her and her sisters decided to get jobs, it all changed. Her focus was diverted to an old enemy… who later became someone more special than that.

"So anyways, Professor," Blossom said, trying to get her mind off it, "How is your project with the other scientists going?"

"It's great," he smiled. "We're almost done with the project. We already have all the data we need and…" He stopped talking, realizing that Blossom was too sleepy to care. Her eyes were slowly closing as he talked. "Uh… Maybe I'll tell you about it later then." He chuckled softly as he left the room.

**The Next Day**

Buttercup sat on the sand, watching the waves by the shore. She closed her eyes and felt the ocean water flow under her then float away. The wind pushed back her hair, which has grown longer over these past months. She found herself staring at the ocean for longer than an hour. She dug her toes into the hot sand and leaned her head back, feeling the warm rays of the sun. She closed her eyes as a memory flashed back into her mind.

"_Remember when I told you why I got kicked out of the house last night? Because I am not very close to my customers?"_

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_I didn't tell you the whole story…" He sighed. "Lately I've been getting… harsh criticism from them. Normally I wouldn't care but… now it's affecting people. I need someone who believes in me. I do worthless things. I'm a good-for-nothing of the world. Everyone speaks ill of me: 'Butch won't have an opportunity. He has not come across the job he wants to do.' They don't trust me. My father and brothers sort of trust me, I think. And you can't trust me… which is hard to deal with when in love."_

Buttercup sighed. Butch's words still stung her like it did before. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed him. She stuck out her tongue and cringed. Admitting that to herself just made her feel really weird. She wasn't used to feeling this way. She hated it. And yet, she still couldn't stop thinking about him.

She wondered how it must be over in Townsville. She imagined Princess stressing out because of the wedding, and Butch trying to stop the wedding. She wished she had told Butch not to go through with the wedding… But that would've been selfish. _It's for the better_, she kept repeating to herself.

Suddenly a faint voice from the distance called out her name. She ignored it, thinking it was all in her head. Then she heard the voice again. She paused and thought, _Who's voice is this? I know this voice._ She turned around, surprised at who it was a few feet away from her.

"Boomer?" she said faintly in disbelief.

He ran up to her. "I can't believe I actually found you!" he smiled.

"Wha- Why are you… How did you get here?" she exclaimed, trying to find the words to say.

"It took a long time to get here but I did… Anyways, it's so good to see you again!" He hugged her tightly.

She patted his back repeatedly, impatiently. "Okay, okay. Get off me."

"Sorry," he laughed. "So are all of you here? Right now?"

"Blossom is at home doing whatever she's doing. The Professor is probably at his science job thing… And Bubbles" –she noticed Boomer's eyes widen with interest- "She's probably at home too."

He smiled. "Oh okay." Then he looked at Buttercup as if she was supposed to do something.

Then she caught on. Laughing and shaking her head, she asked, "Do you want to go see Bubbles?"

His smiled widened. "If you insist."

…

"I'm home!" Buttercup called out as she walked though the door.

Bubbles came down the stairs, staring at the floor. "Hey there," she casually greeted, not taking her eyes off the ground. She walked to the refrigerator and looked around for food. She hummed as she took out an orange and started to cut it with a knife. She still hadn't looked up at Buttercup or their guest. She dumped the orange slices into a bowl and turned around to walk away.

That's when she saw him. Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. Then she blinked, shook her head, and skipped out of the room to meet Blossom in the living room.

Boomer looked at Buttercup in confusion. "Didn't she see me?"

Buttercup shrugged. "I'm pretty sure she did… Weird, huh?" Then she walked away from him and met up with Blossom and Bubbles, who were on the couch watching TV.

Boomer stayed in the kitchen, shocked. _What just happened?_ He just stood there, not moving. He heard murmuring from the other room. Then he heard a loud, happy shriek.

Bubbles ran into the kitchen with a huge smile on her face. She gasped when she saw Boomer… again.

"B- Boomer?" she asked in disbelief.

"Uh yeah," he answered, still confused.

She quickly ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh my gosh! It really is you!"

Still confused, Boomer just went with it. He hugged her back, picked her up off the ground, and spun her around.

When he set her back on the ground, she giggled. "How did you – When – Oh my gosh! You're really here! I can't believe it!"

He laughed at her shock and excitement. Bubbles' heart was beating fast.

"I saw you but… I didn't _see_ you," Bubbles said, explaining why she did react like this at first. Then she laughed, realizing how ridiculous she must sound. "I thought it was just some weird dream, seeing you here. That's why I walked away. I thought I going crazy."

Then Boomer laughed, and he hugged her tight. "Gosh, I missed you so much."

Buttercup and Blossom were just awkwardly looking at them. "So…. Boomer. How's Townsville now?"

He let go of Bubbles and sighed. "Everything is like chaos back at home. Really, it's horrible. Princess moved up the wedding I think. And none of us are happy. It's so depressing there. Everyone else is very excited about the wedding, but the only ones who aren't are… us. I can't believe that you guys left. Why did you leave?"

"The Professor has some science experiment here. We had to leave."

"Are you coming back?"

The girls stayed silent. Then Blossom remembered what had happened yesterday morning. "Uh… I think the Professor said something about almost being done with the project." They all smiled.

"Buttercup," Boomer said, "There's some really bad news…"

Buttercup looked up, ready for heartbreaking news – probably about Butch. "What?"

"The wedding is moved up. Princess decided that it's now or never. She moved the date to this Friday, two days from now."

The room fell silent again. Buttercup bit her lip, trying to hold in a tear. _Why should I cry? _she asked herself, _It doesn't matter to me. If he's going to her marry her, fine. It doesn't concern me anyways. Likewise, I never cared._

"Um," Bubbles said quietly. "How's Butch taking it?"

Boomer gave them a look, and they all knew. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Yeah?" he answered.

Brick was on the other end. "Hey I need help around the Yogurt Shop."

"And you want me to help you?"

Brick sighed disappointedly. "Of course, you idiot – otherwise I wouldn't be calling you."

"Ugh… I don't wanna work though…" Boomer whined.

"Well can you find someone who will work here even for a while? I'm too busy to be calling people to ask them to work. Find someone for me, will you?"

Boomer scoffed. "Where will I find someone…" He looked up at the Powerpuffs. "I know someone." He hung up. Then he said the girls, "Would you like a visit back to Townsville?"

Blossom raised her brow. "You're up to something… What is it?"

"Brick needs help around the shop. Will one of you help him?"

Buttercup and Bubbles turned to Blossom. "Blossom. Help him," Buttercup smirked.

"Huh? Me?... Fine."

**Hours later**

Boomer walked through the door with the Powerpuffs following behind him. "Brick I found someone to help out here," he called out. Then Boomer, Buttercup, and Bubbles moved aside, leaving Blossom in the middle of the room about ten feet away from Brick.

Brick was leaning on the wall, writing something on a notepad. Then he looked up. He dropped his pen, and his body went still. He clutched on his notepad, gripping it so tightly that it folded in half. He exhaled as if he had just run a mile, like he couldn't breathe.

He ran up to Blossom and wrapped his arms around her. Blossom's eyes widened, then she relaxed and buried her face on his shoulder. Still holding her, he silently said, "Five months and fifteen days…" He drew a deep breath and hugged her tighter as if she were going to disappear if he let go.

"Ahem," a man standing at the counter coughed loudly. Brick let go of Blossom, turning towards the man. "Uh, I'm ready to order now. I've been ready for the past ten minutes," the man said.

"Wow," Buttercup said bluntly, "Way to ruin the moment."

Blossom is always quick to help, so she ran behind the counter and took the man's order.

Brick watched her work. "Always putting everyone before herself," he smiled, shaking his head. He walked behind the counter and took the next person's order. Then he turned to Blossom who was getting yogurt out of a machine.

"You know the customers can get the yogurt themselves, right? That's why the machines are around the shop, not behind the counter," he pointed out.

"I know, but that little girl couldn't reach the machine. So I'm helping her," she smiled. He gave her a small smile.

Bubbles pouted and crossed her arms. "When _I_ did that he freaked out! Hmph. I sense some favoritism."

Boomer laughed at her comment. Then he turned to Buttercup. "You wanna go see Butch?"

"Not really," she simply sang. Her phone rang. "Hello?... We.. We're just around town… Right now?... O-okay… Fifteen minutes? Uhm we're a little farther than that, Professor… Yeah okay… Okay, we'll be there."

She stood up. "Professor wants us home in fifteen minutes. He sounds mad. We have to go." Bubbles and Blossom looked up, sighed, and reluctantly started to walk out the door.

"You're leaving?" Boomer and Brick said simultaneously.

"Mhm," Bubbles said sadly.

"Sorry we really have to go. When the Professor wants us home at a certain time, he'll want us there exactly at that time," Blossom explained. Brick nodded, looking at the ground.

They left the Rowdyruffs once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, short chapter! <strong>Please review, friends. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks so much guys!


	15. Contest: Chapter 15

**Hi my little cuppycake reader people! **

**Do you want a super surprise? Read this: **So I have a super surprise for you! Well, actually for special winners. It's not hard to get this prize.  
>If you are my <strong>200<strong>th, **225**th, or **260**th - and if we make it there - my **300**th reviewer, I will give you a prize! (Pick one prize out of the seven listed below) Yay! I'll message you guys, and then I'll post it on the following chapter(s). **It's super duper easy to win!** :D

**The Prizes:  
>1. <strong>You can choose a name (or use your name) and I'll add a character with that name in this story. (Don't worry, it won't be a pointless character that no one will remember. I'll make sure to make it a bigger character than that! :D)  
><strong>2. <strong>You get to give me your ideal date, and I'll use it for one of the pairs: Blues, Reds, or Greens. And I'll add a chapter in this story with your ideal date.  
><strong>3. <strong>If you are an artist, you can send me a picture (that you created or not) that represents this story. And I'll use the image for my story cover – which has just been recently added to fanfiction. (You know what I'm talking about right?) People will get to see your creation – or a pic that you found – when they read this story.  
><strong>4. <strong>If you are a writer on fanfiction, I'll give a shout-out to your story and review it as much as I can :D I'll promote your story for you :) I know I might not be the BIGGEST help but it's better than no help, right?  
><strong>5. <strong>If you like to write, you can send me a short story or a poem (about anything, really) and I'll post it up on a new chapter.  
><strong>6. <strong>Choose a prize that you would like, and if I agree that it's a good prize, I'll give it to you :) ANYTHING. Lol.  
><strong>7. <strong>I'll tell you a secret about my stories on fanfiction. (Don't worry, I don't steal ideas or do anything bad) But it's just a thing that helps me write/improve my writing/makes a story more interesting.

**Super easy way to win: **Review! Review! Review! Basically._ For you silent readers, review pleas_e!

...

**SuperFunnyAwesomeGirl: **Lol positivity! Haha don't we all want that? Haha thanks for reviewing! :D  
><strong>LostSandwich: <strong>Aw thanks! Yeah, the ending wasn't the best. But don't worry! I did it for a reason (: Trust me, in my head, I already have like three chapters ahead. It'll all work out (: Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>AlexaRainForest: <strong>Lol right? D'aw thanks so much (: I love your reviews. They make me happy-ful!  
><strong>FluttershyPuff: <strong>Hi there! I'm glad you like this story. Haha I'm super happy this story rocks your neon green socks :D Lol thanks so much!  
><strong>Becomingemo: <strong>Lol it's all okay (: I have a better reuniting scene for Butch and Buttercup. No worries (: Haha thanks so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me.  
><strong>Katherine Loves Kisses: <strong> Aw thanks! Yeah, a lot of people wanted them to stay longer… especially Boomer and Brick ;) But no worries, I have a plan! Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>PPGXRRB 4EVA: <strong> Yep. They left… But it's all okay! I have a plan! Haha thanks so much! (:  
><strong>XxSupernaturalQueenxX: <strong>Nope, they didn't see each other ): Alright, when you do that to Princess, call me and I'll totally help you. We'll bring an army. Haha :D Thanks for loving this story! It means so much to me!  
><strong>Dragonroses: <strong>Hey there. I'm super glad you were anxious to see the next chapter. Thanks so much! It means a lot to me! (:  
><strong>jr: <strong>Update fast enough this time? Haha I tried (: Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>OreoMonstah: <strong>I'm super glad you liked this chapter! (: D'aw thanks. I love your reviews. It can make writers super happy (:  
><strong>KittySaysRAWR: <strong>Yay! I updated faster. Thanks so much! :D  
><strong>XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX: <strong>Oh sorry, dear, they'll reunite eventually. Trust me (: I'm still glad you liked the chapter :D Haha thanks so much!  
><strong>MilitaryBratUSA: <strong>D'aw thanks a lot! :D No worries. Butch and Buttercup will reunite once again! Thank so much :D  
><strong>Animeskullgirl16: <strong>Eh, it was pretty sad… Oh wells! It's okay :D It'll be much happier in the future chapters. Thanks so much! :)  
><strong>can'tthinkofanythingoriginal: <strong>Oh their father… A sad father, really :P Oh wells, everything will get better! :D Aw, I'm super glad you love this story! That means so much to me! (:

Special thanks to **Josephine Dark** and **Starcup97** for favorite-ing and/or subscribing to me and/or this story.

* * *

><p>"She was here?" Butch asked, exasperated. "They all came here?"<p>

Boomer nodded. Butch fell onto the couch with an angry, yet sad face on. "I can't believe it," he whispered to himself.

"Butchie!" Princess sang. She entered the room with a bunch of shopping bags hanging around her arms. "I bought you stuff for the wedding!" she smiled. "Here. A suit," she said, throwing a shopping bag on the couch. "Remember: the wedding is in two days. It's gonna be great!"

Butch rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch.

…

"Girls, come quick!" the Professor said as they entered the house.

"What did you need us for?" Blossom asked, still sad that they left Townsville… again.

"As you know, I am nearly done with the science experiment with my colleagues…" he started.

"Uh… Yeah and?" Buttercup questioned.

"Well we all know how science experiments work. We need to have research, test the hypotheses, and repeat again to prove whether it works or not. So we are in the last stage: re-doing the experiment to prove our hypotheses is correct," the Professor explained.

"Where are you going with this?" Blossom asked impatiently.

"I need to test our hypothesis again, and I need your help. This chemical we have created is supposed to help you fly higher or go deeper into earth. As you know, there is a limit to how high you can go past Earth's atmosphere and a certain distance you can go beneath Earth's surface. This will help you improve on – "

"Okay, okay. We get it. Let's just try it, prove that it works, and go," Blossom insisted.

"Go? You're in a hurry to get somewhere?" the Professor questioned.

"We – Well Buttercup needs to stop this wed –" Bubbles got cut off.

"We're homesick. We miss Townsville," Buttercup lied.

Professor looked at them with suspicious stares, but he ignored their unusual behavior and gave them the chemical. "It'll only take some hours or one, two days to test and record the data. Don't worry. There is only one side effect, and it won't be likely that you will get it."

"But what is the side effect?" Blossom asked, concerned.

"Memory loss," the Professor answered, "But the chances you'll get it are very thin."

The girls nodded slowly, thinking about how tragic it would be to have memory loss. However the Professor said it was basically no big deal because they probably won't get it, so they didn't worry too much.

All they were focused on was getting back to Townsville. Two days. That's all the time they have. Just two days before the worst day of Butch's and Buttercup's lives – although they don't think of it that way. They need to get back to Townsville.

"Okay, follow me," the Professor said as he walked out the door. He stood out on their front yard, holding a clipboard and pen in hand.

"I need one of you to fly up as high as you can, and one of you to dig as deep as you can," he requested. "I'll measure the distances with this." He held up a device that records the distance one goes. It is usually used in a car to measure how far one has drive.

"I'll dig," Buttercup volunteered. "All my years of elementary digging in the sand box and the beach are like training for this… Kind of…" Truth is, she wanted to forget the wedding, forget Butch, even for a moment. The aches from her thoughts about it were just too much to put up with. Her heart feels heavy with some unknown weight, and she just needed to push away all the painful thoughts.

"I'll fly," Blossom insisted. She always flew when she wanted to get her mind off someone – that special someone who she had seen only about an hour ago. He's stuck in her mind now. She can't even think of anything else. A walk down the beach – her usual practice on getting her mind off him – isn't going to work this time. This time, he's really stuck in her thoughts. Her subconscious mind is filled with memories of him, waiting for her to say her thoughts aloud. She was trying to contain it, trying to get her mind off it, even if it's for a while.

The Professor wrapped the strap of the device onto Blossom and Buttercup's ankle. He pressed a red button on their devices, stood back, and said, "Start."

Almost immediately, Blossom flew up at an accelerating speed, and Buttercup started digging at an unbelievably rapid rate. Bubbles and the Professor stayed on the ground, waiting for them to come back.

Bubbles fell onto the grass on their yard. She hugged her legs close to her chest and buried her face on her knees. She sighed with despair and pity. She felt sorry for Buttercup and Butch. Butch has to go through with an unwanted wedding, and Buttercup has to deal with it… But she can stop it. She doesn't want to though; that's what Bubbles didn't understand. She sat there for a moment with her thoughts running through her head. She was so deep into her thinking that she didn't hear the Professor when he spoke up.

"Uh, sorry. I wasn't listening," she said apologetically, "You were saying?"

"So you girls are homesick?" the Professor asked. She simply nodded. He sighed, "I am too. But this project means so much."

"Why is this so important, Professor?" Bubbles innocently asked.

"If this chemical works, we'll get a lot of money for it – since it was my idea after all. Scientists think that if it works here, it will most likely take a great effect on another piece, like a rocket or satellite for example."

Bubbles nodded in understanding. "A project like this must take a while to test, right?"

"Yes. I know you're all in a hurry to get back to Townsville, but this experiment may take longer than you expect."

"How long do you think this will take?"

"Hm," the Professor pondered, "Two days max."

Bubbles silently gasped. "But the wedding is in two days," she whispered to herself.

"Sorry, what? I didn't hear you clearly."

Bubbles shook her head. "No, no, it's nothing."

The Professor knew she was hiding something, but he didn't seem to mind. _It's probably no big deal_, he thought. He turned his attention towards the sky, his eyes searching for Blossom. Then he looked down the hole that Buttercup dug, seeking any sign of Buttercup herself. No signs yet. _It's okay_, he reassured himself, _They know their limits._

"So after this, what next?" Bubbles asked.

"Well now, we are testing their limitations before the chemical. Next, we have to test their limitations after the chemical. After that, we would have to take the recorded data back to the laboratory."

"Then we get to go home?" Bubbles asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

The Professor smiled. "Yes, we get to go home."

…

"Two more days!" Father joyfully exclaimed. He put his hands on Butch's shoulders. "Are you ready, son?" Again, the marriage was brought up.

Butch sighed; he felt defeated and helpless for once. He wanted control of his life. He didn't want to marry Princess. He didn't care for the company anymore. If this was the price he had to pay to help the company, he didn't want any part of the company. Nothing is going the way he planned. He just wanted to disappear, to leave his life.

Then he thought to himself, _How did I even get tangled up in this mess? _Most of what he remembers is just trying to fix the Coffee Shop. He remembered that he wanted to make the Coffee Shop the best, so he and Buttercup sabotaged Princess' coffee shop. That was the last time he actually had any fun during his job.

Well, that and the time he danced… with Buttercup. It was during the wedding rehearsal; Princess was late so Buttercup had to fill in. He remembered how happy he felt – although he failed to realize it at the time. Now looking back at it, it was the happiest he had felt. The music stopped, yet he and Buttercup didn't stop dancing. They were focused on something other than the steps of the dance or the music. Their attention was on the person they were dancing with.

Looking back at his happy memories, Butch realized that they all had something to do with Buttercup. She was always there during his carefree, blissful moments.

She was also there for him during the hard times. When he complained about not being the best that he could be, when everyone was disappointed in him, and when he got kicked out of his own house, Buttercup was always there to help him. Somehow, everything didn't seem as bad as it should have when she was around. Even during the wedding preparations, she was around, making him happier and less worried than he should have been…

Now that she's gone, it's been harder. He isn't as happy as he would be if she was around. He felt miserable. Where is she now? This is his biggest complication so far, and she should be here. His heart was breaking more and more each day that she wasn't here.

He didn't realize how happy he was until she left. When she left, it was like a huge cinder block hit him. It was only then that he realized how much he needed her. And it wasn't until four months ago that he missed her. Now it's been nearly five months that she was gone, and he is just miserable, hopeless.

_The wedding is in two days, _he kept thinking in his head. _Please stop the wedding, Buttercup._

He thought back to the time when Buttercup was his girlfriend – or pretend girlfriend. He remembered the day he told Buttercup he had to marry Princess.

_"Marriage? You and Princess? Hilarious. Good one," she laughed._

_"I'm not kidding. They seriously want me to marry Princess. My father even wants me to marry Princess. That's why you are my girlfriend in the first place… I meant that's why you pretend to be my girlfriend."_

_"Butch, you are so stupid." She sighed. "You were too busy thinking about your company and that deal; you didn't even notice that you have to marry a girl you don't like."_

_"I blew it," I complained with a disappointed look._

_"Not completely. At least you got the deal."_

_"Yeah, no thanks to you. You were supposed to help."_

_"Well the first half, I thought you were doing okay so I didn't want to help you. Then these baking stuff and coffee stuff fell so the rest of the time, I was focusing on the pain on my foot."_

_"Wimp," I taunted._

_Buttercup kicked me with her opposite foot. I rolled my eyes with a smile and pushed her leg aside._

_"I saw that coming." I smirked. "You are kind of a weakling right now, Buttercup." I looked at her foot. "How is it?"_

_"It still kind of hurts, idiot. Otherwise, I'd be standing up or walking… Not that I can't take the pain, but do you have any bandages – just to stop the bleeding."_

_"Not that I can't take the pain," I mimicked. "Yeah, right." I stood up and walked to a small cabinet in the back. I came back holding a first aid kit. I sat back down next to her and unrolled a bandage. I started to wrap it around her foot.  
>"You are so lucky that they didn't look over here when you made this mess," I commented.<em>

_Buttercup's eyes lowered toward her foot. A long silence passed as Butch was wrapping her foot in bandages. After a while, Butch spoke up. "Done," was all he said. He placed the first aid kit to his side and sat beside her._

_"Thank you."_

_"No problem." _

_We stared at each other for a moment. Then, something weird happened. I felt this strange burst of energy come from inside me. I did something that neither of us expected me to do. I kissed her._

_When I pulled away, I felt my heart beat faster and faster. "I'll say this one, so listen… I like you…" I swallowed hard. "I tried not to love you. But it was too difficult, so I couldn't…" _

_I stood up and held out my hand. Buttercup slid her hand into mine and I pulled her up. I looked down into her eyes, waiting for a response. She stayed still and quiet, making me nervous._

_Then she hugged me. I couldn't believe it. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her._

The sweet memories of her pained him so much. He missed her so much, it was unbelievable, unbearable.

"Please come back, Buttercup_,"_ he kept repeating in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick note about the "review contest." <strong>I'm already very pleased and content with the amount of reviews I have, so this is not me trying to get a lot of reviews. I just want to reward the people who have been reading my story because I appreciate you guys so much! Unfortunately I can't give a reward/prize to everyone, so this is how I will decide which people get a prize. Sorry I can't give to everyone. I wish I could. But only the **200**th, **225**th, **260**th, **300**th reviewers can get a prize.  
><strong>It's super easy to win!<strong>

Please review! Try to win! Thanks so much guys!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! **Alright, so I can tell a couple of you really wanted to win this contest – you know, from the repeating reviews and gibberish. Haha it's okay, I don't mind. You just want to win the contest, I gets it (: That's why I made the numbers for the winners large numbers: **200, 225, 260, **and **300.**

And just because I want more people to win, I'll add more numbers.  
>My <strong>350<strong>th and **400**th - if we get there - will also be a winner.

I want all of you to have a better chance of winning. Thanks again guys!

**Important Notes/Rules:  
><strong>1. I cannot stress this enough: PLEASE sign in when you review. Otherwise, I can't message you. If you are the winner, someone else could pretend to be you. So PLEASE sign in when you review. I'll let this slide this one time because I didn't say it at first (:  
>2. If one winner already chose a prize, the next winner cannot choose the same prize. Sorry!<p>

Oh and one more thing! I decided to take out **#5** from the prizes because I just need a poem from anyone, not necessarily a winner (: So now ANYONE, if they have a **short story/poem** they would like to show in this story, please feel free to message it to me. The short story can be no longer than 40 lines. If you have a romantic short story/poem in mind, it would be even greater… because I have a super plan that will involve your entry. It'll be part of the story! And I'm sure you'll love it!

Anyways, on with the story!  
>(<strong>Note: <strong>Remember the **first** chapter of this story.)

* * *

><p>"Butch?" Father shook him. "I said, 'The wedding is in two days. Are you ready for it?'"<p>

Butch shook his head, waking himself up from his deep thoughts about… her. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure."

"Butch, I'm sorry it had to be this way… But the –"

"Yeah I know. You've told me so many times. The company needs this," Butch groaned in annoyance.

"Butchie!" a screechy voice sang. "Are you excited as I am?" Obviously, it was Princess. The way she "sang" with her disturbing loud screeches, the way she just entered a room without anyone letting her in… yeah, it was totally obvious it was Princess.

"Eeep! The wedding is in _two_ days! Can you believe it?" she smiled widely, "I can already picture our honeymoon! In Paris! What do you think?"

Butch nearly jumped out of his seat. "What?" he exclaimed.

Princess stared at him with a confused expression, and then she smiled like she finally understood. "Oh, I get it…"

"Yeah, I don't want to go to a honeymoon –"

She cut him off. "Yeah, Paris is too much, isn't it? Maybe Italy… or Hawaii would be better…"

Butch threw up his hands in exasperation. "I can't take this," he complained as he stood up. "Okay, how about not having a wedding and not having a honeymoon."

Princess was annoyed, tired, and aggravated of hearing that. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay, let's try this… How about no wedding, no company? How's that sound?"

Father cleared his throat. "Uh, Princess, that won't be necessary. Butch will agree with the wedding and with the honeymoon if you say so."

Butch rolled his eyes. "I'm not her slave; I don't follow everything she says."

"Princess, can you give my son and me some privacy for a while?" Father asked. When she left the room, he turned back to his son. "What's this about, son? I don't see any downside to this wedding," he asked Butch with a pleading voice.

Butch sighed, letting all the anger out so that he wouldn't yell at his father. After a moment of stillness, he spoke up. "Do you know what marriages are even for?" he questioned with a tired expression – tired of fighting all the time about this marriage. "It's not meant for merging companies together…" Then he paused, and said, "Do you even remember your own wedding?"

Father looked at his son with slight alarm. Butch walked over to a glass cabinet they had in the living room. Inside was a framed paper: a wedding vow, dated 25 years back.

Father stared at the framed vow. He hasn't even given a glance at this for so long. That's why this cabinet is in the corner, away from everything. After his wife died, Father didn't want any memory of her to distress him.

As he read the wedding vow, memories of his wife filled his mind. He had lost a loving wife, and his sons had lost a caring mother. She had fulfilled her vow before she died.

_I take you to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness. I love you and I know that you love me. Because of this I desire to be your wife. For years I have prayed that God would lead me to His choice and I am confident that His will is being fulfilled tonight. Through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future I promise to be faithful to you. I will love, serve, and obey you as long as we both are alive._

Butch noticed that as his father was reading the vow, his father's eyes started to fill with tears threatening to fall; but his father shut his eyes and turned away from the cabinet.

"I need to show you something," Butch said, leaving the room. Father followed.

**A Few Minutes Later**

They ended up in the Coffee Shop. Butch walked to the wall next the counter, and stood in front of picture frames. Father hadn't been to this part of the Coffee Shop in a long time.

"This coffee shop… is…" Father was speechless as he looked at all the pictures hung up on the wall.

The pictures were all old, wrinkled, sepia, and grayscale; the picture frames were worn out and broken. However, what was in the picture was the reason why they were left hanging on their wall. Each frame contained a picture of the most important stepping stones in their mother and father's relationship. Below each picture was a label – written by Mother – of the date each picture was taken.

_November 21, 1979: Start of Our New Coffee Shop_

_June 28, 1987: Our Wedding Day!  
>March 19, 1988: Our Newborns: Brick, Boomer, and Butch<em>

_June 28, 1988: Our First Anniversary!_

Father's tears finally poured out as he remembered his wife. Without a word, he walked out of the Coffee Shop.

**The Next Day**

"Okay, now drink this," the Professor said, handing Blossom and Buttercup the chemical. They did as they were told. The Professor strapped the device onto their ankle again as they did yesterday. "You know what to do."

Blossom flew up, and Buttercup started to dig through the ground.

After a few moments, they came back.

"Wow, it worked," Buttercup smiled. "I went to the halfway through the outer core of Earth."

Blossom landed on the ground harshly. "Oh gosh," she said, feeling lightheaded, "I am so tired."

"How high up did you fly?" the Professor asked.

"High enough to see both Earth and Mars."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, but I'm okay," she assured.

"Buttercup, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, "Why? What's wrong with Blossom?"

"It's nothing severe. She just needs to lie down for a while."

…

"Hang up the banners again!" Princess ordered.

"Are you sure it's going to be _tomorrow_?" the designer asked with doubt. "'Cause I don't want to keep hanging up banners then putting them down because you don't know when your own wedding is."

"Hang the banners up," Princess slowly hissed through her clenched teeth. The designer rolled her eyes and did what she was told.

Princess looked around. "This wedding is going to be perfect! I just know it! No Buttercup around to ruin it."

…

"Where are they?" Boomer complained. "The wedding is tomorrow! They need to stop the wedding…"

"I don't know. But it seemed like the Professor wanted them home for an important reason. I don't how long he'll need them there."

"Yeah, he might need the help. He checked out of the hospital," Boomer added.

Brick stared at him for a while with a confused face. "That was almost five months ago! I'm pretty sure he's healed by now… I mean that he might need the girls for some science thing."

Then Boomer nodded. "Well he better hurry up with the science stuff. We need them more than he does."

"But we don't know what they're priority is… Hopefully they come."

Suddenly the door banged open, and Butch walked in furiously. He kicked down a chair and punched the wall, creating a large dent. He shouted and threw a vase of flowers on the ground. "It's like nothing gets through to him! I've tried everything!"

"Butch, what happened?" Brick asked, overpowering his voice.

"He _still_ wants me to go through with the wedding. He _still_ wants me to marry, even though it's not out of love. I even brought up Mother. I reminded him about his own wedding. I don't know…" he sighed, "I thought I could change his mind. But now I know the company matters to him more than his own family."

"So what are you going to do?" Boomer said.

"I have no choice," Butch groaned in annoyance. "If father wants the company to survive that bad then…" He threw his hands up in exasperation and kicked down a mirror, which smashed into a hundred pieces. He shouted in aggravation and walked away.

**The Wedding Day**

It's been so long since he'd been trying to avoid this day. Ever since he met her, he'd been trying to get away from her, but she just keeps coming back. And somehow, he always succeeded in staying away from her. However this time, for once he couldn't get away. This time, he didn't have a fake girlfriend to get her away. Now, she had won. And he couldn't do anything about it.

"Butch, they're calling you to the church."

Butch felt this weird chill run through his body. He felt stiff and empty. _Please come back Buttercup, please._he kept repeating in his head. He walked out the door, on his way to the church where he was to marry Princess.

…

The piano started to play as Princess, in an unflattering white dress, started to walk down the aisle. Butch stared at her with disgust, hoping this day would be over; as of now, he hoped this life would be over.

Princess walked up to Butch's side with a huge smile on her face. Butch didn't even care to smile back.

_I feel so weak and stupid and helpless. _Butch was thinking in his head as the minister started the ceremony. _I hate this. I can't even change my own fate. I used to be strong and able to do whatever I want. Now I can't. I don't know why. I guess I lost my motivation. But Buttercup wasn't with me always. Why is she my motivation now? How was I like I was without her? Maybe she still was my motivation even before she came to my Coffee Shop. She was always on my mind back then__…__ and now. I can't do this__…__ I can't go through with this wedding. It needs to stop._

"And before we continue this wonderful wedding ceremony, I have to ask: does anyone object to the joining of these two?" the minister asked. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Just as Butch was about to open his mouth to object, another voice cut in.

"I object."

It was his father. There he was, standing in the middle of the congregation, looking so sure and strong.

Butch was speechless. "Wha… What?"

"I object," Brick said, also standing up.

"I object," Boomer added, joining his father and brother.

"What?" Princess exclaimed. "Stop!"

A few of Butch's fan girls stood up as well. "I object!" they all shouted. "Butch should be mine!" one voice said.

Princess started to hyperventilate. She couldn't believe it was happening. Her wedding was being ruined, even without the help of Buttercup. Tears stung her eyes as rage ran through her. She ran out of the building, covering her face to hide her anger and sadness.

Butch, still feeling speechless, walked to his father. They looked at each other for a moment, then they hugged. Brick and Boomer joined in.

"Are you okay?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know… I just need to clear my head from some things." Butch walked out of the building, ran past the fan girls who objected to the wedding, and pushed through the crowds of paparazzi.

Questions were being thrown all around him. "Butch, what happened?"

"Can you give us your input on this ruined wedding?"

"What did you do to make Princess leave?"

The last questions Butch heard made him stop. "Butch, what will happen to the Jojo company now that the wedding is off?"

"Is it because of that bridesmaid that you danced with months ago? What was her name? Buttercup Utonium?"

Butch paused as he was caught off guard by those questions. Then he continued to push past the crowd.

_She still hadn't come…_

He wound up in the Coffee Shop. It was empty. Surprisingly, no one was here. He walked in and turned over the "Help Wanted" sign, not wanting any visitors.

He walked up behind the counter and looked at the old pictures of his mother. He realized that this was the reason why the wedding had stopped. Even though she was gone, his mother was still important in his life. It still felt like she was around, being the protective, caring mother she always was. He mouthed a "thank you" to the picture of his mother.

He sighed and sat down on a table, facing the wall. _So what happens now? I bet Father is disappointed._Then he remembered the day he asked – practically begged – his father for the ownership of the company.

"_Please?"_

"_No, son."_

"_C'mon, why not? I'm old enough, I'm responsi-"_

"_Were you going to say 'responsible?' I beg to differ. Just two weeks ago you nearly burned down the building."_

"_It wasn't on purpose though…"_

"'_Wasn't on purpose?' So if I give you this company and you bring it to ruins, wouldn't it obviously be on accident?"_

"_Please give me a chance!"_

"_Call your brothers in."_

_I did as I was told, and I brought my brothers into his office._

"_What am I doing here?" Brick questioned. Then he got excited. "Are you giving me the company?"_

"_No, no, no. He's giving me the company," Boomer disagreed._

"_You? Of all people?" I scoffed. "Please. You can't even manage to clean up your own room by yourself."_

"_Uh yes I can!" he stated._

"_Boys, please stop fighting," Brick said, "This is why you both aren't going to have this company. Tell them, Father."_

"_Actually you are all here for a different reason. I see that all of you want the power over this company. But let me ask you: are you even responsible enough, old enough –"_

_"We're old enough. We've been old enough for the past four years now."_

_"Really? That old?" he questioned with doubt._

_"Uh, yes. Our 24th birthday was just months ago."_

_"Can't I at least inherit half of the company's power?" I begged._

_"Ahem, excuse me?" Brick interrupted, "What about us? What part of the company power will we get?"_

_"We will get some power over the company, right?" Boomer asked._

_"Of course" our father said, "but I have to test you first."_

_"A test?" I groaned. "I do not want to do any test."_

_"Do you recall how this company started?" he ignored. "Our family was in short of money and we needed –"_

_I interrupted. "We needed a way to get more money..."_

_Boomer continued. "So then you and mom started a small coffee shop..."_

_"And it became a huge success and blossomed into this wonderful company we have today," Brick scoffed, "Yeah, we've heard it all before."_

_"So what?" I asked._

_My father glared at us then sighed. "Your work will be spilt up. Brick, you will take over our yogurt shop."_

_Brick sighed. "Which one?"_

_"The one that is going down in ruins," he immediately said. Brick nearly jumped out of his seat._

_"Why that one?" he complained._

_"Because it will allow me to see whether you are capable of bringing a business up or down," father answered. Then he turned to Boomer. "Boomer, you will manage the ice cream parlor downtown."_

_Boomer nodded then stopped in confusion. "Wait, what ice cream parlor downtown? There is only one and it is uptown."_

_"Exactly," Father smiled. "The new building is nearly finished. You will now manage the place. And no worry, our ice cream is getting so famous, hundreds of customers will be lining up at the door at the grand opening." Then he looked at me._

_"Butch… What can you do?"_

_"What can he do?" Brick derided. I glared at him._

_"Butch, our coffee shop is going down," my father said, "I want you to bring it back to the top."_

_Boomer and Brick scoffed as their jaw dropped. "What!" they shouted._

_"What makes Butch so special that he gets the coffee shop?" Boomer questioned._

_"Yeah, if Butch brings that coffee shop to ruins then…"_

_"Yes, the heart of the company will go down too," Father said, "But rest assured Butch will not bring the company down."_

Did Butch break his Father's reassurance? What if he did bring the company down? What if Father is disappointed in him now? He trusted him. Father trusted him with a simple task: take care of the heart of the company. And he had failed to do so… Losing that one employee ruined him… His last employee who helped him ruin another coffee shop… who helped him hold up the shop… who gave him shelter when he had none… who was there when his own father wasn't…

**The Next Day**

"I'm at the Coffee Shop," Butch answered through his phone.

"Well, we got some bad news…" Brick said.

"What is it?" Butch said with alarm. "Is it about Buttercup?"

"She's not…" Brick paused, then sighed. "She's not coming back until another year."

"H-how do you know?" Butch asked calmly.

"She called the house number. She told us she may or may not be coming back. If she is coming back, it'll be in a year… She said there's a bigger chance she won't come back at all."

Butch could barely speak. "Okay… Okay. Bye." He hung up.

Henry went up to Butch with a stack of papers in hand. "Here are some resumes of people who want to be baristas. You have to interview them today."

"We're replacing her?" another employee asked.

"What choice do we have?" Henry said. "She hasn't come back for five months. Do you expect her to be back anytime soon?"

As much as Butch hated to admit it, Henry was right. "Give me the resumes and tell them to come in." He sat down on a table, waiting for someone to sit down to get interviewed.

A woman came in and stood in front of him. "Good morning, Mr. Jojo. I'm -" She didn't get a chance to finish. She was pushed away… by Princess.

"Why are you here?" Butch grumbled.

"We can start all over again, Butchie."

"Leave," he said in a deep, menacing tone.

Princess was alarmed and confused. She sighed with tears in her eyes. "If you tell me to leave now, I will never come back," she said as a threat.

"Is that a warning? Because I'm telling you to leave now, and I still don't want you to come back. Just go."

She huffed as tears started to fall out. "Fine. Don't expect me to come crawling back to you." She stomped out of the shop.

Butch looked at the girl who came for a job interview. "Sorry, she's crazy."

The girl sat down. "Wasn't that Princess? Your… wife?"

"No she was never my wife – or anything special to me."

"Um, okay… Anyways, I need a job that pays double of what I'm getting right now. Is that possible?"

"Double?" Butch looked at her resume. "I'm afraid we don't have the budget to pay double. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," she smiled. "I'll look for a job somewhere else then. Thank you for your time."

Butch nodded in response. Then he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Mr. Jojo!" the voice called out from behind. "Mr. Jojo!"

Butch turned around and saw someone he didn't expect. His heart started to beat faster, he felt like he couldn't move, and his lips seemed like they couldn't open.

"Are you done with the interview?" she asked. Then she walked to the table where he sat, and she sat in front of him.

"So I heard you were looking for a barista. I have the ability. Will you employ me?" she asked – the same question she had asked five months ago.

"I see… Do you have your resume? Are you a boy or a girl? Do you have an ID?" he stuttered.

"My ID?" She rummaged through her purse. "I forgot it. But I'm a girl. And I'm the perfect barista for you. The last girl wanted to work for double, but I'll work for food. I want coffee, yogurt, and ice cream whenever I want. Oh, and I'm really good at working at coffee shops. I worked at a coffee shop a few months ago, and I was really good at it," she smiled. "… Where's your ID? Are you here to interview me or just to annoy me?"

"I can annoy whoever I want," he answered, still shocked that she was here. "I'm the owner. And we're looking for someone who is hard-working and willing to make this coffee shop the best."

"Hm… I remember the last guy I worked for. His coffee shop was being challenged by another coffee shop. So we worked together to ruin the other's shop," she laughed. As her laughter died down, she said, "You would remember… wouldn't you?" She smiled that bright, beautiful smile.

"What a surprise…" he said in a soft voice. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," she answered, "I came to see you first."

Butch sighed. "You fooled me… You said you'll come back either in a year or not at all," he said with a mildly angry expression.

"Ah, quit grumbling," she smiled.

"Tsk, look at what you did to me. I have dark circles under my eyes; I'm tired all the time…"

"Huh… Did you cry that much over me?"

"No," he huffed.

That made her smile all the more. She moved her chair next to his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's okay. Now I'll never leave your side."

His expression didn't change. When he didn't give a response, she spoke up again. "Do you want me to leave for another five months then?" she teased.

Then he put his arms around her. "You owe me so much."

"For what?"

"For all the heartaches you've given me."

She hugged him back. "As I recall, there's a long list of things you owe me for. I helped you with the shop, I gave you a house to live in, and… I gave you happiness."

"And sadness!" Butch pointed out. "For the past five months."

"Okay," she laughed. "I'm sorry."

He hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

His Buttercup has finally come back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>So... <strong>You liked the chapter? :D Hope you did!

Please review, and sign in when you review. Thanks so much for reading! I'll try my hardest to update faster. This story is not over! Thank you! :) Oh and my winners, message me (: You know who you are.

BTW. My actual 225th reviewer did not sign in. And random people claimed to be the 225th winner. I had no idea who was the real one so I had no choice but to move on to the next reviewer who signed in. So sorry, but it had to be done. Really sorry. You know I'd want people to have the chance.

Chances left for winning: Reviewer numbers **300**, **350**, and **400!**

Thanks again for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Good afternoon my little cinnabun crystal balloons!** So Nana1324's picture is up as "Coffee Prince"'s official story cover. And Katherine Loves Kisses' ideal date will be in this chapter. Well part of it. Okay so read and review and enjoy! Thank you so much, guys! :D

* * *

><p>"Powerpuff girls! Over here!" the paparazzi exclaimed. Cameras started flashing as Bubbles and Blossom got out of a taxi car.<p>

Brick and Boomer, still outside of the church, looked in the paparazzi's direction. "They're back," Boomer smiled.

Brick was still on the phone with Butch. "She told us she may or may not be coming back. If she is coming back, it'll be in a year… She said there's a bigger chance she won't come back at all." Truth was, Buttercup had called the house. She told them to tell Butch exactly what he was saying now, just to surprise him.

Brick hung up the phone and walked towards the Powerpuffs.

"Blossom! Blossom!" a reporter shouted, "Why did you leave Townsville?"

"Was there any trouble going on outside of town?" another yelled out. "Or was the trouble inside of town? Did you run away from it?"

"Trouble?" Blossom asked.

"How is the Professor? What happened with the Rowdyruff Boys?" the third reporter questioned.

"Okay, okay," Boomer said, pushing the crowd aside for the girls to step through. "That's enough questions." He pulled them by their arms to get them away from the huge crowd.

A whole row of security guys assembled between the crowd and the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs. "Back up!" they ordered.

They ran towards Ice Cream Dream, which was nearby. Boomer quickly locked the door behind them so that the paparazzi wouldn't be able to get in. He rolled down the blinds to cover up the windows.

As soon as Blossom entered the shop, she sat down and rested her head on the table.

"What's wrong with her?" Boomer asked Bubbles.

"Headache," she simply answered.

"What happened?" Brick asked.

"Why don't you ask her," Bubbles insisted.

Brick rolled his eyes at her and walked to the table where Blossom put her head down. Overhearing their conversation, Blossom answered Brick's question he asked towards Bubbles. "I already know what you're going to say…" she murmured, "I was helping out the Professor with his science experiment. He had to test some chemical on me. And…"

"Is that why you didn't come back earlier?" he asked in a soft voice.

Blossom lifted her head and looked at him. "Yes."

"Did you want to come back earlier than this?"

Reluctantly she said, "Yes."

"… But you didn't… because you always do things for your –"

"For my family. I know," she finished. "But I can't help it. They're my family. How could I just leave the Professor with an unfinished science project? I was born to help others, put others before me. And now you're telling me to change my ways?"

Brick exhaled softly. "I didn't say that. I meant that sometimes you should put yourself before others. Now that you didn't, you've given yourself a headache… Is that one of the side effects from that experiment?"

She sighed and looked down at her hands that were rested on her lap. "No… The only side effect is memory loss," she said slowly. Before he could respond, she quickly added, "But the chance of getting it is thin."

Brick showed no sign of worry on his face; however, on the inside, he was acting the exact opposite.

Seeing that Brick wasn't going to react any time soon, Blossom continued. "I'm fine, really. I just need to relax and try to take my mind off it."

Suddenly, Brick smiled – it was a small smile, not very noticeable. "Come with me."

He got up and walked out the door, not even looking back if Blossom was following. He just knew that she was.

Boomer and Bubbles' eyes followed them as they walked out of the shop. Then Bubbles turned back to Boomer. "Should we go with them?" Bubbles asked.

"Nah," Boomer smiled, "I think Brick has a plan that we shouldn't interrupt. I think I know where they're going."

"Where?" she innocently questioned.

"To the carnival." **(A/N: Katherine Loves Kisses! Wink wink lol) **

"Oh. Okay then," she said. "What should we do?"

"Well…" Boomer walked towards the windows and rolled up the blinds. "I need to open this shop. Do you want to help –"

"Yeah!" she said excitedly. She ran behind the counter, put on an apron, and smiled widely as she waited for customers to come in.

Boomer chuckled and turned over the 'Closed' sign back to 'Open.'

Almost instantly, customers came into the shop. They would all come up to the counter, one by one, and stop and stare. "Bubbles?" they asked. "You're back!"

And each time a customer did that, Bubbles simply smiled her sweet, innocent smile and nod. Boomer leaned on the wall for a while, watching Bubbles work. He admired how loved she was, how friendly she was towards everybody, even strangers.

After a while, Bubbles looked up and noticed Boomer staring at her. "Ahem!" she said with a laugh. "Am I the only one working here?"

"Oh," Boomer said sheepishly. "Haha, okay. I'll help."

After half an hour of working, Boomer handed a little kid the last chocolate, avocado swirl. "That's our last customer for a while."

"You guys have weird ice cream flavors," Bubbles commented humorously.

Suddenly the kid with the chocolate, avocado swirl tripped and his ice cream went flying across the room… and landed on Bubbles' head.

With a pout, she looked up trying to see the ice cream. It slid down the side of her head, leaving a trail of chocolate on her hair, and fell onto the floor. Boomer laughed softly and took a towel to wipe off the ice cream.

As he was cleaning up the chocolate on her head, he said teasingly, "That's why you don't make fun of our ice cream flavors here." She rolled her eyes and smirked.

He turned away to get the kid another ice cream. Bubbles sniffed her hair. "Ew my hair smells like chocolate."

"Really?" Boomer said, as he handed the kid his ice cream. Then he turned back to her. He started walking toward her and sniffed the air near her. "I don't smell the chocolate."

"It's on my hair," she pointed out, looking at her hair. When she looked up, she was surprised to see that Boomer was still moving towards her. She put her hand up to stop him, but it didn't work. With a soft smile, Boomer held that hand she put up and locked his fingers with hers.

She laughed and asked what he was doing. He simply stated that he liked the smell of chocolate and wanted to see if her hair really did smell like it.

Closing the gap between them, Boomer pulled her closer to him. Bubbles closed her eyes and giggled as she felt his nose on her hair and his lips on her cheek.

With his opposite hand, he reached over and gently lifted the other end of Bubbles' hair. "I think there's chocolate on this side too," he lied. Bubbles looked the other way to see her hair, and just when she turned, Boomer stole a kiss on her cheek. Her smile widened as she turned back to him, held on to his other hand, and kissed him back on his cheek.

Every customer was now looking at them with interest. "They're so adorable!" one of them said.  
>"Aw, how cute!" another giggled.<br>"Hm," the kid said, "And to think, if I hadn't dropped my ice cream, this wouldn't have happened. I'm pretty good at this 'almost match-making ish thing'!" Then he turned to Bubbles and Boomer, who were still focused on each other, and said, "You're welcome," as if he were the reason why they fell in love.

…

"Where are we going?" Blossom asked. Brick still didn't respond. They turned at a corner and saw a huge Ferris Wheel.

"My family rented out this place until nighttime for the 'after party' of Butch and Princess' wedding. And since that won't be happening, this place will be empty until nightfall," Brick explained. "So let's go." He took hold of her hand and walked inside.

"You know what, Brick?" Blossom said with tired eyes. "I'm not in the mood for this. The Professor might need me back at home. I still have no idea where Buttercup could be right now, and I just left Bubbles alone back there. Maybe we should go back –"

"Blossom," he said in the kindest voice. This caught Blossom off guard; it made her stop and listen to him. "Stop worrying. You have nothing to worry about… Focus on yourself for once. Relieve your stress and let all your worries fade away."

"How?"

"I'll help you," he answered with a smile. "Come on." He pulled her towards the middle of the carnival.

"Wait, Brick," she said releasing her hand from his. "This… This is not a date. Right?"

"Ha, of course not. Not even a friendship kind of 'hanging out' thing."

"Then why are you doing this?" she asked curiously.

"Because it's no fun to tease you when you're all stressed about something," he said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes, then she looked around. She hadn't been to a carnival in years.

"Where do you want to go first?" he asked.

"I don't know… You pick. And I'll follow."

He nodded. "Come on, let's go over here." He pulled her into a small building with the huge words "Haunted House" at the top.

As soon as they stepped inside, everything became dark. Suddenly a wax figure of a monster jumped out from the side. Blossom reacted immediately, punching the face of the monster. Realizing that it was only part of the "Haunted House,' Blossom unclenched her fists.

"I get that some people find this place scary, but you just take it to a different level," Brick commented. They continued to walk down the path.

All of a sudden, porcelain dolls fell from above, hanging from ropes around their neck. Blossom quickly jumped and clenched her fists. Just as she was about to attack, Brick wrapped his arms around her to stop her.

"Before you destroy someone else's property, it's best to keep your hands to yourself," he teased.

Blossom was speechless and embarrassed. It was her natural reaction to attack whatever scared or surprised her.

They took a turn and it led to a narrow 'broken' bridge. Lights were spinning around them, making Blossom dizzy. She nearly fell because of the headache she was going through.

"Whoa," Brick said as he caught her.

"My headache came back," she groaned.

A witch flew past them. When the witch flew back, Blossom jumped up and kicked it down.

"Stop doing that," Brick complained. He held on to her hand. "Hold on to me so you won't destroy anything else or fall over."

Blossom nodded with embarrassment. Instead of kicking or punching the figures that surprised her, Blossom just held on to Brick's hand tighter. They managed to go through the whole haunted house without anything else being destroyed by Blossom.

"Well… that was fun… kind of," Brick said.

Ignoring him, Blossom pointed towards game stands. She pulled Brick with her towards it. She stared at a prize at one of the stands. It was a huge bunny stuffed toy.

"Would you like some cotton candy?" a voice said from behind. Blossom turned and saw a woman standing in front of a big, spinning bowl. She let go of Brick's hand and walked towards the cotton candy stand.

She hadn't eaten on of these in a long time. "Can I have one, please?"

"Sure," the woman said as she held a paper cone upside down in the spinning bowl. When she pulled it out, a huge ball of pink cotton was attached to it. Amazed, Blossom looked inside the bowl. Pink cotton was spinning inside it, getting fluffier and fluffier.

She was so focused on the pink cotton candy spinning that she didn't notice Brick walk up next to her.

She finally averted her focus and looked at Brick, who was carrying the huge bunny stuffed toy that she was admiring a few minutes ago. "You won the game?"

"Yup, and I got this bunny for my prize," he smiled. "You want it?" He held out the bunny.

Blossom gasped with glee and reached out to get the bunny. Brick immediately pulled it away. "Haha, yeah right," he teased with a grin.

Blossom's jaw dropped. Then she held up her cotton candy. "Do you want some?"

"Sure." He was about to take some, but Blossom ran backwards a couple inches away.

"Like I would give you some of my cotton candy," she teased back, sticking her tongue out. Then she started to pick out cotton and eating it.

Brick smirked and walked back to the same game stand he played at. Blossom watched as he won the game again. He asked for another huge bunny stuffed toy.

"Why did you get a second one?" Blossom questioned.

He walked toward her and held it out. When Blossom walked closer to him to get the bunny, he pulled it back. "I got a second one because I don't like the first one."

"What's the difference?"

He shrugged and smiled. "Nothing."

Blossom walked back to the cotton candy stand. "I'll take another one, please."

Brick laughed. "Having two stuffed toys makes me look like a winner. Having two cotton candies makes you look like you have a big appetite."

"Oh I'm not going to eat this second one," she smirked. She threw it; the cotton candy was spiraling quickly towards him. It landed in his mouth as he was laughing, and he stopped and dropped the two stuffed toys. He pulled the cotton candy out of his mouth and swallowed whatever was left. He pulled off a piece of the cotton and threw it at Blossom.

She gasped in surprise that the cotton could actually be thrown at that far distance. She ran closer to him, pulled out a piece from her cotton candy, and threw it at him. Back and forth, they threw pieces of their cotton candy at each other, causing a whole cloud of pink cotton to surround them. Pink pieces of cotton floated around the air, circling Brick and Blossom. They laughed as they threw the cotton at each other.

When they both ran out of cotton candy, they looked around. They were completely surrounded by the pink fluffy cloud they created. For the first time in a long time, Blossom felt relaxed and at ease.

When nightfall came, the carnival was open to the public, and people started to come in.

As Blossom and Brick were walking around, a bright blue light flashed, making the whole ground blue. Then a green light flashed, followed by a loud explosion. Blossom looked up at the sky. The whole night sky was filled with fireworks. She stopped walking, and Brick looked back at her, wondering what she was looking at. He looked up as well and saw the fireworks. Beautiful bright lights exploded in the sky, causing colors to shine on people's faces.

Brick looked back at Blossom, watching her expression change as each firework exploded. He smiled as he saw her looking amazing at something simple as fireworks.

"Wow," she sighed in awe. "It's so beautiful."

Brick smiled at her. He was thinking the same thing that she was, except his admiration was directed towards something other than the fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**What's up my gumdrop lollipop sun fuzzies?**So… I haven't updated in a while. I know I say that often… Sorries. School started and if you know high school, it's ugh. Anyways, I'll spare you the details. Haha. Kay. Go on, read… And maybe, review? :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry, no replies for this chapter. But I still read and appreciate every one of your reviews. Thanks so much!

* * *

><p><strong>A week later<strong>

"So how did that science convention thing go, Professor?" Bubbles asked as she jumped onto the couch.

"Well you girls helped a ton," he answered with a grateful look towards Buttercup and Blossom. "The concoction was proven to work. Now rockets can fly up higher. So everything worked out."

"So can we finally move back to Townsville?" Bubbles asked.

The Professor pondered for a moment. "I think we can," he smiled.

…

"Why should I hire you?" Butch questioned during the interview.

The woman paused and looked down at her hand under the table. Then she quickly sat up straight and smiled. "I am a very hard worker. I can be your barista and I can also work behind the counter if it is needed," she carefully answered.

"You've been looking at your hand every time I asked you a question…" Butch said curiously. "What? You wrote notes or something?"

"I'm sorry, is this part of the interview?" she asked maturely and politely.

"It's just a question. If you didn't want to answer it, I couldn't care less. I just wanted to know why you kept looking at your ha –"

Suddenly, the woman's polite and mature behavior broke. "Oh my goodness gravy! It's seriously no biggie. Let's, like, move on with this interview-thing. Or you can, like, just give me this job already. Ya know, skip this whole questioning stuffs."

Butch raised a brow in suspiciousness. "One more question…" he said, hiding his name tag. "What is my name?"

The woman looked at her hand again, and then looked up with a confident smile. "Butchie."

Butch groaned in annoyance and sighed. "Okay," he started. "Princess put you up to this. Am I right?"

The woman threw her hands up in defeat, showing the notes written on her palm. "She told me for sure that I wouldn't get caught."

"… Do you even want this job?"

"No. All I wanted was the 500 dollars that she was supposed to give me if I got the job, and, like, I seriously thought I would totally get away with tricking you into giving me the job."

"She offered 500?" Butch said with surprise. "The last two people I interviewed said she offered only 100. So she's getting more desperate now… Okay, tell me, what is she up to? Why does she keep sending in people to apply for a job they don't even want?"

The woman shook her head. "She paid me 200 in advance not to tell you."

Butch scoffed, and then took out a wallet. He held out three 100 dollar bills. "I'll give you 300 to tell me her plan."

She looked greedily at the money in his hands and quickly took it from him. "Okay, I'll tell you," she said, not taking her eyes off the money. "Princess has a plan A and plan B. Plan A is to continue telling you positive, good stuff about Princess – how nice she is, pretty, and blah, blah, blah. She hoped that eventually you would come to your senses and realize that she is the perfect woman for you. I don't understand why you left her. I mean, that girl is richer than the president."

"Rich or not, I would still leave her."

She looked at him with confusion. "Okay. You're weird. Oh well, whatever."

"My family already owns a business. Why would I need her money?"

"But… not to be rude… Isn't your family company losing power and money? Isn't that the reason why you would need her money? I thought you'd marry her 'cause of that… but it's your life, I guess. Do whatever you want."

"It's people like you who are the reason why unwanted marriages happen," Butch quietly thought aloud.

"Huh?"

He shook his head. "What was her plan B?"

She put up her hand and rubbed her fingers together, showing the universal sign of 'Give me more money' or 'pay up.'

He scoffed. "I'll give you a quarter. And that's all you're gonna get from me."

"A quarter?" She got mad. "Because that's all your family could afford now, huh?" she commented rudely.

Immediately, Butch got up from his seat and walked away coolly.

…

"Are you all packed up to leave?" the Professor asked.

"We just started!" Buttercup pointed out with a snicker.

"Well I thought you all would want to move back to Townsville as soon as possible," he said. They all instantly started to pack quicker.

Buttercup was, of course, the first to come downstairs, all packed and ready to go. Bubbles and Blossom on the other hand had so many more things to pack: hair accessories, makeup, products, their beauty tools, their tons of extra clothes. Everything they need and more.

When Blossom was walking down the stairs with her suitcase behind her, her head suddenly hurt, and she lost her balance. She quickly grabbed on to the railings beside her before she fell.

"Blossom!" Bubbles cried. "Are you okay?"

Blossom slowly continued walking down the stairs, holding on the rail tightly. "I'm fine. I just got a small head ache."

The Professor looked curiously at her. "Blossom, sit down for a while," he ordered, "Buttercup, get her some cold water." Buttercup left to do as told. The Professor walked over to Blossom who was now sitting on the couch, leaning on the arm for support. "How often are you getting this 'small' head aches?" he asked.

"Uh… Everyday… But I'm fine, Professor. Really, I -"

"Are you eating correctly? Not starving yourself?"

"No, I've known the benefits of eating right and staying healthy since kindergarten. Where are you going with this?"

Ignoring her question, he thought to himself. "If you're completely healthy as usual, then why are you getting headaches still?" The Professor started to pace around, being deep in thought. "There could have been some malfunction…" Then he shook his head. "The concoction worked, however, so there's no way she could have… Wait." He stopped abruptly.

Buttercup came back with a glass of cold water. She placed on a moving box in front of Blossom. Blossom didn't drink it, however. She was too concerned with what Professor was thinking. Was it something bad? Or is it just some normal thing?

She couldn't handle the suspense of it anymore. "What's wrong, Professor? It's no big deal, really, it's not."

Ignoring her comment again, Professor asked, "Can you remember what happened after the first week of moving away from Townsville? Exactly what happened?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, "I don't know."

"Blossom, think. Are you just not trying to remember or do you not really know?"

Blossom stopped and thought. She really could not remember. Buttercup and Bubbles looked intently at her. They both knew what had happened a week after they first moved here. Blossom, of all people, should remember.

_Buttercup and Bubbles were helping her clean out her room so that she can put her furniture inside. They were dusting her room, and when they opened the door to her bathroom, a brown and white owl was sitting on her sink. Blossom, at first, didn't know it was there, and she calmly walked into the bathroom. She turned to look at herself in the mirror, and then she saw the huge owl. She screamed at the top of her lungs in complete surprise. The large bird screeched loudly and flew up. Blossom quickly turned and closed her eyes. She then opened them, thinking that the owl was gone. She looked in the mirror again, and saw that same owl sitting calmly on her head. She froze in fear. It's claws were not sharp, but the owl was very heavy._

"_Buttercup…" she said nervously, "Get. The. Professor. Please."_

_Buttercup slowly backed out of the bathroom and ran to get the Professor._

_Then Blossom turned slightly to Bubbles. "Please, get this thing off me!" she said in a hushed tone._

"_Um," Bubbles shook nervously. She grabbed the opposite end of her broom and cautiously moved the end closer to the owl. When she poked the owl, it's wings spread as if it were ready to fly, but it didn't. The Professor ran in the room and saw the huge owl._

"_Why is there an owl near the beach?" he questioned._

"_Ask later!" Blossom said worriedly, "Get this thing off me first!"_

_Before Professor could do anything, the bird flapped it's wings, but it still did not fly away. The Professor cautiously moved toward the bird. Suddenly, Blossom felt something warm on her head. The owl had pooped on her! Then the owl quickly flew out the window._

"Blossom," Buttercup said, getting Blossom out of her dazed look. "Do you remember?"

Blossom looked at Buttercup. "No. I really can't remember."

"The owl thing?" Bubbles exclaimed worriedly.

"Owl?" Blossom paused. "What owl?"

"The one that pooped on you!"

"Ugh, gross! I think I would remember that," she said confidently.

"You might not," the Professor said with a concerned look.

"Am I…?"

"You're losing your memory, Blossom."

…

"So are they moving back?" Boomer asked.

"I guess… Call and ask Bubbles," Brick suggested.

"I've been calling her, but no answer."

"Try again in an hour or something."

The doorbell rang. Brick and Boomer walked over the entrance, opened the door, and saw a small red envelope. Brick picked it up and inspected it. It had a wax seal on it. On the seal it had a big letter "M." He opened it and saw a formal letter, saying:

Dear Jojo's:  
>You owe the Morbucks family $25,000 for the cancellation of Butch and Princess's wedding. The money used for decorations, dance lessons, invitations, etc. must be paid for. Most importantly, you broke the deal between the Jojo and Morbucks companies. We will <em>not<em> be supporting your company. If you do not pay the money owed, we will buy the Jojo company and leave you jobless. You have until the end of the year to pay the Morbucks back.

"Twenty-five thousand?" Boomer said doubtfully. "They spent that much in preparation for the wedding? You're kidding me, right?"

"They'll _buy_ our company?" Brick said with concern. "They wouldn't."

"They would," the voice of their father interrupted. They turned and saw him, sadly walking towards them. "Mr. Morbucks had a chat with me today. He's already planning to tear down our company's building to rebuild his own. He says the building must be in the shape of an M – I don't know how that will work out – and must be pink because Princess wished for it to be. "

"Well, how much money do we have now?"

"We have enough to pay 25 grand," Father said. "But when we do pay it back, we will not be able to pay for our own expenses."

"I thought Princess would be out of our lives, but she's still forcing her way back."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, <strong>this one was shortie. It was filler. I promise I'll TRY to work on it more often. But seriously, high school's getting harder. And I'm asian. Lol jk not all asians are super smart. But I am A or B student, and school's still hard-ish for me.

Oh well. Until next time! See ya! Thanks in advance. I appreciate your reviews and messages so much, guys. Seriously, I do :D


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi my fluffy pancakes! **Gosh, I haven't updated in quite some time. Thanks for being patient. School has been a mess in my schedule. I tried to update before 2012 ends haha. Sorry, this one's also a shortie chapter. Anyways, on to the replies!

**SweetSoul5155: **I know right? Haha thanks for reviewing! It means so much.  
><strong>Guest: <strong>I'm super glad that you love this story. I updated! :D Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
><strong>Omg: <strong>Haha, I'll keep updating so that you won't die :D Thanks for loving this story! It means so much to me.  
><strong>Hadia2222: <strong>Thanks, I will (: I'm glad you thought this is an awesome story!  
><strong>RoseQuartz1: <strong>Wow, thanks for reviewing (: Ah, people always review what the "obvious" is. I never do the obvious. Haha! Thanks again :D  
><strong>Can't think of anythin original: <strong>Doesn't everyone hate her? LOL. I updated! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>Dana-99: <strong>Aw, I'm glad you love this story. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>CosmicZelda: <strong>And I'm super happy that you do! :D Thanks!  
><strong>Rocketcandies43: <strong>Another wonderful review! Haha thank you! Oh and you're welcome very much (:  
><strong>LovenderXD: <strong>I do try to put suspense in :) BTW, I love your username.  
><strong>animeskullgirl16: <strong>It does suck, huh? Oh well, one of them was bound to lose their memory. Haha "I think she should just get bent"! Funny!  
><strong>Guest: <strong>Yep, high school is hard stuff. Especially when you're in a really good school full of smarties. I didn't think it would be that hard either. Oh well, gotta get it over with! Just put a smile on and walk on.  
><strong>issydragonheart: <strong>They're back! And thanks for reviewing! :D  
><strong>dragonroses: <strong>D'aw thanks so much! I hope so too, dude, I really hope so. Thanks again! :D  
><strong>Katherine Loves Kisses: <strong>She is… ): Hm, I get a lot of reviews of master plans on destroying Princess haha. OMG I love Vampire Diaries! Totally addicted to it lol. I love Stephan (: ANYWAYS they'll solve their problem, no worries. The Rowdyruffs can do anything… kind of. Haha. Thanks again!

Sorry, there was a lot of you who favorited/subscribed this story, so it would take some time to list all of you. BUT know that I've seen that you guys have favorited/subscribed, and I really really appreciate it very much. Without you, this story wouldn't go on. Thank you so very much! :D

**Now, **on to the story!

* * *

><p>"It's been two months! Two months!" Father exclaimed with nervousness.<p>

"What are you so worried about?" Boomer asked nonchalantly.

"We owe 25 grand. I can't just grow a money tree and simply get that money! Mr. Morbucks gave us a deadline – which is in two days."

"Well, we do have 25 grand already –"

"Yes, but that money is for our company. It'll hurt our company if we give that much just for a stupid contract."

Butch stomped angrily into the room, holding up a letter. "This is the 50th letter Princess sent to me." He quickly ripped up the letter.

"Butchie!" came a screeching voice.

"How did you get into our house?" Brick questioned.

Princess held up keys. "Remember this? During the engagement, your father gave me the keys to house." She then turned to Butch. "You have one more chance -"

Butch scoffed. "I've heard that before." He walked towards Princess, and with a menacing scowl, he said, "I will never love you. I don't care if you'll give me all the money in the world."

Princess' face slowly became red. She looked as if she was going to explode any second.

Boomer and Brick excused themselves, not wanting to be in the middle of a "battleground." They decided to take a walk.

Boomer sighed. "Typical Princess. No matter how many times Butch pushes her out his life, she always pushes herself back in."

"And we still owe that money…" Brick added. Then he began to think more positively. "You know what? Things will get better. They will, and we're going to makes sure that they do. We'll raise enough money to pay off the debt. So that takes care of two problems: Princess and the money."

"But… what about the other problem?"

At first, Brick stopped walking and looked confused at Boomer, and then he realized what Boomer was talking about. He sighed and looked at the ground. "I can't fix that problem… I've tried."

"Try again."

"What can I do?" Brick said with his voice rising slightly. "I've tried all that I can do… She doesn't remember me."

_**One month ago! ~ One month ago!**_

Blossom picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Blossom, where are you? You're late."

"Sorry, who is this?"

"Boomer."

"Boomer?" she said with alarm. "You're back in Townsville?" Then she said in a threatening tone, "Why?"

"Um, I've always been in Townsville. It's _you_ who just came back to Townsville… Blossom, are you okay?"

"Don't call me ever again. And when I find out what you Rowdyruffs are up to, I'll be sure that my sisters and I will be there to stop your evil plan. Don't you dare terrorize Townsville, or you'll deal with us. We've beat you before, and I'm positive we'll do it again."

On the other end of the line, Boomer was confused, trying to understand her. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

Blossom scoffed "No, don't act innocent. I'll find out your plan. If I were you, I'd leave Townsville and forget this stupid plan of yours. Remember, we are the Powerpuff Girls, and we'll protect our town no matter what. Now, don't ever call me or my sisters again. Leave us and Townsville alone. Goodbye." She hung up angrily.

Bubbles and Buttercup came downstairs to meet Blossom.

"Good morning," Bubbles chirped happily. "Do you wanna know what I'm doing today?" Not waiting for an answer, she quickly continued. "Boomer planned something for me!" she squeaked with glee.

Blossom gasped. "Bubbles! Stay away from him! He's using you for their plans. I think they are planning to terrorize the town again."

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at her with a confused face. Then Buttercup looked scared as she walked toward Blossom. "Blossom, where were we living about 10 months ago?"

"We've been In Townsville all our lives," Blossom said. "You should know that."

"We were living on the beach, far away from Townsville. Do you remember?"

Blossom pondered for a moment, and then her eyes widened. "I do remember! We were away because of the Professor's science project and we were away from the Rowdyruff…" Then her eyes slowly closed.

"Blossom!"

"Huh?" Then she shook her head. "Wait, no. We were always in Townsville."

The Professor came into the room with a worried look. "Blossom, lie down and rest while I talk to your sisters." Blossom did as she was told, and the Professor led Bubbles and Buttercup into the kitchen.

"Blossom's memory is slowly being taken away… Right now, all she remembers is before I was in the hospital. And I believe that was also the time before you became friends with the Rowdyruff Boys. You'll confuse her too much if you continue acting friendly with them."

"So what are you saying? We can't see them anymore?" Bubbles asked near tears.

The Professor sighed and shook his head. "I won't force you to do that. Just hide it from Blossom, please. She's going through headaches and much memory loss. It'll hurt her to see you with the boys. She'll think she is betrayed by her own sisters. She remembers her present life from time to time, but she forgets instantly."

Buttercup simply nodded in understanding while Bubbles was tearing up.

"What if she forgets us?" she said worriedly.

"No, she won't," Buttercup assured confidently. Then she turned to the Professor. "Right?"

The Professor's eyes averted. Without a word, he walked out of the room.

…

"You girls wanna get some ice cream?" Blossom suggested.

"Sure," Bubbles smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

Blossom stopped in her tracks. "What's that?" She looked at what seemed to her as a brand new ice cream store. "Ice Cream Dream?"

"Oh, it's new," Buttercup lied.

"Well, let's go there," Blossom insisted, skipping happily toward the store.

When Blossom was far enough, Buttercup looked at Bubbles. "You can't act nicely to him in there. She doesn't remember."

Bubbles sniffled. "Yeah… I know."

They walked into Ice Cream Dream, hoping that Boomer will not be there to talk to them. Instead, they found something worse. All three of the Rowdyruff Boys were there, smiling right at them and ready to greet them.

Blossom was standing at the counter, looking for an ice cream flavor of her choice. Boomer was the first to move. He walked over to Bubbles with a big smile on his face and hugged her. By then, Bubbles totally forgot to keep it a secret from Blossom. When Butch motioned for Buttercup to sit with him, Buttercup forgot about Blossom as well. Luckily for them, Blossom was too focused on which ice cream flavor she wants.

Without taking her eyes off the ice cream choices, Blossom called out to her sisters, "So what are you going to order?"

Buttercup's eyes widened as she realized that she must hide this from Blossom. She coughed loud enough for Bubbles to hear, then she motioned toward Blossom. Bubbles quickly ran from Boomer, and Buttercup excused herself without saying a word. They began walking toward Blossom and see that Brick is also doing the same.

"No!" Bubbles accidentally screams out when she sees Brick put his arm over Blossom's shoulder.

Blossom turned in alarm to see Brick. She could not find any word to say to express her anger. Instead, she did what she was used to doing: fighting the enemy.

"Get away!" she yelled. She took his arm that was around her and flipped him over. She grabbed an ice cream and threw it at him as he laid on the floor in pain.

Alarmed, Brick quickly got up and wiped the ice cream off his face. "What was that for?"

Buttercup and Bubbles knew they had to step in before someone else got hurt. Before Blossom's next move of attack, Buttercup said to her, "Me and Bubbles will take care of him." She kicked Brick hard enough so that he'll end up at the opposite side of the store, far from Blossom. By now, Butch and Boomer were running toward Brick, Bubbles, and Buttercup.

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked, confused. They stood before Brick.

"Sorry, we did this," Buttercup said apologetically, "But we have to explain something to you."

Brick got up with rage. "I'm gonna get her," he grumbled, staring daggers at Blossom, who was glaring back at him.

Buttercup pushed him back. "Wait. Blossom –"

"Has gone crazy?" Butch continued with anger. "What is up with her?"

"No! Listen," Bubbles said calmly. "Blossom is experiencing the side effects of the chemical."

"The one that the Professor made her test?" Brick questioned.

"Yes," Buttercup answered. "She's been having headaches and she can't remember most things. She…" She couldn't find the courage to tell them that she doesn't remember. She swallowed the reluctance and said, "She doesn't remember that you guys are good now. She doesn't remember that she…" Buttercup looked at Brick, "that she loves you."

Brick didn't say anything. He was trying to find the words to say but found none. What could he say? His eyes lowered, and he nodded simply in understanding.

"She doesn't know about us either," Bubbles said to Boomer. "So it'll hurt her to see us together."

"Everything has to be normal to her," Buttercup continued. "Otherwise her mind will be damaged with confusion, and she'll be heartbroken."

"Come on, girls," they heard Blossom demand. "Let's go." They watched as Blossom walked out the door.

Bubbles and Buttercup began to follow, but before they could open the door, they were stopped.

"Wait," Boomer's small voice called. Then he said hesitantly, "Will we still be able to see you? To be with you?"

Bubbles and Buttercup gave them a sad look and sighed. Boomer and Butch left Brick's side and went to them.

Boomer held onto Bubbles' hands, looked down at her, and kissed her on the forehead. He sniffled, and then he gloomily walked away.

Butch hugged Buttercup and held her close. In a soft whisper, he sorrowfully said, "I understand." He let go of her and watched her leave.


	20. Chapter 20

**Anyone still there?**Well I hope! So sorry for not updating soon. It's been hard in school. But I just got on vacation so… more updating! I hope this chapter makes up for the months I've been gone haha. Thanks so much for still wanting to read this (:

**Evanessnceishereagain**: I'm back! Lol (:  
><strong>PPGs3Styles: <strong>Aw thank you so much! It's okay, I guess you don't really have to see the drama to get the story though :D  
><strong>tomboy2222: <strong>I made another chapter! Thanks so much for reading this. It means a lot (:  
><strong>RoseQuartz1: <strong>I won't give spoilers, but you probably know what will happen lol  
><strong>Elcall: <strong>Thank you! I try my best  
><strong>CheRRy BloSSo8m: <strong>Thanks (: Brick wears his hat sometimes, and sometimes he doesn't. It's really up to you how you imagine him though. Personally, I see him without the hat right now  
><strong>Katherine Loves Kisses: <strong>Stephan is pretty awesome :D But I love both him and Damon. Did you watch the season finale? (: Anways, lol no one likes Princess, I know haha. There's definitely more fluff too  
><strong>buttercupnbutch4ever: <strong>Yeah… but don't worry. It gets better! :D  
><strong>XxHate's-A-Strong-WordxX: <strong>Yeah it is sad. And thank you so much! :D

**n1nA: **Really? Wow thank you for liking this story! It means so much  
><strong>Tigress Parade: <strong>I did :) She is annoying, maybe I'll make her un-annoying someday. Haha  
><strong>Brutegirl62: <strong>Aw thanks so much!  
><strong>JackLimeXD: <strong>Super happy that you like this story! I haven't read any of your stories yet. I will definitely though if you want. I'm sure they're not bad  
><strong>milagrosanime: <strong>Yeah…. Poor them. Lol but Thanks for reviewing :D  
><strong>Pollie T: <strong>I'm glad you love this story! Thank you (:  
><strong>Nana1234: <strong>No worries, it's okay. You're still a fan if you still love this story – which I hope you do :D  
><strong>CosmicZelda: <strong>It is sad… But things get better for sure  
><strong>animeskullgirl16: <strong>It'll get better, I'll tell you that much :D  
><strong>dragonroses: <strong>Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot (:  
><strong>Butch's-Girl: <strong>Super plot twist! LOL  
><strong>Pink Powerpuff Blossom: <strong>Is that "The Vow" that you're talking about? I don't know, maybe haha.  
><strong>SweetSoul3155: <strong>haha yeah… :D It'll get better.  
><strong>cant think of anythin original: <strong>I updated! Hopefully you like the story so far :D  
><strong>LovenderXD: <strong>A lot of suspense! Yup :D  
><strong>issydragonheart: <strong>They're back! And thanks for reviewing (:  
><strong>Dana-99: <strong>Aw thanks so much! That means a lot to me, it really does  
><strong>Rocketcandies43: <strong>Your welcome very much! Haha I'm glad you liked it

Thanks to everyone who is reading this story. It truly truly means so much to me :D Thanks again!

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's POV<strong>

We were never officially together. So why should I get all hung up over this? I should just give up. I've been hoping for her to just magically get her memory back, but I've known deep inside that that would never happen. Six weeks have gone by without me talking to her. She hates me, still thinking that I'm her archenemy from kindergarten. She can't even look at me. Do you know how hard it is to want to be with someone who absolutely hates you? I had her in my arms once. I could once call her mine. But now… Now, she doesn't even know who I am. Oh well, it's time to let go… I need to stop hoping, stop trying to get her back. It's time to move on. I mean, it's hopeless. I need to stop moping around, wishing that she'll remember. I haven't been as happy for these past six weeks, and it's all because of one person. How stupid is that? I used to be independent. I didn't care what anyone thought or did against me. If someone hated me, I couldn't care less. I try to get my mind off this, feeling like a wimp for feeling this way. Okay, you know what? I'm done. I'm gonna stop thinking about this. I have a company to worry about. I got worse things that I have to handle right now… primarily that crazy Princess who's ruining our lives.

…

"This is all that stupid Buttercup's fault!" Princess yelled. "She's ruined everything! I bet if she had never come, I would have been with Butch right now - as his wife! Ugh!"

"Listen, Princess," her father said calmly. "You can't always get what you want."

"Ugh, whatever."

He ignored her and continued, "But you can sometimes buy you're way through it."

She began jumping up and down in joy. "You mean you're giving me more money?" she said excitedly.

"No, you're a grown woman now. I don't just hand you money just because you want it anymore," he said sternly, "But I am giving you your restaurant back. Raise enough money on your own. Let's hope this time; you won't get bad reviews about rats, expired food, and whatnot."

At first, she pouted, then realized that this is the best she can get, so she smiled and said, "Thank you, Daddy."

**Bubbles' POV**

Poor Blossom, poor Brick. How can they ever get out of this mess? This can't happen. They've worked to hard to get together, and this won't ruin it. I'm sure the Professor will find a cure.

I can't sleep. I've been tossing and turning all night. This is crazy. I keep thinking the same thing. What will happen to us? To me and Buttercup. It's not only Blossom and Brick being affected by all this; it's the rest of us, too. I feel horrible even considering lying to Blossom, to go behind her back and be with Boomer. But I miss him so much. Poor Blossom… Poor me too!

Suddenly, I heard a soft tapping, like little pebbles being thrown repeatedly on my window. I quickly threw my blanket away from me and got out of bed. I looked back at my clock. 3:45 am. Who could this be late at night? I slipped on my fuzzy bunny slippers on and walked out into the balcony. I peered through the dark of the night and saw ruffling in the bushes. Terrified, I turned back to my room to quickly call my sisters.

Then I heard a voice stopping me. "Wait, Bubbles!" That voice… I knew that voice. It was Boomer!  
>I held on to the cold railings and yelled in a hushed tone, "Boomer! What are you doing here?"<p>

"I came to see you," he smiled. He took a running start towards the house, and then quickly jumped high to land on my balcony. I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me and spun me around. This was every girl's fantasy. It felt as though I hadn't seen him in months.

He gently put me down, and I sat on a bench nearby. He said shyly, "I missed you."

"It's been three days," I laughed. "But I missed you too."

He sat down next to me and revealed in his hand a basket. "I brought you something."

"A picnic basket?" I asked. "You want to have a picnic at three in the morning?"

He paused for a moment, and then grinned. "But in London, it's noon."

"Hm, then it makes perfectly good sense that we have lunch at this hour," Bubbles giggled sarcastically.

He took out a picnic blanket from the basket and spread it across the floor. Then he placed the basket in the middle of the blanket and reached out his hand for me to take. After we both sat down, he opened the basket and took out lots of food. Cherries, grapes, two sandwiches, and two juice boxes.

"Ooh, I love cherries!" I squealed loudly. Then I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. "Oops, I forgot. Everyone's sleeping. We can barely talk out here."

Boomer paused for a moment, and then he whispered. "Then let's play a game. We can't talk at all. And you can't feed yourself. You have to use actions or whatever to let me know what to feed you. And you have to feed me, too."

"That's a funny game," I smiled, but I played along nonetheless.

Boomer made a gesture at the grapes. He opened his mouth wide and made a move like he was shooting a basketball. I smiled and nodded in understanding. I threw one of the grapes, and Boomer surprisingly caught it in his mouth. I opened my mouth in amazement and silently clapped my hands. I threw a couple more, and Boomer caught them all. Then I handed him the rest of the grapes and gestured him to do the same. However, instead of throwing one grape at a time, he threw about five.

I gasped and mischievously smiled. "I am so getting you for that," I silently mouthed.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "How?" he mouthed teasingly.

I quickly grabbed a juice box, poked a straw through, and squeezed it. Some juice squirted out and spilled on his face. He quietly gasped, and I couldn't help but let out a soft giggle. He smirked at me then took me in his arms by surprise and tickled me. I couldn't believe how hard it was to keep my loud laughter in!

As our laughter silenced, I gave Boomer a napkin to wipe his face, and we moved the food and the basket away so that we would have room to lie down next to each other. I moved in closer towards Boomer, and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.  
>We stared at the stars for what seemed like forever. We both sighed in contentment. This was the most amazing night ever.<p>

…

…

They stared at the stars for what seemed like forever. Boomer looked at Bubbles for a moment more, wondering how someone so beautiful, so kind could ever love a person like him. He stared, amazed at her. She has so much power, but she still intrigued by the most simplest things in the world. It was at this moment when Boomer realized how much he has fallen so deep in love.

**A Week Later – Butch's POV**

I wonder how she's doing. Just curious, I mean. I have been doing pretty well for the past week, being away from her. I wonder if the Professor is getting closer to finding a cure for Blossom. That selfish jerk, getting her memory gone and making the rest of us miserable… Ugh I shouldn't think like that though. It's not her fault, I just need someone to blame. But I really do wish that she would get her memory back soon. Not just for my own selfish reasons, but for my brother as well. Brick doesn't say it, but he is totally hung up over this. Haha, I knew he'd fall deep. As much as he wanted to just focus on the company, most of his focus went to impressing her. Ah, he denies, but everyone knows Brick's got a soft spot for her.

In all seriousness though, I really want Blossom's memory to come back. I mean, Buttercup and I just got together. We started to be something more than just friends. Well, it was nice while it lasted… But it shouldn't be over yet. And you know, I'm not one to give up easily.

**Later that night- Buttercup's POV**

Ugh, it's been a long day. I've been trying to find I job, you know, since I had to give up my job at the Coffee Shop. Oh Blossom, you losing your memory has been a pain in the butt. The rest of us have to get a job too now. I just hope you get your memory back!

What time is it? I turn to my clock. 8:30. I jump onto my bed, feeling so tired. Then I realize that I have get up again to take a shower, brush my teeth, and whatever I do before I sleep. Wanting to sleep so badly, I quickly finish my nightly routine. I sit down in front my mirror framed by lights and begin to brush my hair out. I blow dried my hair and got ready for bed. I jumped onto my bed, so ready to sleep. As soon as I got comfortable, I turned off the lights.

Then something completely annoying happened… A bright light started flashing outside my balcony window, shining right in my eyes. I grumpily got up from my bed, turned on my bedroom lights, and looked out the window. The light was coming from a flash light from a person standing below in my front yard. When the person holding the flashlight – whoever it was – saw me, the light stopped flashing and just stayed still. Then the person held it up above his face, revealing who he was. I instantly smiled, and it felt as if all my tiredness was drained out of me. His bright green eyes showed clearly in the darkness. As excited I was to see him, I remembered Blossom: if she saw him here, she would get so mad.

I stepped out to my balcony and called out to him in a hushed yell, "You can't be here!"

Then he shrugged and mouthed an "I know."

Blossom's balcony faces the other side of the house, so she won't see him from where I'm standing. But if he comes into the house, she'll know that he's here for sure. I put up a hand toward him, signaling him that he can't come any closer than that.

He sighed and pouted from the front yard floor. He looked up at me and smiled. He put up finger, telling me to wait. Excitedly, he quickly went away into the darkness… He came back about 10 minutes later, and in his hand was a large sketch book, a fat marker, and the same bright flashlight. He opened the large sketch book and scribbled words down with the marker. Then he sat down in the grass, leaned the lit up flashlight against a rock nearby to shine on him, and held up the sketch book.

And it said, _Hi._

I smiled widely and ran back inside to get my whiteboard and marker. I quickly came back to the balcony, quickly scribbled on the board, and held it up for him to see.

I wrote, _Hi (:_

And there we were, about 25 feet away from each other but still managing to keep each other company. I felt my smile getting wider and my heart feeling so lightweight. For some reason, only he could make me feel this way.

After a while, he shyly held his sketch book in front of mostly his face, and I could only see his eyes. _I missed you._

I quickly turned away, hiding the blush forming on my cheeks.

And I wrote back, _You dork… I guess I missed you too._

I could see him laughing. He wrote, _You guess?_

I teasing nodded in response. Then he put his hand on his chest and threw his head back as if I had just shot him in his heart, breaking his heart.

After a moment, he wrote in his book and held it up for me: _Anyways, how have you been?_

I wrote, _Okay-ish. _Then I wrote "job" with an "x" through it.

Then he gave me a sympathetic face. He replied, _You can come back to the Coffee Shop (:_

I smiled and shook my head. I held my board that read, _You know I can't._

He gave a soft smile of understanding.

I scribbled on my whiteboard and held it up. _Take my mind off the fact that I don't have a job._

He looked from left to right while tapping his marker on his book, thinking of what to write. After a while, he held up his book: _What's your favorite food?_

I raised my eyebrows at how random the question was, but answered it nonetheless: _Pizza!_

And the rest of our conversation went down like this:

He wrote, "Who is your favorite person in the whole world?"

I replied, "Are you expecting me to say that it's you?"

"Yes"

"Then you're my favorite person… sometimes :D"

"Haha, you're so funny… You know who my favorite person is?"

"Yourself?"

"You know me so well!" then after a while he wrote, "It could possibly be you, I guess." And again, he shyly hid behind his book.

I smiled and he continued our little question game. "If you were famous, what would you be famous for?"

I thought for a while. "Saving the world, duh (: How about you?"

"I'd be famous for having a picture of you."

"What? Why?"

"Because it's the only proof that beautiful angels do exist."

I started to laugh. "Oh my gosh, you know I hate cheesy pick up lines! Haha"

Then he smirked. "I know… Are you tired?"

"Of what?"

"Of running through my head all day."

"Haha, stop already!"

"Alright…" Then all of a sudden, he put his hand over his knee. But he still had an his other hand to write, "I need a band-aid"

"What happened?"

"I scraped my knee from falling for you." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. I teasingly wrote, "I am this close to leaving you."

"Ah you wouldn't leave me. You love my pick up lines too much."

"Yep, of course I do… (:"

"Haha, back to the questions. What is your favorite fruit?"

"Um… strawberries. What's yours?"

"Olives"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, because Olive you"

Blushing, I replied, "Shut up. Puns are worse than cheesy pick up lines!"

"It's just so funny to see you so bothered by them."

"You're such a dork," I teased.

…

After a long while of writing back and forth, I noticed the sky turning orange as the sun began to rise up. We stayed up the whole night!

I scribbled on my whiteboard, _The sun's up! :) We should stop this now._

Then he looked up at me with a sad face and wrote, _Okay. The sun's been up for a while. I just didn't want to stop._

I smiled down at him. I can't believe that we stayed up this long. Time went by too quickly. I wish we could've done this forever.

Realizing that Blossom could get up any moment, I wrote to him, _You need to go. Blossom might see you._

Just as I was about to turn to go back to my room, I saw him running towards the house. Unexpectedly, I jumped up to my balcony, finally closing the 25 foot distance between us.

"What are you doing? If Blossom sees you, if we get caught, we'll be in so much tr–"

And I was cut off by a pair of lips meeting my own. It was short and sweet and totally unexpected. Then he hugged me tightly, saying, "You don't know how much I missed you." Still in shock, I returned his embrace. I could feel my heart beat quickly in my chest and my breathing still. With that, he let me go and left. This was the most amazing night ever.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone!** I updated quicker :)I got a super announcement to make: **the contest is over**! The winners are listed on my profile page. Thanks to everyone who participated. You have no idea how much it means to me. Thanks so much! :D

~ Who loves Harry Potter? :D **RoseQuartz1** has written a story called **Lily Luna Potter: Terror of the Full Moon. **It's a Harry Potter fic. I've read it myself, and I am loving the story so far. I think the plot is interesting as well. Lily Potter has to keep a secret about a werewolf attack. Oooh :D So read it if you get the chance, okay?  
><em><strong>~ ChasingAJourney: <strong>Sorry it took a long time, but I finally put in the character name that you wanted (Azaleigh Mattice)._

**PPGs3Styles: **Thanks so much :D I am inspired by so many things like dramas and books and put my own twist to it. But most of the moments in this story is based on my personal experience (: Thanks for asking!  
><strong>Animeskullgirl16: <strong>That is a "Blossom" thing to do. But imagine your best friend or sister being in love with a person you really didn't like. I mean, personally, I would be at least a little… weird and angry about it. You know? Well that's my take on it haha (: Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
><strong>Guineapig2002: <strong>My newest reader, I see you've been liking this story so far haha! Thank you! :)  
><strong>Guest: <strong>Thanks so much :D I'm really glad you like this story.  
><strong>CheRRy BloSSo8m: <strong>Haha, I know I made you guys wait a looong time before I updated. Sorry! (: You know, school occupied a lot of my time. Anyways, I'm sorry you didn't win the contest :( But know that I still appreciate that you review and read my story. I wish I could give a prize to every one of my readers, but unfortunately, I cannot ):  
><strong>Pink Powerpuff Blossom: <strong>Oh I loved the "The Vow." It was a cute story. I know it was based on a true story, but I wished that she would've remembered at the end. And thanks for liking that chapter. I worked hard on it :D  
><strong>Cococandy21: <strong>Haha yeah, I know that Blossom not remembering is a HUGE problem for like everyone. But no worries, it'll get better :D Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>RoseQuartz1: <strong>Aw, thanks so much. I'm glad you liked the chapter (: Oh and congrats on winning. I really do like the story you're writing.  
><strong>Katherine Loves Kisses: <strong>Yeah, I feel bad for Blossom and Brick. Poor them. Thanks for reading! :D And oh my gosh, I thought I was the only one getting annoyed of Elena too! I swear, the writers left us on a huge cliff hanger and I seriously cannot wait until the episodes start again. I feel so bad for Stefan! He's all alone and heartbroken. Silas is horrible! But I knew he wouldn't die that easy… And Bonnie's gone too :( So sad

Oh and you know, since we're all trying to get Blossom's memory back here, you're gonna see a lot of references from the earliest chapters. So remember those chapters! (: On to reading!

* * *

><p>"Hey Blossom, you wanna go to Ice Cream Dream with us?" Buttercup and Bubbles asked.<p>

"Okay, sure," Blossom chirped.

Buttercup and Bubbles give each other a look. For weeks, they've been taking Blossom to places where important events in her life happened. Each place they went to didn't even give her so much as a quick flashback.

…

They walk into Ice Cream Dream. Buttercup and Bubbles hope that this environment would get Blossom to remember that she once worked here.

Blossom looked around with seriousness in her face. "This place…"

Buttercup and Bubbles smile at each other, thinking that Blossom is remembering.

Then Blossom's face brightened as she continued, "This place is so cute! I love the pink walls! So adorable." Buttercup and Bubbles' smile dropped.

Boomer walked in behind the counter. Bubbles mouthed to him, "Don't act nice." Boomer stared and wondered why at first, then realized that Blossom is with them and she still hates him.

He looked over at Blossom and scowled. "What do you want?"

Blossom scoffed. "I want you to lose the attitude," she smartly remarked.

Bubbles quickly stepped in. "She wants a chocolate ice cream in a cup. I want a cookie dough ice cream in a cone. And Buttercup-"

"Coffee ice cream," Buttercup finished.

"And make it quick," Bubbles demanded with a fake scowl. Buttercup walked away to a table with Blossom closely behind, still making an angry face at Boomer. Once they were far enough, Bubbles' turned her scowl into a smile at Boomer. She blew a kiss at him and followed her sisters. Boomer caught the air kiss in his hand, smiled at her, and started to get their ice cream.

…

When they got home, Blossom asked her sisters to sit down. "What are you two up to?" she questioned. "Don't think I haven't noticed. It's like you're trying to make me like the Rowdyruff Boys. The Professor has told me that I lost my memory. And of course, I want to remember. But I just can't. It won't happen. Right now, I don't' want to like them. And I honestly don't think that I ever liked them. I don't recall ever feeling something nice toward them. I'm tired of you guys constantly bringing me to them and telling me compliments toward them. I feel like every sentence you say is about them. Like I said, it _seems_ like you guys are trying to get me to like them. And of course I know that's not it because you guys wouldn't like them ever. I mean, you don't right?"

They nodded in agreement. "We wouldn't betray you like that…" They sighed.

"That's what I was thinking, so of course you guys aren't trying to get me to like them. I always knew I could trust you guys – that, I'll never ever forget no matter what." She smiled at them and walked away.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

"Where is Boomer and Butch? Didn't they come home last night?" Father asked me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." As if by cue, Boomer and Butch walked into the room.

Father furrowed his brows and asked, "Where were you guys?"

Boomer and Butch looked at each other with wide eyes, looking like they were thinking up an excuse. Father didn't notice it though. "We woke up early and got a cup of coffee," Butch explained.

Father simply nodded in reply. Butch and Boomer left the room, but I'm not going to let this slide that easy. I followed them and asked, "Where were you really?" In the back of mind, I already knew where they were last night, but I didn't want to admit it to myself.

Boomer sighed. "I was with Bubbles. Butch was with Buttercup."

Butch rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Brick. I know that you can't be with –"

"I know," I abruptly interrupted. I didn't want to hear it. It would ruin my mood. My brothers get to be with them, but I can't be with her. And you know what? That's fine. I don't care.

Butch continued, "I know that you've been trying to get over her, and I honestly think you shouldn't, seriously."

"Whatever, man," I said. Before I turned away, I suddenly became curious. "How is she? – Blossom, I mean."

"Bubbles said that they've been trying to remind her of stuff that's happened recently," Boomer explained. "But so far, she hasn't remembered much. She's remembering things here and there, but…" Then he just shook his head.

Who am I kidding? Of course I care. My mind keeps telling me to let go, but… I just can't. Why do I care for her so much? It's crazy.

Butch spoke up. "I think you'll be a huge help in her getting her memory back. You both have shared a couple moments together over… Plus, her forgetting everything isn't only affecting you and her. You know that."

"Even if I did want to help her regain her memory, how would I do it? Just the sight of me makes her mad."

"Well that's how she started off when they moved back here over a year ago. So you gotta start from the beginning. Do whatever you did before."

After a moment of thinking, I assertively said, "Alright, I'll do it. I'll help her regain her memory."

Butch and Boomer smile widely. "And you can't do it alone," Butch said, "We'll help you."

"Then let's make a plan," Boomer added.

"Maybe we should get Buttercup and Bubbles involved in this too," Butch suggested.

I rolled my eyes and gave a little laugh. "Oh shut up, you're just using this planning thing as a way to see them more often."

Butch shrugged. "I can't deny that. But we really should get them in on the plan. I mean, what can we do without them? We can't even talk to Blossom without her wanting to start a fight."

"Yeah, go to them and let's meet at the Coffee Shop."

**No P.O.V.**

Butch, Buttercup, Boomer, and Bubbles walked into the Coffee Shop and saw Brick waiting for them at a table. As they made their way to Brick's table, a voice stopped them.

"Buttercup!" a happy voice yelled out. Butch and Buttercup stopped to see whose voice it was while Boomer and Bubbles continued to walk toward Brick.

Buttercup turned and saw the Henry and the rest of the Coffee shop workers. "Hey guys!"

"We haven't seen you in weeks. We've missed you!" Henry said, "You know, Butch has been totally miserable without –"

"Okay! Nothing more to hear," Butch exclaimed while swerving Buttercup away. All the while, Buttercup was laughing.

She stopped and turned around. "Miserable without me, huh?" she teased.

He scoffed. "I don't know what he's talking about. He's crazy," he said with a slightly nervous laughter. They both took a seat at the large table where Bubbles, Boomer, and Brick were sitting.

"So I've decided to help Blossom get her memory back," Brick spoke up, and then quickly added, "But it's for you guys – so you guys could be together. I don't –"

"Oh please," Buttercup interrupted. "You're not one to do a completely selfless act that takes a lot of work. We all know that you're doing this for Blossom."

Brick gave a small scowl at her, then returned to his normal face. "Whatever. If she's gonna regain her memory faster, we need to plan it out." Then he spoke directly to the girls, "So when you two are through planning this whole thing out, just say so." He and his brothers lazily leaned back in their seat, placed their feet up on the table, and waited for the girls to plan.

Buttercup and Bubbles let out a fake laugh. Bubbles said to Buttercup, "Aw, the spoiled little princes think that we're gonna do all the hard work for them."

"Haha, cute… Listen, Coffee Prince," she said to Butch as she roughly pushed his feet off the table. "You're going to help us plan this," then she turned to the other two, "All of you are going to help us plan this."

"Yeah, this is a teamwork kind of thing," Bubbles added while nudging Boomer. "So get your feet off this table and put in some ideas." Boomer and Brick did as they were told; Brick's actions were done more reluctantly, however.

"Alright, so I know that the moments Blossom and us shared are out of her mind," Buttercup said, with 'us' referring to herself and Bubbles. "Bubbles and I have already tried to sort of reenact the times we had together recently, but none of them worked..." She turned to Brick. "Do you guys have some moments that you and her shared that were important to her?"

He nonchalantly answered, "Um, yeah I guess."

"Ooh," Bubbles squealed with interest. "Blossom never told us this stuff. So what kind of moments, Brick?"

He rubbed the back of his head out of embarrassment. "I have to share it with you guys?"

"Uh, yeah," Butch scoffed. "It's kind of necessary in all of this planning."

"... I'm starting to rethink this whole 'Get Blossom to Remember' plan. Maybe we shouldn't do it," he excused. Like a shy little school boy, he didn't want to tell about his secrets.

"Come on, Brick," Bubbles urged with a temperate voice. "You want Blossom to remember what she really feels about you, don't you?"

His eyes fell as he mumbled in a soft voice, "Yeah." Then he sighed in defeat and started to tell all of the important moments he and Blossom shared. After listing and giving detail to each memory, he paused for a while. "… But out of all of these, the most important moment we've had was at the carnival."

"That is such a cute love story," Bubbles sighed.

Butch turned to Bubbles and Buttercup, "So all you guys have to do is to just talk to Blossom about these moments."

"We can't," Buttercup explained, "Bubbles and I have been talking to her about you guys, complimenting you and… She's getting tired of it and feels like she's being betrayed in a way. So we can't be the ones to tell her about Brick and her."

"Well, if none of us can talk to her about it, then who can?" Boomer asked.

No one spoke. Who else could tell Blossom without making her either angry or betrayed? It had to be someone else.

Bubbles looked around the shop and noticed a girl they knew back in kindergarten. "Hey guys," she whispered so that the girl wouldn't hear, "Maybe _she_ can help us. She was trustworthy back then. I'm sure she's the same today. She can tell Blossom about Brick, right?"

They all pondered for a moment. Then Buttercup spoke up. "I guess so… Call her over."

Bubbles called out to her, "Excuse me! Excuse me, can you come over please?"

The girl looked surprised that they would talk to her. She excitedly ran toward them and took a seat next to Bubbles. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," she squealed. "It's the Powerpuff Girls! Oh wow! This is so cool. Where's Blossom though? Did you guys break up? What happened? Is she okay? Well of course she's okay. She's the super great Blossom!"

Butch and Brick rolled their eyes in annoyance. Butch quietly leaned toward Buttercup and whispered, "Are you sure you wanna let _her_ in on the plan?"

Brick leaned toward Buttercup as well and said in a hushed voice, "Yeah, I don't know about her…"

Buttercup sighed and shrugged. "She's… nice. I mean, in kindergarten she was talkative and excited all the time, but I thought she'd grow out of it. Guess not. But anyways, she's perfect for this job. She really is nice." She looked up at them and saw their deadpan expression. She grinned and gave a small shrug. "Just give her a chance."

The three averted their attention toward the girl again. Brick spoke up, "Uh, what's your name?"

"Azaleigh… Azaleigh Mattice!" she smiled.

"Azalah… Azay.." Boomer struggled with pronouncing her name. "How about we just call you 'Aza' instead?"

Azaleigh flashed a bright smile at him. "Oh my gosh, Boomer just gave me a nickname!"

"Yeah… He did," Butch said bluntly, "Anyways, Aza, we need a favor out of you. You know, if you're up for it."

"Of course I'm up for it," she replied with a grin. "So what's my job?"

Buttercup interrupted. "Well first things first: Do you truly like us - the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs?"

Aza nodded repeatedly. "Of course! You guys have been my friends since we were in kindergarten - well, excluding the boys."

"Uh huh, and are you willing to go through some difficult tasks that will ultimately help in our mission?"

"Yes," she assured.

Bubbles smiled at her. "You haven't changed at all since kindergarten. I knew we can trust you."

Buttercup went straight to the point and began telling Aza about the situation. "To answer your question from before, Blossom isn't here because she doesn't like the Rowdyruff Boys very much right now and –"

"Oh no! Why?" Aza asked.

Bubbles continued, "She lost her memory of actually liking them, more specifically – liking Brick. Now here's where you come in. You see, Buttercup and I can't tell Blossom about Brick, and the boys can't talk to her because she basically hates them. So what you have to do is be the person to tell her about these moments that she and Brick had together."

Buttercup added, "Maybe you shouldn't mention Brick's name. You should say it as if it were your own experience and maybe Blossom will relate and remember."

"Yeah, that'll work," Aza said. "Okay, what else do I have to do?"

**LATER ON~  
><strong>**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I want to remember. I really do. I'm so frustrated. Do you know how hard it is to try to remember something that seems so unreal? Bubbles and Buttercup say that we were all close to the Rowdyruff Boys. That does _not_ sound like something I would do. I cannot stand them. I can't. So how could I even be in the same room with them for longer than a minute? If it is true, if I really did like them, how did it happen? What am I thinking? Of course it didn't happen… Then again, why would Bubbles and Buttercup joke about something like this?

The doorbell suddenly rang, interrupting all my thoughts. I walked downstairs to answer the door. Standing on our porch was a girl I've never seen before… No wait, I know her. She's from my kindergarten class. What was her name? Zaya? Alaza?

Oh my gosh, I was too busy thinking about who she was and I didn't even realize that she was crying. "What happened? What's wrong?"

She started breathing hard, trying to fight her tears. "It's your sister… Bubbles."

I felt my eyes widen. "What happened? Where is she?"

"The… Yogurt shop," she sniffled.

"Okay, let's go," I commanded as I took her hand and flew up toward the Yogurt shop.

Brick. He, as I just learned, owns the Yogurt shop. What's he up to? I felt my face get warm and red as anger flows through my veins.

Once we arrived at the Yogurt shop, I told Zaya or Alaza or whatever her name was to stay outside. I ran into the shop and saw Brick practically yelling at Bubbles. Where is Buttercup? Why isn't she here to beat him up? Well, I'm here.

"Brick!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me with an intense glare that made me stop in my tracks. "Oh, here comes protective Blossom to save the day," he said with a calm voice. He started to walk toward me until we were two feet away from each other. "You always look out for your sisters, don't you?"

"And why wouldn't I?" I snarled at him.

He changed the subject, still talking in a cool voice that got on my nerves. "So I heard you lost your memory."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Boomer gently taking the hurt Bubbles away from the scene. I avert my eyes toward Brick again, who was now walking in circles around me.

"That must suck," he laughed. "Well, you might have forgotten that it's been a little over twenty years since kindergarten. And you still treat you're sisters like babies." Then he furrowed his eyebrows and pouted in a mocking way. "That seems… weird, doesn't it?"

I rolled my eyes. "They're my sisters nonetheless. I protect them no matter what."

"Do they even want your protection?" he remarked. He walked closer. "The way I see it, you're caring for them way too much than they need… And you should be thanking me."

"Ha! Why?"

"I just treated Bubbles the way she should be treated so that she can grow some backbone."

I pushed him away. "You treat her and everyone like dirt!"

"Because that's they way she and _you_ deserve to be treated!"

"I think it should be the other way around. You're more like dirt than any other."

"No you should be treated that way. Because you're so full of yourself, and on top of that, you're the bossiest person I have ever met," he yelled back in an annoyed voice. As he continued yelling at me, I could feel heat rise up in me. Without my control, my heat vision turned on and I nearly burned Brick. Lucky for him, he quickly dodged it. And I could hear him mutter under his breath, "I forgot she used heat vision that night."

What does he mean? You know what, it doesn't matter. I quickly charged at him, holding my fist out to punch him, but he swiftly moved around me and tripped me. I could hear his rough laughter as I fell face down onto the floor. I hastily got up on my feet again, and I felt all the heat inside me being lost. I suddenly felt cold. A small smile came onto my face as I realized what this meant. I blew with all my might, causing a blast of cold wind and ice to be shot toward Brick.

Before I could charge at him again, a loud voice interrupted me.

"STOP!" I heard Bubbles' loud screech. The sound rattled my brain. I suddenly felt dizzy. I had to sit down.

"Blossom, are you okay?" I heard Bubbles ask. All of a sudden, I felt my brain pumping hard in my head. I couldn't breathe. I blinked hard. After a moment, I looked up. I could recognize this place… I was here many nights ago. I looked around and saw Brick dusting off some tiny ice crystals off his shirt. I felt my heart beat faster and feel heavier. What is going on?

I looked at Bubbles with concern. "Bubbles, are you working for Brick again?"

"What? Do you remember?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah, I thought you stopped working at the Yogurt shop… Didn't you?" I asked weakly.

"Blossom, you remember!" she squealed.

I suddenly felt dizzy and weak again. Slowly, everything turned black and I hit the floor.

**Princess' P.O.V.  
><strong>It's not over. I'm still around. I haven't given up, and I never will. Buttercup, you've messed with the wrong girl. Once I get my coffee shop set up again, mark my words, I will win. You can keep Butch. You can go on thinking that he'll always be with you. But you don't know what Butchie and I share. It's something deeper than what you have, that's for sure… He just doesn't realize it yet. But the day he does, is the day that you finally see that I will always win. Just wait and see. You haven't won, that's for sure. My hatred for you is stronger than any power you have or any love you feel for Butch. And my hatred for you is more powerful than my love for Butch. So even if I don't get the guy, I'll make sure to bring you down. I won't give up. I won't go home crying to my daddy that I lost. It will not happen. I will not stop until I see your downfall. And I always get what I want.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! **I say this a lot but sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's been a long time, guys. I've missed writing. Anyways, important note for this chapter: **Remember chapter 12. **Since these next couple chapters will have Blossom trying to remember stuff, it'll be important to look back at the chapters of this story. (: I made this chapter long to try to make it up to you – it's like over 20 pages on my word document. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>After Blossom fainted, Bubbles took Blossom home. She knew it would confuse Blossom more if she woke up again in the Yogurt Shop of all places. When they arrived home, Buttercup was already there, helping her carry Blossom up the stairs and onto her bed. After an hour or so, they went to go check up on her and noticed her waking up.<p>

"Hey Blossom, are you feeling better?" Bubbles asked as she lifted the cold towel off Blossom's head she had previously put on.

Blossom merely groaned in response as she sat up.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Buttercup questioned.

Blossom rubbed her head and shut her eyes tightly, trying to remember what had happened.

"… There was a lot of yelling and arguing and…" She shook her head and opened her eyes. "I don't know what else."

Bubbles gaze fell to the ground in disappointment. Blossom had quickly remembered what happened that night years ago at the Yogurt Shop, then forgot again just as fast as she remembered. They were _so_ close. They thought that Blossom had finally remembered everything. "It's too good to be true," Bubbles thought to herself. "It's gotta take more than just one try to get her to remember."

Buttercup spoke up after that short silence. "That's fine. Don't stress yourself out trying to recall what happened." She looked toward Bubbles. "Come on, let's leave Blossom alone for a while." And with that, the two left the room.

Blossom sighed loudly. As much as she wanted to gain her memory back, she didn't like the fact that everyone was trying to do it for her. She appreciated them in that they were constantly reminding her of events from the past, but frankly, she was getting a little tired of it. She relied more on the cure that the Professor working on. That, and she wants to remember on her own, not by others forcing her into situations that resemble moments in her past. It felt almost as if a thought was being forced into her mind, a thought she strongly didn't agree on. She was not stupid. She knew from her sisters' actions that she was on good terms with the Rowdyruffs in the past.

But that's just it: it was the _past_. And honestly, she did not want to remember that part of her past. In fact, she was actually somewhat relieved that she can let go of that and live on as if it never happened… There was only one reason why she felt this way.

_He _was her reason. His piercing, deep red eyes were a part of that past that she fully remembers – not that she wants to, of course. She didn't know why, but whenever the image of his eyes appears in her mind, she feels something funny. It was like a small, sharp pain. She concluded that for some reason, that boy left something – some feeling – in her before she lost her memory. She just could not decipher whether it was a positive or negative feeling. Whatever it was, he impacted her life in some way. "Who exactly was he in her life?" was the question that repeated in Blossom's confused head. She was curious, but then again, she didn't really want to know.

…

A bright flash of red filled the house. Bubbles and Buttercup, who were sitting in the living, looked at each other in confusion. The light had come from the lab.  
>Buttercup and Bubbles quickly got up and walked toward the Professor's lab. Buttercup knocked on the door and called out, "Hey Professor! What happened?"<p>

No answer. She opened her mouth to call out again but was blinded by another bright flash – this time, it was blue. After blinking a couple times, their vision was restored.

"What is going on in there?" Bubbles asked with concern.

After a while, they heard footsteps in the lab. The door suddenly opened, revealing the slightly burned up Professor. "Good afternoon, girls. Do you need something?"

Bubbles tilted her head so that she can see past the Professor and into the lab.

"Just working on the cure," he assured.

"Any progress?" Buttercup asked.

"Yes," he responded. Then he noticed Bubbles peering into his lab. He chuckled. "I'm guessing you want to see how the cure is coming." He stepped to the side. "Come on, I'll show you."

As Buttercup and Bubbles walked in, they looked around them. They noticed a large system of tubes connecting different beakers. It looked like the typical chemistry lab. At the end of the entire system of science equipment, they noticed a tiny little beaker at the end filled with purple liquid.

"That's the cure… well, so far that is," the Professor pointed out. "I don't know if it will work however."

The two girls stared at the tiny beaker. Buttercup scoffed in disbelief, "_This_ is going to cure Blossom?"

He simply nodded. Buttercup fixed her big green eyes on the purple liquid. "Well okay," she said with a shrug. "I hope it works."

"I hope so too," he prayed. "But I need to finalize it and figure out a way to test it before actually using it on Blossom." He pondered for a moment, then his face brightened as an idea popped into his head. He quickly moved to his desk and began writing on a notepad. He seemed very into his work at the moment, so Bubbles and Buttercup excused themselves as they headed out the door.

…

_Dear Jojo family,  
>You are cordially invited to the Morbucks' Masquerade Gala, celebrating the grand opening of Star-Morbucks Coffee Shop. It will take place on the 15<em>_th __at the Morbucks' Residence. We hope that you may attend this gala.  
>Sincerely, the Morbucks family.<em>

Butch scoffed as he tossed the invitation to the side. Curiously, Boomer picked up the invitation, wondering what the text said that caused a disgusted look on Butch's face. Boomer's eyes quickly scanned the little paper. He raised a brow and said, "Why is she inviting us to this stupid thing?"

Butch was busy reading another letter from the mail. Boomer noticed an even more sickened face on his brother as the letter was being read. He walked over behind Butch and peered over his shoulder to see what the letter said.

_Dear Butch,  
>So you're father paid before the deadline. Lucky you… for now. Assuming that you have already read the invitation, you know that I'm setting up a new shop – even better than the last. Plus I hear that your little old Coffee Shop is losing some customers, so once my shop is set up, your tiny shop will be out of business. Now Butch, I don't want you to think that I'm out to get you or anything horrible like that. No, that's not like me to do such dreadful deeds. To prove that I'm not, I have an offer for you. Star Morbucks Coffee is already set up and ready for business, so I cannot simply shut it down, as I assume you'd want me to do. However, I am offering a partnership between you and me. What do you think? Your old Coffee Shop wasn't going to last anyway – with or without my new shop. So I'm rising above this tragic fact and offering you something that you won't find anywhere else. Think about it: you and me, running a shop together, being successful. I just painted the perfect picture, didn't I? I know that that was how your own parents fell deeper in love. I want to be on good terms with you, Butch. I really do. And I think that this is the way to do it. Well, you know how to contact me. Call me when you decide to confirm this partnership.<br>With love, Princess Morbucks_

"Wow," Boomer said bluntly after reading through the letter with Butch. "Is she serious?" he scoffed.

Butch groaned in annoyance and threw himself onto the couch. "She's right though. Business is not as good as usual."

"Do you know why?"

He gave a little shrug. "It could be because of the new Star Morbucks shop or maybe because our coffee isn't as good.. Our coffee shop looks old-fashioned…" He went on with a list of possible reasons.

"Then fix up the shop," Boomer suggested.

"But father likes to keep it looking old-fashioned. You know, because of 'sentimental' value." He paused to think, and then said with a long sigh, "Maybe there's a way to upgrade it without taking out that old sentimental value in it. But I don't know how."

"There's a gala?" another voice said. The two brothers turned around and saw Brick and their father.

"We should go," Father said.

Brick sneered. "Why?"

"I need to have a talk with Mr. Morbucks. He's proposing a new deal concerning partnership with our company. The idea apparently came from Princess," he said slowly with curiosity.

"Are you going to take up his offer?"

Father did not speak. He knew that his company was not doing so well, but he also knew that his sons would be very disappointed if he shared the company with the Morbucks. They all knew that if Father did accept this partnership, the Morbucks would eventually somehow take over their company for themselves. But what choice did they have? They couldn't just leave their company. And no one else would want to become partners with their company.

"It's not our company that they're after," Brick pointed out bluntly. Then he turned to Butch. "Princess really only wants you. And yet, we're all suffering for Butch's sake." At that, Butch suddenly sat up straight and gave his brother a look. Brick rolled his eyes and continued what he was saying, "I'm just pointing out the obvious. It's the truth, Butch. There's no other way around it." He sighed. "I'm not saying this out of spite, okay?"

Butch rubbed his temples and sighed, knowing that what Brick was saying was one hundred percent true.

Boomer interrupted. "Okay, that being said, what are we going to do now?"

"We are going to this gala," Father concluded. "You three are going to talk to Princess while I discuss with her father. Convince her to tell her father that they should still work with the Jojo company without any unwanted marriage or relationship." With that, he sent Butch an apologetic look. Butch simply gave a nod in return.

**The Next Night**

The Rowdyruff Boys arrived at the mall where they were to meet Buttercup, Bubbles, and Aza. They saw that the girls had been waiting for them at the food court, looking a little impatient. Buttercup and Bubbles noticed something different in the Rowdyruffs. They didn't have that tough, confident demeanor that they usually had on. It was almost as if they were worn out and tired.

Buttercup's impatient expression fell into a concerned one. As Butch walked up to her, she recognized his expression. "Something to do with Princess?" she knowingly asked.

Surprised that she figured it out instantly, Butch responded with a short, soft chuckle. She knew him so well. She put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look. Then he deeply sighed and pulled out a chair for her to sit on.

Bubbles also recognized this look on the boys' face. As Boomer walked toward her and closed the space between them, Bubbles gently placed a delicate hand on the side of his face. She looked at him with worry. Boomer obviously wasn't his usual happy self. Boomer simply gave a short nod in assurance that he was okay. Bubbles let her hand down and gave him a smile. He pulled out a chair for her to sit down on and then pulled out one for himself.

Now directing his attention toward the rest of the group, he said, "Okay, so Blossom hasn't given any sign of remembering anything, right?"

"None at all," Bubbles said gloomily.

Aza asked, "So what happens now?"

There was a long silence between them as each of them was deep in their own thought.

Buttercup finally spoke up after a few minutes. "I remember when we moved away from Townsville for those five or six months, Blossom would often leave the house to take a walk on the beach alone. She just walked for miles. And whenever she came back, she always looked kind of… sad in a way, or like she was thinking of something sad. I think if that thought is brought back to her, it might help her recall her old life?"

Bubbles looked at her sister with a slightly confused face. "I remember something different though. Blossom would take a _drive_ around town instead of a walk, and whenever she'd come back home, she looked heartbroken…" Then Bubbles' face brightened with glee and she started speak faster, reminiscing about those days. "Then she would ask me if we had anything to eat, and I'd say 'Look through the refrigerator,' and then she'd say, 'Oh, there's nothing good. Let's go out to eat.' And then we'd go out and…" Her speech started to slow down as she concentrated and came to a realization. "And we _always_ ended up at a frozen yogurt shop." At that, she looked at Brick. He wasn't looking at her however; he was staring at his hands, which were placed on the table, looking deep in thought.

Buttercup continued, "Sometimes – but very rarely – she came up to me, looking so deep in thought that I didn't think anyone could snap her out of it. And she'd say, 'I'm gonna go out for a while.' After a while, I'd hear a short loud, high-pitched noise, and I would look out the window and see a bright pink streak in the sky… She flew. And when she came back, she looked tired, stressed out, and even deeper in thought. For hours, I couldn't snap her out of it."

Bubbles nodded. "Yeah, I remember something like that too."

Butch concluded, "So obviously these are feelings came from something…" Then he turned to Brick and continued, "Or _someone _that really made an impact in her life. Did she do this often – take walks, drives, and flights, I mean?"

The two sisters had to pause and think about it for a second. "She took walks often, but not drives or flights."

"Then do you think that those thoughts in her head at that time are enough to bring back her memories?"

"I definitely think so," Aza commented as she turned to the guys. "See here's the thing about us girls: there are things that are constantly centered in our mind – a love, for example. _But_ there other things that we think about, and these thoughts _rarely_ come to the forefront of our minds, but they are usually somewhere floating around in our heads – that's something somewhat more special. These are things that may be dear to us, but we want to forget them. I think this is what Blossom was doing."

The boys then turned to Bubbles and Buttercup, wondering if this was true. The girls simply shrugged and nodded in agreement with Aza.

Butch threw up his hands in defeat. "Girls are so complicated." That deserved him a playful punch from Buttercup.

"So… how do we bring those feelings and thoughts back to Blossom exactly?" Boomer asked, now seeing Aza as 'the wise one.'

"This is going to be hard to plan…" Aza groaned.

"Yeah, but we need to plan it quickly and execute it even more quickly," Buttercup said. Aza and the boys gave her confused looks. Then she explained, "We're going out of town for a while. Something with the Professor's chemical – the one he used on me and Blossom – and he has to gather data about it with these other scientists he works with."

"Why do they need you guys there?" Butch asked.

"There's some machine there that's going to take part of our DNA and do stuff with it and the chemical…" Buttercup tried to explain, but she didn't really know the scientific words and stuff that the Professor used to explain it to her. "But bottom line: they need us there."

"When are you leaving? And for how long?" Aza asked.

"We're leaving in two days. I think it's on the 16th. And we're staying there for twelve days."

"So we only have tomorrow and the morning of the day after tomorrow to plan and execute our plan," Butch said.

"Huh?" Bubbles said. "We have tomorrow _and_ the whole day after tomorrow… Right?"

"No, Princess has this stupid masquerade gala we have to attend on the 15th," Boomer replied.

"So we're all pretty busy."

They were interrupted by another voice. "Excuse me," the voice said. They all looked up to see a janitor of the mall. "The mall is closing now. It's late. I'm sorry, but I have to ask you all to leave. Thank you." And with that he walked away.

Buttercup said, "Okay well, maybe we can just stop this for now – the planning and stuff, I mean. Maybe we should wait until after Blossom, Bubbles, and I get back from Professor's science thing."

Immediately, Brick spoke up. He had been so quiet this entire time that the other five looked in surprise. "No," he said calmly. "The sooner Blossom remembers, the better. I don't want to wait for twelve days just waiting for you three to come back. We have practically a day to do this. We should use the time we have."

No one dared disagree with him. They all wanted Blossom to regain her memories, however it was Brick who obviously wanted her to remember the most – although he'd never admit it.

**The Next Day**

"Hey guys, we should do something today," Blossom chirped.

"Nah, I'm pretty busy," Buttercup said.

"Me too," Bubbles agreed. "Sorry."

"But I'm so bored," Blossom whined.

"Why don't you go ask _Aza_ if she wants to do anything?" Buttercup said. She gave Bubbles a knowing look, and her sister nodded in understanding. The plan was in action.

"Oh alright," Blossom said. She did not know if she could last even ten minutes with Aza without any awkward pauses. Nonetheless, she decided to hang out with Aza. Aza offered to go to the beach, and Blossom agreed.

…

Aza was to try to get Blossom to remember the emotions she felt when she was away from Townsville for six months. She was to accomplish this by sharing Blossom's story as if it were her own. She sighed 'sadly' as she looked out onto the waves.

Blossom noticed this and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, then paused and shook her head. "No, I'm not actually…"

"Why? What happened?"

Aza gave a look of hesitance, then said, "Can I trust you with a secret?"

Blossom assured her that she could trust her. Then Aza continued. "You might not have known this, but after sixth grade, my family and I moved out of Townsville and into Europe. And it was only until freshman year in college that I returned to Townsville. Anyways, when I moved to Europe, I hated it at first. I didn't know anybody, no one talked to me, no one cared. I missed my home. I missed my friends, my life back in Townsville. And when I was at a very low point, I met this guy… And he was perfect. Everything I could dream of. At the time, though, he didn't seem perfect at all. At first, I _hated_ him. Even the way he breathed annoyed me. But as we got to know each other more and more, I found myself slowly falling for him. He still got on my nerves sometimes… yet whenever I was beyond angry for any reason, he was the only one who could calm me down. Whenever I was depressed, he managed to brighten my day. Everyday, we'd meet at a little bakery. Oh, it was the cutest place ever! The walls were a light pink, there were vintage pictures hung around, and outside were tables with white picnic umbrellas." She was, in fact, describing the Jojo Yogurt shop. She looked quickly at Blossom, hoping to see her suddenly remember, but she didn't yet. Oh well, on with the act.

She continued, "So anyways, after high school, my family and I had to leave Europe…" She sighed and let out a tear. There was a reason why she was picked to help the Jojo boys and Bubbles and Buttercup in their plan. She was obviously a great actress. "Me and him… We even tried hiding from my parents and planned to go find a job somewhere together. We then came to our senses and figured that I had to leave Europe. It was only right. My parents wanted to go back here to Townsville so that they can find a better job. And who was I to stop them from doing so? I had to go back. So reluctantly, I left Europe. I left him. It was only then that we both realized how much we truly loved each other. Looking back, I wish that he and I actually made it official that we were together. But we were both too afraid and prideful to admit we had fallen in love. You know that saying, 'You don't know what you have until you lose it.' " She sighed again.

Blossom looked at her with sympathy. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. So what did you do after that? Did you try to keep in contact with him?"

Aza gave a soft bitter laugh. Her face showed utter sadness. "I didn't. I couldn't." She started to panic a little bit. Bubbles and Buttercup had only shared what happened with Blossom _after_ she took a walk or a drive or a flight. They never mentioned exactly _what_ Blossom thought about when she walked, drove, or flew. She had to go off what she assumed Blossom thought about.  
>"I just couldn't bear to revisit that past. It hurt too much. So instead, I just tried to get my mind off it all. Some days, I'd walk on the beach." She looked around. "It was this beach, actually. I walked for what seemed like forever. I'd just watch the waves crash onto the rocks. On days like those, it meant that I was just trying to get my mind off my old life. It usually worked, but occasionally, I would think back to the bakery where he and I would spend our time.<p>

"And then on other occasions, I would take a drive. Those times, I would be trying to take my mind off Europe, my life in Europe, the friends I made there… But somehow, my mind goes off into space and I unconsciously think back to the same place: the bakery. Later I'd leave the beach and I'd find myself driving up to a local bakery. It never filled the void nor did it feel the same as it did in Europe."

Aza started to panic again, although her face did not show it. She was told that Blossom _flew_ as well. She herself did not have the power to fly, so what story was she supposed to tell now? She had to think quickly.

She drew a deep breath and continued, "And sometimes, I'd go up to the cliffs." She pointed up toward the cliffs hanging above the crashing waves of the ocean. "I'd look down at the dark waters and I would be afraid. But I jumped. And when I jumped off those high cliffs, I felt like I was… flying. I was so determined to leap off the ground and feel the wind beneath me. I didn't even know what I was doing. But sometimes I would just stare at the waters, contemplating whether or not I should jump. I realized what I was doing it for or rather, _who_ I was doing these crazy things for. At these moments, I was thinking about him, and I didn't want to. I wanted to forget. And it felt as if I was being pulled toward him. My heart felt heavy with so many emotions coming in: longing, fear, hurt, love. Then I'd stop myself and quickly leave the cliffs. And he would still be on my mind. The image of him and me together – whether it was us bickering or walking alongside each other – they just never left my mind. I'd be so deep in thought for a long while. I felt like my heart was racing so fast that it would burst and my body just wouldn't move. It felt like… my whole life, my world just –"

"Stops," Blossom finished with a whisper. "I know what you mean."

The two stayed utterly quiet for a while. Blossom was staring at the floor, and Aza was waiting quite impatiently for Blossom to remember. Suddenly Blossom got up from where they were sitting and said, "I'm sorry, I have to go." She wasn't even looking at Aza. She looked so deep in thought. "I need to think things through."

"Oh okay. Well, it was nice talking to you. Thanks for listening." Aza replied. Blossom nodded and left.

…

Blossom quickly returned to home and found that no one else was there. She ran up to her room, searched through her cabinet drawers, and pulled out a hardcover journal. It was completely empty and unwritten. She took out a pen and began write on the first page. She wrote hurriedly because she did not want this thought in her head to disappear.

After a few minutes, she finished writing. She held up the book and looked over the words. She stared at them intently. As she read over the words again and again, she felt her heart quickly beat in her chest, she could not move her body, and it felt as if her world… stopped. _She thought of him_.

She had written in vivid detail about all the feelings and emotions coming in. She wrote about the beach, a shop in the city, talking a drive or taking a flight – every single detail of each event that had to do with him. However, there was a major piece missing in these details. She still could not recall exactly the man that made her feel this way. She could remember the feelings she had for this person and the things he had done for her, but she could not remember his face. And this bothered her to no end. Who was he?

**Later that Afternoon**

"A girl just invited us to her gala tonight," Blossom told her sisters. "After spending the morning with Aza, I decided to come home. A while later, I went out for a walk. And this girl stopped me. She told me about her gala and told me I should come. "

Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other. "What was her name?" Buttercup asked.

Blossom paused for a while, trying to think of her name. "Oh," she said as she took out the invitation. Reading from the card, she said, "_You are cordially invited to the Morbucks' Masquerade Gala, celebrating the grand opening of Star-Morbucks Coffee Shop. It will take place on the 15__th __at the Morbucks' Residence. We hope that you may attend this gala. Sincerely, the Morbucks family._"

The room was quiet for a while. Then Buttercup finally spoke up, "Uh, I need some coffee. I'm gonna go out." And with that she quickly left.

Blossom turned to Bubbles. "Should we go?"

"Oh I don't know… I don't have anything to wear," she excused with a nervous laugh.

…

Buttercup arrived at the Coffee shop. She saw Butch, and without a word, she pulled him away from all the customers. She took him to a small hallway where the stood only inches apart. "Princess invited us to the gala," she said in a hushed tone. "Why do you think she did it?"

Butch gave her a confused face. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

Buttercup groaned in slight frustration. "Okay, Blossom was walking around town and Princess came up to her. She just invited Blossom, that's it. And I can't figure out why she would do that. "

After a short pause to think, Butch said, "Do you think she knows – you know, about Blossom? You think she knows that Blossom doesn't remember anything? What if she told Blossom something else – something that would alter her memories and make her think something that did not really happen?"

"I hope not," she quickly responded. "But Blossom didn't seem different at all today. If Princess had told her something, it would be at least a little obvious."

"Yeah, maybe."

Buttercup looked at the ground and sighed. Then she turned back to Butch. "Should we go to this gala thing?"

He exhaled, letting out all his stress and worry. "I don't know… But I would wanna see you in a dress," he said teasingly.

She gave him a look and let out an amused scoff. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

"What? I was kidding!" he laughed as he followed her.

**The Gala**

Buttercup and Bubbles decided to go with Blossom to Princess' gala thing just to figure out whether Princess had said or done something that would change Blossom's memory. Four hours before leaving for the gala, they told the Rowdyruffs that they would be attending. In less than two hours, three women in maid uniforms visited them, each one holding a box. Each box contained a beautiful dress. Blossom asked who had given them these dresses, and the three maids merely said it was from some generous people. Buttercup and Bubbles exchanged knowing looks. The Rowdyruffs were behind this.  
>The three maids explained that they were sent to help the Powerpuffs get ready for the gala. They held up makeup suitcases and purses, showing that they were ready to help the girls. <strong>(Author's note: I'll let you guys imagine your own pretty dresses for the girls, but if you want to see the dresses I'd imagine them wearing, it's at the end.)<strong>

…

The three girls arrived at the Morbucks' residence. It was hard to miss. The gates were tall, black and had a huge, gold 'M' on it. The gala was held in their grand garden, which seemed to go on for long ways. It was huge. Hung above them were beautiful, white lanterns, lighting up the entire place. There were over two hundred guests, and they were all dressed in gorgeous, expensive-looking formalwear. In the center was a wooden platform where a crowd of dancers gracefully moved. Nearby was a stage – not too far from the ground level – where a group of instrumentalists played soft music. And far from the rest of the party at the very end of the garden was a large, elegant fountain, surrounded by lights that flashed from the ground. The water splashed up, down, and diagonally as if it were, too, dancing to the music.

Bubbles looked around in awe at the beauty of this place. Then something else caught her eye: the three Rowdyruffs, standing a little away from the dancing crowd. She gave a short, quiet chuckle. Even though it wasn't their intention, they looked as if they were male models that had come out from a high-end wedding magazine. They wore a formal suit and were looking in different directions with a serious, longing look in their eyes that made them look dramatic and handsome. Even with their masks on, their good looks and bright eyes made them unmistakably different. Unknowingly, the Powerpuffs themselves looked as if they were models out of a magazine. Their dresses were absolutely gorgeous and definitely stood out from the others. Their hair was elegantly done, and although they were hidden under masks, everyone could tell that they were beautiful.

"Hey, you guys made it!" a giddy voice said. The girls turned and saw Princess. She was in a yellow dress with a huge, puffy skirt with sequins on it. She managed to tame her usual frizzy mess into light curls and placed a tiara on the top of her head. Her makeup looked thick and unnatural. Thank goodness most of her face was covered by a large, jeweled mask with vibrant colored feathers.

In response, Buttercup and Bubbles gave a weak smile that lasted for less than a second. Blossom, on the other hand, looked genuinely happy to see Princess as she said, "Hi! I'm so happy for you, making your own business. Congratulations!" That seemed rather odd.

"Thanks," Princess laughed. As she continued walking, Blossom caught up to her, and the two continued to talk together.

"Your mask is really pretty!" Princess said to Blossom. And their voices trailed off into the distance.

Once they were beyond earshot, Buttercup said, "What was that all about?" Bubbles shrugged in confusion. The odds that Princess had told Blossom something to change Blossom's ways seemed to increase.

"So you do look good in a dress," they heard another familiar voice say. They turned back around and saw the Rowdyruffs walking toward them. Buttercup softly punched Butch, telling him to shut up.

"Why are Princess and Blossom talking to each other?" Brick asked.

Bubbles replied, "I have no idea. And they acted as if they were best friends, too."

They were interrupted by a loud, screeching voice. "Welcome everyone!" It was obviously Princess on the stage with a microphone. "I want to thank you all so much for celebrating with me for the grand opening of my new business. It means so much to me that you all came. First, I want to thank Daddy. He gave me a second chance and decided to let me start my business again. He also planned and paid for this party. He did a great job. I mean, look at the gorgeous party! I also want to thank my friends. You have given me the support and love that I needed to get to where I am today. I love my friends so much and thank you all for everything. Everyone, I hope you enjoy this gala! Thank you."

Butch scoffed mockingly at Princess. "What 'friends' is she talking about?"

"Okay, back to what we were talking about: we need to find out what exactly Princess said to Blossom to make Blossom think that they are close friends," Buttercup said.

"Well, we're probably not going to get the information out of Princess. We have a better chance from talking to Blossom."

"Who's going to be in charge of doing that?" Boomer asked.

"Brick should do it," Bubbles suggested. "I mean, Aza must've already gotten Blossom to remember the feelings she had from when we were away from Townsville. Brick would remind her of it even more. At the same time, he could also ask her about Princess. It's like doing two things at once."

"Plus, neither of us wants to do it," Butch added. Everyone shrugged and nodded in agreement.

Brick did not give any sign of response. He was still stubborn and did not want to admit that he did like Blossom. He still stood by his excuse of wanting his brothers to be able to be with Bubbles and Buttercup freely instead of admitting he himself wanting to be with Blossom.

The other four were waiting excitedly for Brick's answer, hoping he'd say he would do it. They all knew that Brick truly wanted to be the one to talk to Blossom, but they didn't know whether he would come clean about it. Their eyes widened with anticipation and hope.

Brick drew a deep breath, sighed, and mumbled, "Alright."

"Yes!" they cheered.

"Yay!" Bubbles squealed as she clapped her hands.

"Okay but you guys still have to talk to Princess about working with our company," Brick pointed out.

"Wait, you guys _still_ want to work with the Morbucks?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, but without any unwanted marriages or having one company have more power over the other. Just a partnership." With that, Brick walked away from the four.

"Now, we gotta talk to Princess," Boomer told his brother. Obviously, Butch did not look too excited to do this task. He groaned in annoyance.

"So what do we do?" Bubbles chirped.

"Oh, we get the easy job," Buttercup laughed. "Let's party!" Butch gave her a playful scowl. She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed. The two sisters left the boys and ran up to the dance floor as the band began a quick paced song.

…

Brick looked around and saw Blossom standing alone, away from the dance floor. He put his mask back on so as to not anger Blossom just by the sight of him. He was reminded of the time when he found out Blossom didn't remember him and pushed him away. As soft, romantic music began to play, he walked over to her, kindly offered his hand for her to take, and nodded toward the dance floor. He shot her a dashing bright smile that caused her to blush and slip her delicate hand into his. He led her toward the crowd of slow-dancing partners. You'd think his deep red eyes would be a dead giveaway to his identity, but for some reason, Blossom did not notice the color. Perhaps it was because of all these fancy people behind fancy, colorful masks and disguises that any unusual trait would be seen without anyone questioning it.

He placed her hands around his neck and rested his hands around her waist. She gulped in nervousness. And he began to lead her in their dance. For Blossom, this dance did not mean much since she did not know whom she was dancing with. As for Brick, however, this meant more to him since he had not been this close to her in weeks. He had truly missed her.

"Nice party, huh?" he began. She nodded in response. "So how do you know Princess?" he asked.

"Well… She is one of my close friends," she replied, then looked away. "… Or so I'm told," she added in a very hushed voice.

Brick heard this however. "What do you mean by that?"

She started to laugh nervously, and then she stopped when she realized that he was serious. "Oh no, I shouldn't tell you. You'd think I'm… strange."

"Try me," he grinned. That smile was enough to convince her.

She sighed then said slowly as she looked at the floor, "I, uh… I suffer from amnesia." She then looked back at him and saw no changes in his expression. "You don't look surprised."

He chuckled. "No, it's just… not strange. Things happen, and you weren't in control of it. Don't think of yourself as strange because of it." He then spun her around as they continued to dance.

She smiled at him. She expected to see a look of disgust or shock, but instead she saw a face of understanding. She believed that he was a kind person who would never judge her. Odd to think that of someone she had just met, but he did give off a sense of that kind of personality. They danced silently for another minute or so.

"So why _do_ you think that you and Princess are friends, then?" he asked. "- Since you don't seem too sure about the whole thing."

"Well, she told me that we were," she simply stated. "She showed me pictures of us together and told me about the adventures we had around Townsville. She seems nice, and it seems reasonable that we should have been friends."

_Nice? _he thought to himself. _Yeah, right. And those pictures must be photo shopped._ "Do you remember everybody you used to know?"

She shook her head sadly. He continued, "Well in some cases, you should consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Yeah. I mean, there are just some people that I wish I'd never met."

"How come?"

He hesitated. "Because some people leave behind things in my life that are either too stressful or painful to be constantly reminded of."

They went on with their dancing for another minute or two in silence. They swayed to the soft ballad playing in the background. Brick occasionally glanced at Blossom when she wasn't looking. Even behind her mask, he knew how beautiful she is. Nothing can conceal that lovely face. He sighed quietly, knowing that she still doesn't know who he is or how she felt about him.

Blossom spoke up. "Um, if you don't mind me asking… What kind of people are like that? People you want to forget?"

He smiled and looked away. "I don't know if I should tell…" He paused for a second and then continued, "Um, well there was this girl…" He then laughed and said, "No, I shouldn't tell you."

"Oh well now you have to tell me!" she grinned. "You can't just start a story and not finish it!"

Her sweet childlike curiosity was enough to convince him. "Haha, alright. I'll tell you," he said, then paused. He hoped that she would remember him. He hoped that Aza had caused Blossom to recall what she felt. And he prayed that she would remember tonight. He told his and Blossom's story without dropping any names or other specific details.

Finishing up his story, he said, "So when she left Townsville, I didn't expect her to not come back for six months. I didn't expect to miss her so much, but I did. She became so important to me, and I didn't even know it until she left. I was heartbroken."

"Wow, that's so sad," Blossom responded with sympathy. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Ah but it was worth it," he shrugged. "Going through all that hurt made me realize how much I actually…" He couldn't believe he was saying this. "… loved her."

She smiled at him. "Someone as special as her… You should never let go."

"Yeah," he agreed as he unknowingly gently pulled her closer to him. She did not notice this however. The two continued dancing, occasionally looking into each other's eyes until one of them smiles and looks away.

Brick finally spoke up. "You look beautiful tonight, by the way." He flashed a charming grin that made Blossom smile and blush.

"Thank you," she said. "This dress is really pretty. Usually, I'd be dressed in 'rags.' I want to thank whoever gave it to me, but I don't know who it was from."

"Oh?"

"I guess it's from my Fairy Godmother," she laughed, referring to the story of _Cinderella_.

"You do look as stunning as a princess."

She smiled. "I feel like Cinderella – dressing from regular commoner clothes to expensive gowns. Everyone should be able to be a princess at least for one day. I'd want to help people feel special like a princess."

"You're incredibly kind. It's amazing," he replied. "Well, I hope I've made you feel more special than Cinderella herself. You deserve it." He stopped dancing, and he took her hand and kissed it. He was about to depart until he was stopped by hand gently grabbing hold of his.

"Wait!" she said. He turned back around. "What is your name?" she asked.

He didn't think that she was ready to know his true identity just yet. So he said, "Better yet, let's play 'Cinderella.'"

"What do you mean by that?" she laughed.

"Let's leave our names unknown. If we find each other again –"

"Then it'll be fate," she finished with a smirk. "Are you serious?"

"Sure," he smiled.

"You're a strange one," she giggled. "But I'll play your game." She didn't need to know his name to know that he was trustworthy and a kind man. His secret identity wouldn't be someone dangerous, she knew. She thought he was exciting and charming.

"'Til next time, I hope," he said as he pulled her closer with the hand she took hold of. As the space closed between them, he leaned his head closer to hers and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. He gave her a last bright smile and headed off.

…

The quick-paced music had died down, so Bubbles and Buttercup decided to leave the dance floor and sit down at the tables. They watched as more couples entered the dance floor, wanting to slow dance together.

"Excuse me, miss," they heard a voice say. And another voice followed saying, "May I have this dance?"

They looked up and saw Butch and Boomer. They smiled as they took their hands. Each went their own separate way.

"Let's face it," Boomer said as he led Bubbles away from the crowd. "Neither of us wants to be here at this party." They both removed their masks as they departed from the party and into the seemingly vast garden.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But the food isn't bad and this place is really pretty and elegant."

Boomer looked around. "Eh, it's alright I guess."

"Oh right, I forgot who I was talking to. I'm not used to living a super gorgeous, huge house like you."

Boomer only laughed in response. As the two continued to walk around and explore the Morbucks' vast garden, they came upon a large pond. If it weren't for the fish that splashed around, they wouldn't have noticed the pond. Floating within the pond were a few artificial lotus flowers with light bulbs in them to illuminate the pond at this time of night. Along the borders were tiny bushes with flowers. It looked so beautiful. On the other side of the pond, they saw a brightly lit white-stone gazebo. Vines with small purple flowers wrapped around each column. Surrounding the stone gazebo were white and pink carnations. **  
><strong>

"Come on," Boomer smiled as he held out his arm for Bubbles to take hold of. They walked together along the pond toward the stone gazebo. When they walked up the stairs and onto the platform of the gazebo, Boomer stepped away from Bubbles, bowed, and held out his hand for her to take, showing that he wanted to dance with her.

Bubbles giggled. "But there's no music."

Boomer straightened up and shrugged. "We don't need it." He gently pulled her closer to him, took both of her hands and placed around his neck, and then he put his own hands around her waist. And he led her into a slow dance, and he flashed a charming smirk that caused her to blush madly so she looked away, causing him to let out a laugh.

Then he began to hum a tune to dance to. Bubbles couldn't help but laugh at his attempt to hold a tune. The two never took their eyes off each other. Little did they know that a group of instrumentalists took their place at a seating near the stone gazebo. And they started to play a soft, sweet song that made that moment so much more special. A beautiful sound began to play from a violin, and then it was joined by another violin, a guitar, tambourine, and a cello. Together, these instruments created wonderful music that filled the area.

Boomer stopped humming, and he smiled and nodded at the group of instrumentalists. "Let's leave the music to them then." Then he turned back to Bubbles.

"Aw too bad," Bubbles teased. "Your singing was really good."

"I know," he said sarcastically. Then he flipped his hair, showing his 'pride.' Bubbles giggled.

The two continued to move gracefully together, getting lost in each other's eyes. It was perfect. They were in a romantic garden, dancing to beautiful music, and they were finally alone. All the stress and worry about Blossom, the company, and whatever else seemed to just melt away.

…

"Come on, let's go walk around," Butch offered as he took Buttercup's hand. She simply nodded in agreement as they left the center of the party and wandered around the Morbucks' grand garden. As she looked around, Buttercup concluded that this place shouldn't be called a mere garden, but an entire forest.

"This place is huge! It's like it goes on and on for miles."

Butch scoffed as he looked afar. "It's not much."

"Ah right, because you have a backyard this huge," she said sarcastically with a joking smirk.

"Yeah, because I _choose_ not to have one," he excused.

"Yeah okay," she humorously mocked as she rolled her eyes. Butch gave her a light shove because he had no comeback left to say. Little did he know that that little push was enough to cause Buttercup to fall into a pond not to far away.

She pushed her hair off her face and gasped. She removed her mask and threw it elsewhere. She sat up in the water that was luckily only three feet deep. All the while, Butch was laughing so hard that his stomach started to hurt.

With his laughter beginning to die down, he managed to say, "I really did _not_ mean to do th–"

Before he could finish his sentence, Buttercup quickly got up and pulled him down into the water. When he removed his mask and looked up at her in surprise, all she did was give him an innocent smile. She raised her brows, tilted her head and blinked. "How'd you fall into the water, Butch?"

He shook his head and smirked. He quickly stood up in the water and splashed her. She gasped then laughed as she splashed him back. Back and forth, they continued to splash water at each other, laughing and giggling. As she continued throwing water at Butch, Buttercup accidentally took hold of a fish and tossed it to Butch. Not expecting a fish to come at him, he yelled in shock. This caused Buttercup to break out into louder laughter, seeing Butch trying to get the floppy fish away.

Seeing as Buttercup was dying in laughter from making fun of him, Butch distracted her by saying, "Hey, what's that over there?" and pointed to an area behind her. He moved closer towards her.

Still laughing, she turned around to where he was pointing and said "What?"

Butch ran up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. She squealed in surprise. Now, as most would already know, this couple was not one for super cliché romance moments between them. So after Butch twirled her around in his arms, he dropped her into the water again. Buttercup stuck out a tongue at him, and Butch, with his laughter slowly trailing off, bent down, took her into his arms again in a bridal style, and walked out of the pond. Once they were out of the water, Butch gently got Buttercup back on her feet. The two walked with arms locked together toward a huge willow tree decorated with bright, gold lights.

"Look what you did to my dress," Buttercup teased. Her beautifully neat dress was now wet and muddy. Her perfectly curled hair was now slightly damp, loose waves. However, she still maintained her beauty.

"But I paid for that thing," he pointed out in a joking matter. "Look what you did to _my_ dress," he added mockingly.

"Oh I'm so sorry princess," she laughed. Butch smiled back at her as he sat down in the grass near the willow tree. Buttercup then sat down close beside him. He wrapped his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The two gazed at the pond, seeing the reflection of the stars in the dark, still waters. Each star looked like diamonds and jewels. The moon was full and it shined bright to illuminate the night. Buttercup then looked at the stars with wonder and amazement, while Butch stared adoringly at her. He gave her a kiss on the head then turned to look up at the stars as well. They both smiled with utter joy. For the first time in a long time, they were free from worry and stress. They could just be alone, happy together without a care in the world.

And at that moment, everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, pretty dresses for the Powerpuffs! <strong>I didn't put a description of the dresses because I want your imaginations to run wild. Think of the prettiest dresses ever But for me, I'd think of Alfred Dangelo's Disney Princess Bridal Collection. (Google image it or visit his website.)

**(I DO NOT OWN THESE DRESSES, WEBSITE, etc.) **I would imagine Buttercup having Cinderella's dress in green because it's simple, not too girly (I mean, how un-girly can you get when it's a formal gown). Bubbles would have Snow White's dress because it's very girly with flowers. Blossom would have Ariel's dress because I think it's very sophisticated and chic. For all three of their masks, I would picture just a simple white, embroidered mask.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Powerpuff Girls, Disney Wedding Dresses, Coffee Prince, Photo Shop, those websites

Thanks for reading! Review please :) You know, if you want to. Thanks again!


End file.
